


Mastered Negima - Lives

by pilotchiken



Series: Mastered Negima [1]
Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Drama, F/F, Magic, Negima if nothing else happened after the Festival Arc, No Mundus Magicus Arc, Old fanfiction like from 2007, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 59,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: A busca pelas pistas do Thousand Master são algo que nunca mudou com o passar dos anos de Negi em Mahora. A maneira de Setsuna fugir dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Konoka também nunca mudou. Mas um pequeno achado irá colocar todos em movimento em direção a uma jornada muito mais complicada e longa do que poderiam imaginar.### Originalmente postado no ff-dot-net em 2007/2008 ###Parte 1 de 4 de Mastered Negima
Relationships: Konoe Konoka/Sakurazaki Setsuna
Series: Mastered Negima [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032330
Kudos: 3





	1. 01: Pensamentos

“Será que hoje vou encontrar alguma pista? ”

Negi Springfield estava sentado em uma cadeira confortável na grande mesa de reuniões que os professores usavam. A pauta da reunião extraordinária era voltada para a reorganização de alguns modos de trabalho dos setores relacionados ao colegial. Porém o jovem professor mal estava ouvindo as propostas dos colegas para melhorar a eficiência do trabalho de todos, seus pensamentos na verdade estavam bem longe dali.

Há alguns dias, lendo um livro que trouxera da última visita à casa de seu pai em Quoto, Negi encontrara uma pequena anotação feita pelo Mago: _A jornada do mago,_ que Kamo havia identificado como o título de um raro livro que conta a estória de um jovem mago que deseja encontrar com o maior de todos os magos e no final descobre ter se tornado esse mago. Pesquisando pela maginet Hasegawa, mesmo sem querer ajudar, descobrira que o único lugar que possuía esse livro no estoque era uma pequena livraria que, incrivelmente, era em Mahora.

E hoje ele junto com Asuna, Konoka e Setsuna iria até essa livraria procurar o exemplar. A possibilidade de encontrar uma pista sobre seu pai, que ele já estava reparando que gostava de fazer jogos de esconde-esconde, não o tinha deixado dormir aquela noite e agora prestar atenção na reunião:

― O que você acha Negi? ― perguntou Takamichi que estava com a palavra e aparentemente havia feito uma proposta e pedia sua opinião.

― Ah...eu concordo com tudo ― disse Negi abobalhado tentando sem sucesso esconder que não ouvira nada do que o outro professor dissera, mas Takahata sorriu e continuou sua explanação que até mesmo ao final da reunião o jovem mago não fazia ideia do que se tratava.

Quando a reunião terminou os professores ficaram conversando distraidamente entre si, mas Negi livrou-se o mais rápido possível do bate papo e saiu pela escola para encontrar-se com Konoka. Ficou radiante ao ver a garota no corredor de entrada dos alunos a sua espera:

― Konoka! Bom dia ― disse ele alegre, tendo já esquecido que tinha ficado de questionar a garota assim que a visse, isso por que a quase maga saíra cedo do dormitório deixando o café pronto e sem dizer onde ia, em pleno sábado.

― Bom dia Negi! Está animado hoje – comentou a maga. Por um instante Negi teve uma sensação estranha, a energia de Konoka parecia diferente do de costume. Konoka pareceu reparar em algo em Negi. – Algum problema Negi?

― Ah...nada. Vamos então? ― perguntou ele lembrando-se do livro que iam procurar.

― Certo, vamos.

Negi e Konoka partiram em direção a praça da Árvore Mundo. Negi com o coração a mil pensando nas possibilidades daquele dia.

“Sim, hoje eu vou encontrar uma pista do meu pai! ”

“He he. Hoje vai ser um dia tão divertido! ”

Konoka Konoe estava na sala reservada ao clube de artes esotéricas de Mahora, como uma boa líder do clube ela tinha que manter o local sempre organizado. Na verdade, nos últimos tempos o clube não era mais tão interessante quanto antes, afinal ela sabia muito mais do que o que os livros do clube poderiam lhe dizer, ela era uma maga, em treinamento, mas ainda assim uma maga.

Como sempre havia um sorriso enorme em seu rosto, estava animada com as possibilidades que o sábado reservava. Não podia esperar até chegar a hora do almoço, quando se encontraria com Asuna, Negi e Setsuna na praça da Árvore Mundo. Ao lembrar-se do último nome seu sorriso se tornou ainda mais radiante.

“Secchan....”

Sempre que se lembrava do fato de ter voltado a se aproximar de sua grande amiga Konoka sentia-se feliz de uma maneira totalmente diferente das outras. Na verdade, ela vinha se perguntando sobre isso já à bastante tempo.

Claro que sempre se divertira com Asuna e as outras alunas do 3-A, mas desde que voltara a estar perto de Setsuna sua alegria havia se tornado quase insuportável de tão grande. Estar perto de Setsuna era único, um sentimento que não sentia com mais ninguém, uma tranquilidade e conforto que não se lembrava de sentir com outra pessoa em sua vida, quem sabe apenas quando ainda estava na barriga de sua mãe tivesse sentido coisa parecida.

Lembrou-se de quando decidiu que seria uma maga e praticamente decretou que Setsuna seria sua parceira. Riu-se ao se lembrar da situação:

“Você aceita Se-chan! ” Havia exclamado quando Setsuna lhe disse que seria uma honra poder protegê-la no caminho da magia. “Legal então agora podemos nos beijar, certo? ”.

“Q-Q-QUÊ!?!?” Berrara a espadachim dando um salto para longe. “B-BE-B-BEIJAR?!?!?”

― He he he ― Konoka não conseguia deixar de achar muita graça ver os ataques de sua Secchan. “Sua...”.

Konoka sabia que sua família tinha a intenção de lhe arranjar um noivo antes que terminasse a escola. Porém, todas as vezes que ponderava sobre isso sentia um vazio dentro do peito. Não queria um pretendente! Não precisava de pretendente nenhum! Seu coração já havia escolhido a quem amar e era a....

Konoka engoliu em seco. Sim, seu coração fazia questão de lhe lembrar todos os dias que já tinha feito sua escolha. Infelizmente ela tinha que fazer de tudo para não deixar tão transparente em suas atitudes isso. Tinha medo de que sua Se-chan fugisse por estar cometendo um crime, ou outra ideia boba dessas que costumava ter nos momentos menos apropriados. Como em uma noite em que quase haviam se beijado na volta para o dormitório, só não haviam de fato porque Setsuna voltara a seu estado pudico de sempre na hora H. Elas nunca falaram do ocorrido entre si ou para alguém, o episódio passara sem ser notado pelas outras, mas era uma prova de que Konoka teria que ter muita paciência para driblar os obstáculos que Setsuna colocava entre elas nesse sentido.

Despertando de seus devaneios ela olhou para o relógio de pulso que marcava dez horas. Tinha que ir. Ainda teria que esperar Negi que estava em uma reunião extraordinária de professores, depois juntos eles iriam até a praça da Árvore Mundo onde encontrariam Asuna e Setsuna. Guardou a varinha de treinamento que sempre carregava consigo, e na verdade era a única prova de que não fora para o clube sábado de manhã para arrumar o lugar, mas isso era outra coisa que procurava esconder de todos, inclusive sua Se-chan.

Sem mais pensar nesses assuntos de segredos outras coisas quaisquer, ela fechou a sala com uma certeza:

“Hoje vai ser um ótimo dia! ”.

“Hum...sair de casa hoje... que saco! ”

Asuna Kagurazaka terminava seu café da manhã bem mau humorada. Já não bastava ter que trabalhar no sábado ainda mais ter que acompanhar Negi numa aventurazinha em busca de um livro besta. Ara! Por que esse moleque não sossega com essa estória de encontrar pistas sobre o pai?

Desde que voltara de Kyoto em uma viagem rápida em um fim de semana o garoto não havia mais feito nada alem de vasculhar o livro que era do pai. Quando encontrou o rabisco do próprio então, foi uma festa! E agora teria que ir até uma livraria procurar o tal outro livro ao qual o rabisco se referia.

Claro que Asuna admirava a determinação do garoto em encontrar algo sobre o pai, mas ela também sabia que essa determinação vivia o colocando em perigo. Droga! Será que esse garoto não sabia pensar na própria segurança!?

E por que raios ela se importava tanto?

Asuna terminou o café e trocou-se para sair. Ia encontrar-se com Setsuna na praça da Árvore Mundo antes de Negi e Konoka chegarem. Sentou-se na cama de Konoka para pensar melhor no que acabara de lhe ocorrer.

Sim. Ela se importava com a segurança de Negi, mas, oras, não seria normal se preocupar com um garoto que mora num país diferente do seu com 11 anos e persegue o sonho de encontrar um pai desaparecido? Claro que era, mas.... Será que era tão normal tanta preocupação? Afinal ela quase tinha um troço toda vez que o pequeno mago corria perigo. Ah... Claro que era normal, afinal parceiros se preocupam uns com os outros.

Parceiros...

— Ah, droga! No que estou pensando? — esbravejou contra si própria se levantando de súbito e apanhando sua carta de pacto no seu colchão (nunca se sabe quando algo pode acontecer).

Na verdade, Asuna já havia parado para refletir sobre aquilo muitas vezes. Mas sempre ficava na dúvida, no impasse: será que o que sentia por Negi era apenas um carinho fraternal? Ela repudiava a ideia de ser como a representante, mas... e se fosse? Essa dúvida a roía pelas beiradas...

Guardando a carta ela saiu do quarto tentado varrer esses pensamentos da mente. Apesar de tudo tentaria se divertir naquele passeio, quem sabe provocando Setsuna com as insinuações de sempre. Isso seria divertido.

“Aff... Porque isso tudo logo hoje? ”

“Parece que hoje será um bom dia. ”

Setsuna Sakurazaki estava terminado de arrumar-se em seu quarto. Era sábado de manhã e em breve ela, Konoka, Asuna e Negi sairiam pela cidade estudantil de Mahora para se divertir e pesquisar sobre alguns segredos. Na verdade, Setsuna mal lembrava desse outro motivo do passeio dos amigos, em sua mente havia apenas o pensamento de que passaria um agradável dia juntos de seus amigos e Konoka ojou-sama.

“Você já está pensando em ojou-sama novamente? ”

Essa era a conhecida voz que Setsuna sempre ouvia entre seus pensamentos. É o que todos chamam de consciência. E a sua adorava desafiá-la com perguntas difíceis de responder.

Sim. Ela estava pensando em ojou-sama novamente. Era inevitável, volta e meia e a maga branca estava no primeiro plano de sua mente. Ora, afinal se toda a sua dedicação aos treinos era para protegê-la, se toda sua vida tinha sido planejada visando o bem-estar dela, não seria normal que estivesse em seus pensamentos?

“Tem certeza que é só isso? ”.

Não, Setsuna não era uma Bakaranger, portanto sabia muito bem que não era apenas isso que fazia Konoka estar em seus pensamentos. Apesar de evitar a todo custo pensar nisso a muito tempo já havia parado para refletir sobre o fato de diversas vezes se pegar admirando a beleza pura da garota, ou da felicidade que sentia na companhia dela ser única e especial. Mesmo que gostasse de estar com Asuna ou as outras garotas, nada era como estar com sua Kono-chan. “S-sua Kono-chan!? C-como a-a-assim!?” Perguntou-se incrédula sem deixar espaço para sua consciência tirar algum proveito de seu pensamento absurdo. Realmente ela sabia que o que havia dentro dela e lhe aquecia a alma quando estava perto de Konoka não era apenas o sentimento de compromisso, ou o de um guarda-costas pelo cliente. Não, mesmo que sentisse muita culpa por isso, ela sabia que não era apenas isso.

Setsuna encarou o espelho após terminar de fechar o zíper do casaco que usaria aquela tarde. Encarou-se nos olhos e percebeu um pequeno sorriso no canto de sua boca. Ele sempre aparecia quando Konoka estava em sua mente. Provavelmente por isso ela sorria tanto nos últimos tempos. Sua boba! Tire esse sorriso da cara!

“Você a ama Setsuna Sakurazaki? ”

O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto e ela encarou seria a própria imagem. Aquela sim era uma pergunta desafiadora, talvez a pergunta mais difícil de responder para ela:

— Mesmo que isso fosse verdade...Konoka Ojou-sama é uma maga de linhagem pura e eu...eu sou apenas um monstro — disse para sua imagem com um nó na garganta nessa última parte da frase. Não queria continuar aquele embate com sua consciência, quase sempre era derrotada por esta. Saiu da frente do espelho para pegar sua Yuunagi e sair.

Ela caminhou até a porta e abriu-a, já ia saindo quando ouviu uma risadinha de sua consciência. Ela parou exatamente de costas para o espelho.

“É verdade, mas mesmo assim você a ama. ”

Setsuna saiu do quarto batendo a porta como se estivesse fechado na cara de alguém bem desagradável.

“Espero que hoje seja um bom dia mesmo. ”


	2. Confissões

— E aí Setsuna — cumprimentou Asuna correndo animada na direção da amiga.

Setsuna estava esperando encostada no parapeito próximo à Árvore Mundo. Parecia distante antes da ruiva falar, sorriu de lado para esta e respondeu animada, só um pouco menos escandalosa:

― Oi Asuna.

― Chegou faz tempo? ― perguntou ela esbarrando propositalmente na morena.

― Não muito ― respondeu Setsuna ainda parecendo meio distante e Asuna percebeu isso rapidamente.

― Ué? Que foi? Cê tá“xoxa” porque? ― perguntou curiosa Asuna. E a espadachim pareceu ficar desconcertada.

―Ãh? Não... não foi nada... ― tentou desconversar sem conseguir.

― Ah… Vamos dar uma voltinha, você vai me contar tudinho ― disse Asuna puxando Setsuna pelo braço para caminharem pela praça que era ampla.

As duas andaram distraidamente pelo lugar conversando sobre coisas comuns como o último treinamento do refúgio de Evangeline e o campeonato de queimadas de Mahora daquele ano. Secretamente Asuna esperava a melhor oportunidade para pegar Setsuna desprevenida e conseguir arrancar alguma coisa daquela garota tão fechada, quem sabe não seria o dia de arrancar uma confissão dela sobre Konoka, sempre se devia ter esperança.

― Não acredito que você assiste aos jogos do campeonato de queimada, Asuna ― disse Setsuna rindo-se enquanto sentavam-se em um banco.

― Ora, depois daquela confusão na época que o pirralho chegou eu passei a respeitar a queimada ― respondeu Asuna também rindo. — Então, animada pra passar o dia inteiro junto da “sua Kono-chan”? ― perguntou Asuna tentando esconder o tom de insinuação deixando isso apenas nas palavras.

― Ah...é....vai ser bom mes....HEIM? ― exclamou Setsuna no meio da frase percebendo tardiamente o sentido. ― O-o-o-o que você tá dizendo??? – ela corou violentamente enquanto gaguejou.

― He he he...eu ouvi você dizendo “bom mesmo”! ― Asuna ria-se enquanto tentava desviar-se de uma Setsuna que tentava sufocá-la desajeitada. ― Você ainda não confessou pra Konoka esse seu amor garota!?

― A-a-a-a-a-am-a-a-a-a-mmmmmmmor?! ― Setsuna parecia que ia explodir de tão vermelha. Ela se afastou de Asuna como se esta fosse perigosa e a Baka Red adorou o efeito da provocação. ― Ora! Você fica falando de mim, e você: ainda não admitiu que é caidinha pelo Negi? – atacou Setsuna para se proteger.

― Como?! ― foi a vez de Asuna de corar. Será que a morena andava vigiando seus pensamentos? Será que sabia que ela vinha se questionando sobre isso? Sobre a possibilidade de sentir algo pelo pirralho.

― Isso mesmo! Você fica aí me acusando, isso não seria só um meio de tentar esconder esse seu sentimento?! ― Setsuna se aproveitou da vantagem para reverter a situação, Asuna ficou irritadíssima com a pressão.

― Argh! Não vem desconversar! Você não engana ninguém com essa história de guarda-costas! Todo mundo sabe que você é caidinha pela Konoka!!! ― sentenciou Asuna apontando o dedo de acusação para a espadachim.

― QUÊ!? Ah.....ah.... ― Setsuna controlou-se para não responder à acusação, agora estava verdadeiramente irritada e tinha que tomar cuidado para não se exceder. Respirou fundo olhando para qualquer coisa ao longe, menos para a ruiva.

Asuna percebeu que havia passado dos limites e procurou acalmar-se. Tinha se deixado levar pela discussão e estava sentindo-se culpada por ter dito o que disse. Durante alguns minutos houve silencio entre as garotas, ambas procuravam esquecer a discussão para voltar a conversar, não seria nada agradável passar o dia com aquele clima de desentendimento, principalmente porque Negi e Konoka desconfiariam e fariam perguntas, logo as pessoas que não devem saber sobre esse tipo de conversa.

― Sabe, às vezes eu me pergunto mesmo se é normal essa minha preocupação com o moleque... ― disse Asuna de repente séria e Setsuna ouviu sem dizer nada. ― Tenho medo de que eu realmente sinta algo errado por ele... ― Asuna engoliu em seco sentindo um nó na garganta.

― Desde conheci Konoka ojou-sama... ― começou Setsuna percebendo que Asuna não conseguiria dizer mais nada, talvez por impulso, talvez por vontade de retribuir o esforço da amiga em confessar algo tão pessoal. A ruiva se surpreendeu, mas ficou apenas escutando. - ...tudo o que tenho feito é para poder protegê-la. Meus treinos, as lutas, tudo foi para poder proteger ojou-sama... poder estar perto dela... ― Setsuna podia sentir seu coração pulando descontrolado no peito. Nunca havia admitido a ninguém, nem a si própria aquilo, mas por algum motivo sabia que podia confiar em Asuna, sabia que ela entenderia.

― Então...você realmente... ― Asuna não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia, sabia que era óbvio, mas não esperava que a espadachim fizesse uma confissão assim de repente. Não conseguiu terminar a frase por que Setsuna continuou falando.

― Mesmo que seja verdade.... Eu.... Isso não é certo.... Ela é um anjo e eu...um...monstro... ― Setsuna desviou o olhar pra longe, não sabia se conseguiria conter as lagrimas se encarasse Asuna. Levantou-se e fez menção de ir quando a outra por reflexo disse “Espere! ” Levantando-se também. A espadachim permaneceu parada sem dizer nada.

Nesse instante Asuna pode perceber claramente o conflito que se passava no interior de Setsuna. Ela sofria por sentir o que sentia, mas não parecia poder evitar sentir aquilo. Fora criada como uma guerreira a não conseguia tolerar coisas erradas ou tortas e considerava seus sentimentos errados e indignos. “Por que você é tão cruel consigo mesma? ” Perguntou-se a baka mirando as costas da amiga. Percebeu na mesma hora que Setsuna estava abrindo mão de seus sentimentos quando dizia aquilo e ela não podia permitir:

― Setsuna... ― Asuna rodeou a garota ficando de frente para esta, encarando-a nos olhos. Setsuna sentiu o peso daquele olhar bicolor e tentou desviar-se, mas Asuna segurou seu rosto na sua direção para que escutasse o que ia dizer. ― Você não pode desistir assim da Konoka.

― Ah...Asuna... ― a morena sentiu o coração dar um aperto sufocante. As palavras de Asuna entraram fundo na sua alma deixando-a tonta diante daqueles olhos coloridos a cinco centímetros dos seus. Elas ficaram em silêncio se encarando durante vários segundos, ambas refletindo interiormente o peso das palavras da ruiva até que ouviram vozes:

― Ah…mas o que estão...?

― S-Se-Secchan...?

― Uau...

Foi só aí que Asuna e Setsuna perceberam que estavam extremamente próximas e se encarando de maneira profunda por muito tempo. Ambas coraram profundamente virando-se para encarar os abobados Negi, Konoka e Kamo. Negi estava corado e parecia que ia babar a qualquer instante, Konoka parecia chocada e Kamo tinha sangue escorrendo pelo nariz.

― Vocês iam...? ― Negi perguntou parecendo mais impressionado e curioso do que chocado.

― Heim!? ― Asuna corou ainda mais ao perceber que eles estavam pensando exatamente o que ela não queria que pensassem. ― Cê tá maluco guri!!! Tá me estranhando!? ― ela exclamou indignada.

― Ah.... – Konoka sim parecia chocada com aquela visão. Setsuna apressou-se em tentar explicar-se.

― O-o-o-ojou-sama!!! Não pense bobagens por favor! Eu e Asuna-san estávamos apenas conversando e.... ― mas a cada palavra parecia se enrolar mais e Kamo não ajudou nem um pouco com seu comentário.

― Ora, esse tipo de curiosidade é normal na adolescência... ― comentou Kamo ao ombro do professor-mago.

― C-Curiosidade!? – berrou Asuna parecendo que ia ter um acesso a qualquer momento. – Eu te mostro a curiosidade sua doninha safada!!!!! ― e correu a trás de um Kamo apavorado.

― Perdão Anesan! Perdão!

Negi percebeu que aquela simples ida a uma livraria antiga poderia ser bem mais tumultuada do que deveria, nada que não fosse normal em Mahora. Sua mente de garoto de 11 anos não pode deixar de se perguntar:

“Caraca....será que elas iam mesmo...?”.


	3. O livro e os bonecos de papel

_Magicus Literatus_ era o nome que se lia numa pequena placa logo à frente de uma lojinha antiga e de aspecto antigo. Negi, Asuna, Konoka e Setsuna estavam parados à frente do local. O jovem mago estava ansioso, seu coração pulando no peito. Asuna olhava com certa curiosidade para o estabelecimento. Konoka se perguntava se ali haveria algum título relacionado à magia branca e Setsuna ainda tentava digerir internamente as palavras de Asuna mais cedo:

― Vamos? ― perguntou Negi ansioso sem desgrudar os olhos da pequena livraria.

― E tem outro jeito? ― perguntou Asuna displicentemente.

― Heim? ― Negi virou-se para a ruiva sem entender.

― Brincadeira...Ah deixa pra lá― realmente não era nada agradável para ela deixar o conforto de não fazer nada para ir a uma aventurazinha do mago em busca de pista do pai. Fazer o que? O que não podia mesmo era deixá-lo correr risco por aí sem ninguém pra cuidar.

― Ah...Asuna? Por que está tão estranha hoje? ― Negi realmente estava achando a atitude da garota diferente, principalmente depois da cena na praça da Árvore Mundo.

― Deve ser.... ― Kamo ia começar a dizer, mas Asuna interrompeu para não voltarem ao assunto polêmico.

― Ah! Vamos depressa Negi, lembra-se da pista?

―É verdade! Vamos! ― e o garoto saiu quase correndo na frente seguido pelas garotas. Asuna resmungou algo como “Como crianças são bestas” e ficou aliviada de saírem daquele papo comprometedor.

Os quatro jovens entraram no pequeno estabelecimento empoeirado. Haviam livros e mais livros entupindo as estantes que se estendiam pelas paredes do lugar. Um homem já idoso caminhou até eles com um enrugado e gentil sorriso:

― Posso ajudá-los jovens? ― perguntou gentilmente olhando cada rosto a sua frente.

― Na verdade sim! ― Negi respondeu animado, até demais para o Negi de sempre, parecia ter voltado a ser um menino comum de tão nervoso e curioso para ver o tal livro com sua pista. ― Estamos procurando por um livro chamado _A Jornada do Mago_.

― Hum... ― o velho resmungou pensando. Por um instante Setsuna pode reparar que passara um estranho e quase imperceptível sorriso pelo rosto deste. Levou alguns segundos até responder. — Vocês têm sorte, jovens, tenho apenas um único exemplar nesta loja.

― E onde está? ― perguntou Asuna que estava ficando curiosa.

― Na sala aos fundos. ― respondeu o senhor apontando para uma portinha torta atrás de si. — Infelizmente tenho que continuar atualizando meu álbum de selos e não posso ajudá-los a procurar, mas fiquem a vontade: entrem lá e procurem o livro.

― Coleção de selos? — estranhou Asuna.

― Mexer nos livros? ― Konoka pareceu se deliciar com as possibilidades de uma livraria antiga, mais parecia uma integrante do trio biblioteca.

― Mas... ― começou Setsuna sendo interrompida pelo garoto mago.

― Beleza! Obrigado ― agradeceu Negi e foi em direção a porta dos fundos.

― Ho ho ho! Fiquem à vontade ― disse o senhor indo até uma mesinha onde havia diversos selos antigos a serem limpos e guardados em ordem.

As três garotas seguiram o jovem mago e entraram na sala dos fundos que era ainda menor e mais empoeirada que a primeira. Haviam estantes e mais estantes naquele espaço minúsculo, além de caixas e livros empilhados pelo chão. Os olhos de Konoka brilharam ao ver a quantidade de livros ali. Asuna reclamou do trabalho que daria encontrar um único livro naquela bagunça. Negi começou rapidamente a remexer nos livros mais próximos em busca do _A Jornada do Mago_. Setsuna olhou para trás refletindo.

“Será que esse senhor...? ” se perguntava antes da portinha torta se fechar com suavidade. Havia estranheza naquele jeito despreocupado do velho de deixá-los adentrar em seu estabelecimento, mas infelizmente não adiantaria tentar prevenir o jovem mago que estava absorto na tarefa de arremessar livros de um lado para o outro em busca do seu volume:

― Vem ajudar Setsuna! ― mandou Asuna exasperada, talvez por não estar acostumada a ter tantos livros ao redor e a espadachim foi ajudar na procura.

Konoka remexia os livros procurando o _A Jornada do Mago_ quando seus olhos recaíram sobre um título que lhe chamou a atenção: _Magia Branca Avançada Tradicional_. Estranho haver um livro desses em uma escola, mas pensando bem, Mahora não era nem de longe uma escola como as outras. Ela segurou o livro como se fosse frágil e pudesse quebrar a qualquer instante. Pensou que se fosse discreta poderia comprar o livro sem que seus amigos percebessem. Ainda não era hora de mostrar o quanto havia mudado nos últimos meses sem que ninguém desse conta, nem mesmo sua Secchan sabia como havia se tornado outra nos últimos tempos, isso por que esforçava-se ao máximo para não deixar transparecer sua mudança, ainda não:

― Achei!!! ― exclamou Asuna radiante levantando o livro no ar. ― Tá na mão! O Livro é nosso!!!

―É isso aí Ane-san! ― exclamou Kamo com o minúsculo braço erguido.

― Toma aí Negi ― disse a ruiva jogando o livro para o garoto que parecia prestes a voar de felicidade. Negi agarrou o volume no ar e olhou fascinado para a capa simples de couro marrom com o título prateado _A Jornada do Mago_. Seu coração batia descompassado enquanto ele passava o dedo sobre a lombada do livro, apreciando a sensação de estar com uma pista de seu pai nas mãos. – Abre logo moleque! — brigou Asuna curiosa para ver o que existiria de tão interessante naquele livro.

Negi segurou o livro com as duas mãos e abriu-o no meio onde havia um papel dobrado entre as páginas. Mal teve tempo de perceber que tinha forma de um bonequinho quando este começou a brilhar fortemente:

― Mas o que? ― perguntou-se Negi quando o papel começou a se elevar no ar.

― Mas que “diaxo”é isso? ― perguntou Asuna surpresa.

― Ah... ― Konoka assistia a cena segurando o livro de magia branca. Setsuna colocou o braço na frente dela para protegê-la de qualquer coisa que pudesse ocorrer segurando a bainha de Yuunagi firmemente com a outra mão.

O brilho se intensificou até que não pudessem enxergar e depois cessou. Negi, Asuna e Konoka ficaram boquiabertos ao se depararem com um guerreiro de aspecto assassino bem no lugar onde o papel estivera, bem de frente com o mago e olhando fixamente para o livro nas mãos deste:

― Passe o livro ― mandou o guerreiro todo sujo apontando uma espada ensanguentada para o garoto que ficou sem reação por um instante.

Asuna fez menção de pegar sua carta de pacto quando algo passou veloz por ela e no segundo seguinte Setsuna havia tomado o livro das mãos de Negi e estava próxima a única janelinha da saleta:

― Se é o livro que quer...venha buscá-lo ― disse a espadachim e saiu pela ampla janela do cômodo. O guerreiro não hesitou: foi em disparada atrás da garota.

― Setsuna! ― berrou Negi sacando a varinha e murmurando um feitiço para sair em disparada atrás do assassino.

― Ei! Espera aí! _Adeat_! ― Asuna pegou sua espada e foi atrás dos três, seguida de uma Konoka perplexa com o súbito conflito.

Setsuna corria a toda velocidade tentando encontrar um local que fosse deserto para a luta. Seu algoz vinha em seguida sacando pequenas estrelas ninja da roupa suja. Negi vinha a toda velocidade se aproximando dos conflitantes para ajudar a espadachim numa eventual batalha, afinal ele é quem devia lutar, não sua aluna! Afinal ele as havia forçado a participar da busca ao livro.

Setsuna chegou a uma parte próxima a floresta e parou para avaliar as possibilidades, porém muito antes de chegar a uma decisão uma estrela ninja passou cortando seu rosto na altura da bochecha. Virou-se e viu-se de frente para o misterioso adversário. Este segurava estrelas ninja numa mão e sua espada ensanguentada na outra. Olhava fixamente para o livro na mão da garota e não respirava.

― Setsuna ― berrou Negi ao chegar na cena um pouco a distância do guerreiro a espadachim entendeu a ideia do mago e avançou para atacar este. O assassino reagiu na mesma hora posicionando-se para revidar, no último instante Setsuna arremessou o livro pelo lado da cabeça do inimigo na direção do mago que o aparou com agilidade.

Esse estratagema quase custou a vida da espadachim. O guerreiro direcionou um golpe fatal contra ela que bloqueou com Yuunagi de mau jeito, tendo a espada arremessada a distância. Com o impacto do golpe Setsuna caiu para trás e no milésimo seguinte estava com a espada enferrujada e ensanguentada do inimigo a um centímetro da jugular.

― Setsuna ― voltou a exclamar Negi ao ver a situação.

― Essa não ― Asuna disse ao chegar ao local com sua espada no ombro.

― Secchan ― Konoka levou as mãos a boca, uma delas ainda com o livro de magia branca.

― Morrerá por tentar me impedir ― disse o shikigami assassino com sua voz gélida e sem vida. Setsuna não se moveu ou pareceu se importar com as palavras deste. ― Mas espere... — disse ele olhando melhor sua presa. Setsuna trajava um casaco preto e seus cabelos curtos estavam soltos caindo pelo seu ombro. ― Mas você não...?

Ele havia percebido, porém tarde demais. A Setsuna aos seus pés apenas sorriu quando de suas costas a verdadeira Setsuna com casaco azul suave e cabelos presos de sempre:

― _Zan-ma-ken_ ― um golpe fulminante contra conjurações que foi o suficiente para transformar o guerreiro assassino de volta em um pedaço de papel com forma de boneco. Negi, Asuna e Konoka assistiram à cena sem fala.

― Caraca... ― comentou Asuna quando já estava perto da espadachim que estendia a mão para a outra Setsuna no chão se levantar. ― Isso foi...demais...

― Você está bem Setsuna? ― perguntou Negi abobado também, segurando o livro _A Jornada do Mago_.

― Mas o que foi isso Setsuna? ― perguntou Asuna curiosa olhando de canto para a outra Setsuna idêntica a original, sem contar com as roupas e cabelo diferente. Konoka não falou nada, mas também estava curiosa.

― Ah...essa daqui é a....bem podem chamá-la de Setsuna-P ou Outra Setsuna. Uso ela para me substituir quando necessário ― explicou a garota apresentando a shikigami.

― Setsuna-P? ― Asuna estranhou o nome.

― “P” de ”pseudo”, certo? ― perguntou Negi.

― É.

― Olá ― cumprimentou Setsuna-P timidamente com um sorriso.

― Ela é um tipo de shikigami diferente da Chibi Setsuna. Eu não posso ver através dela, mas ela tem mais força e habilidades que a Chibi ― explicou Setsuna.

― Ei! Agora vamos ver o que afinal tem nesse livro? ― exclamou Asuna.

― Será que é seguro? ― perguntou Konoka olhando o livro com desconfiança.

― Agora não deve mais haver armadilhas ― disse Negi com segurança.

― Assim espero. Mas abre logo Negi! ― pediu Asuna curiosa.

Negi , Asuna e Setsuna se juntaram para dar uma olhada no livro. Setsuna-P por outro lado se afastou e puxou Konoka para si:

― É uma honra enfim conhecê-la Konoka Ojou-sama ― disse a shikigami e Konoka não pode deixar de reparar que sua voz era idêntica à de Setsuna. Forte, porém, suave e calma.

― Ah...olá ― respondeu a maga sem jeito. Não sabia o porquê, mas a presença da falsa garota a incomodava muito.

― Vamos ver... ― Negi abriu o livro e observou uma anotação manual que havia no canto da folha de rosto do livro o queixo dos três caiu.

A anotação era a seguinte:

_Boa tentativa. Se encontrou este livro com certeza terá mais sorte na próxima._

E em seguida havia uma pequena caricatura do Thousand Master fazendo um sinal de afirmação com os dedos:

― É....é só isso? ― Asuna perguntou abobada.

― “Sorte na próxima”.... ― Negi não podia acreditar que havia seguido uma pista falsa. Sentiu-se desanimado por um instante.

― Não fique assim Negi-sensei. Está escrito que terá sorte na próxima busca ― tentou consolar Setsuna e o pequeno mago realmente ficou mais feliz com o comentário.

― É verdade! ― E sorriu feliz e pronto para recomeçar suas pesquisas.

― Criança esquece tão rápido... ― comentou Asuna sorrindo.

― Acho que meu tempo está acabando aqui ― disse Setsuna-P para Konoka e olhou-a nos olhos. — Espero poder vê-la novamente um dia Ojou-sama.

― Ah... ― Konoka não conseguia deixar de pensar que era os mesmos olhos de Setsuna nos seus.

― Tenha certeza de que eu posso realizar todas as suas vontades Ojou-sama. Até aquelas que a outra eu não tem coragem para satisfazer ― disse a shikigami olhando-a profundamente, parecia estar lendo a mente da garota a sua frente.

― M-minhas...vontades...? ― Konoka corou violentamente.

― Qualquer uma.

― Hora de ir Setsuna-P ― Setsuna disse ao shikigami.

― Até breve Ojou-sama, eu espero ― despediu-se com um sorrisinho que não parecia nem um pouco com os de Setsuna.

Setsuna desfez o feitiço e os quatro amigos começaram a caminhar de volta para a república estudantil de Mahora. Negi já discutindo com Kamo sobre novas investigações. Asuna simplesmente ouvia sorrindo. Setsuna também ouvia a conversa e fazia sugestões para o mago. Konoka porém estava distante. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça as palavras de Setsuna-P.

“Todas as suas vontades”.

Realmente Konoka temeu o dia em que encontraria novamente a shikigami ousada. Não tanto pela atitude da “garota”, mas por temer o que ela própria desejaria que esta satisfizesse.


	4. Segredos de um sorriso Konoe

“O que é verdade em mim, afinal? ”

Konoka Konoe estava deitada em sua cama observando as sombras de seu quarto. Ainda devia ser cedo, muito cedo, Asuna ainda não havia levantado para ir entregar jornais. Ou poderia ser muito tarde do ponto de vista de quem não dormira ainda. A noite estava fria como toda noite de fim de outono devia ser, mas talvez essa desolação do clima não se comparasse com a devastação que havia no interior da garota de cabelos negros.

“Você está bem Ojou-sama? ” Perguntara Setsuna no caminho de volta a república estudantil de Mahora no fim daquela tarde. Desde o incidente na _Magicus Literatus_ Konoka não havia proferido uma única palavra, despertando a preocupação de sua guarda-costas.

“Eu...” Estranhamente a garota não conseguia responder aquela pergunta. Olhou fundo nos olhos da espadachim que ficou ainda mais preocupada. “Secchan.... e se eu...”.

“O que Ojou-sama? ”, mas não conseguia. Por mais que tentasse o medo que tinha dentro de si a impedia de correr o risco.

“N-nada…nada mesmo.”.

Setsuna franzira a testa, mas as duas haviam continuado seu caminho seguindo Asuna a Negi que já iam mais afrente. Mais uma vez Konoka havia fugido de dizer a verdade, de revelar a sua Secchan o quanto havia mudado nos últimos seis meses, mais uma vez o medo da rejeição a havia vencido e ela se resumia a esconder dentro de si seus sentimentos.

Mas… até quando? Até quando ela posaria como a inocente Konoka Konoe, com seu sorriso Kansai e sua inocência que não passava de fachada. Até quando ela se aproveitaria disso para nas horas de folga se divertir com os sentimentos confusos de Setsuna? Passaria a vida inteira fingindo que não reparava nos sentimentos da guerreira ou que ainda era muito criança para saber se também os sentia? Até quando ficaria escondida atrás de menina de Quioto?

Konoka se remexeu na cama. Sim, ela era uma farsa. E o pior que só fora capaz de perceber isso a alguns meses, só se dera conta do tamanho de sua falsidade quando.... Bem, mas o fato é que depois disso tudo parecia conspirar para lhe esfregar na cara o quanto era apenas um sorrisinho sem conteúdo. Lembrou-se de um certo dia em que quase criara coragem para revelar quem era na verdade a sua Secchan.

― Hoje foi um dia divertido, não foi Secchan?

Konoka e Setsuna estavam no telhado da republica estudantil apreciando o anoitecer. Sentadas lado a lado admiravam o céu de um dia divertido como todos costumavam ser em Mahora:

― Sim… foi um ótimo dia Ojou-sama ― confirmou Setsuna encarando a primeira estrela que surgia no céu. Konoka, por outro lado, olhou para sua protetora com uma expressão de criança prestes a fazer birra. Setsuna percebeu o olhar da garota e olhou-a de volta levando alguns instantes para perceber a que ela se referia. ― Ah......desculpe... er... foi um ótimo dia...Kono-chan... ― Konoka notou a espadachim corar levemente ao referir-se a ela pelo apelido. Apelido este que apenas a guarda-costas podia usar.

― Você nunca vai deixar esse “ojou-sama” né? ― queixou-se Konoka com cara de sofrimento.

― Ah… me desculpe é que….

― He.... ― Konoka nunca admitira, mas adorava desconcertar sua Secchan. ― Foi engraçado quando o Negi ficou nervoso e quase arrancou a roupa de todas com a magia de vento, não foi Secchan? ― perguntou para desviar a conversa.

― .... Foi uma tremenda confusão ― concordou Setsuna sorrindo ao se lembrar da baderna de mais cedo no refúgio de Evangeline.

― Sabe, Secchan....Queria ficar aqui a noite toda com você... ― admitiu Konoka internamente temendo uma reação muito negativa de seu anjo, mas encostando-se na “amiga” e apoiando sua cabeça no ombro desta.

― Ah.... ― Konoka pode sentir a temperatura de Setsuna subir escandalosamente ao ouvir estas palavras de Konoka, mas não se mexeu ao sentir a garota encostada nela.

Ficaram naquele clima durante vários minutos, ambas apenas se felicitando por ter a presença da outra tão próxima de si. Konoka sabia que sua Secchan sentia o mesmo que ela naquele silêncio entre as duas. Um silêncio que pedia palavras, palavras que ela tinha medo de dizer. Temia que seu anjo fugisse dela, que partisse por temer estar fazendo algo de errado. Que ideais mais tolos esses que tinha sua protetora! Mas nada podia fazer além de, pouco a pouco, mostrar a sua “amiga” o quanto era especial o que tinham entre si.

Passou-se algum tempo enquanto ambas mergulhavam em seus pensamentos até que Setsuna pareceu retornar à realidade e olhar seu relógio de pulso. Konoka observou triste por ter certeza do que a espadachim diria a seguir:

― Jáé tarde Kono-chan.…você deve voltar para seu quarto ― disse a garota de cabelos negros amarrados. Por um instante não conseguiu disfarçar a insatisfação de perder sua protegida, mas rapidamente recuperou o tom quase formal.

Konoka, por outro lado, não precisava ser formal e decidiu que era um bom momento para tentar mais uma vez quebrar as barreiras entre elas. Atirando os dois braços ao redor do pescoço de Setsuna perguntou baixinho:

― Tenho mesmo que ir? ― Setsuna pareceu perder a fala por um instante. Não esperava aquela quase irresistível resistência da quase-maga. Mas, reunindo todo o seu controle, respondeu.

― Sim, Kono-chan. Está tarde, é melhor voltar.

Konoka olhou no fundo dos olhos de sua guardiã, aquele castanho não conseguia esconder que Setsuna estava se segurando para não fazer algo que pudesse ser considerado como desrespeitoso.

A quase-maga percebeu que sua protetora não perderia o controle de si própria e decidiu arrisca-se. As duas se levantaram e Setsuna preparou-se para entrarem. Konoka parou subitamente, se atirando para cima da espadachim novamente:

― K-Kono-chan?! ― Setsuna se espantou com o novo ataque da “amiga”.

― Me dá um beijo de boa-noite, Secchan? ― pediu olhando-a fixamente.

― Quê?!

― Por favor...

Setsuna corou intensamente diante do olhar da garota. Um beijo de boa noite não era nada de especial, mas no atual contexto, aquilo era bem mais que algo comum. Konoka não desviou o olhar e Setsuna sentiu-se na obrigação de atendê-la. Aproximou seu rosto do de Konoka e esta sentiu o coração disparar. Será que sua Secchan ia esquecer da baboseira de “garotas não devem beijar garotas”? Será que ela ia se ver livre da responsabilidade de ter que dizer com todas as palavras o que sentia por seu anjo? No fundo tudo o que Konoka queria era que Setsuna tomasse a iniciativa, assim não teria como ela ser rejeitada. Covarde, mas era essa sua estratégia.

Setsuna aproximou-se mais até que ficaram a dois centímetros. Parecia dividida entre as possibilidades. No último instante, porém, desviou e beijou-lhe carinhosamente no rosto.

― Hm?

― Boa noite, Kono-chan ― disse a espadachim, frustrando mais uma vez os planos egoístas de Konoka.

“Por que eu não disse daquela vez? ”

Konoka sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Não era a primeira da noite. Não podia evitar se sentir um lixo humano ao perceber que forçava situações a Setsuna para tentar livrar-se do dia em que teria que contar seus sentimentos e arriscar-se a ser rejeitada. Tudo o que fazia era pura e simplesmente medo, medo de ouvir “não”.

Sabia que Setsuna também sentia o mesmo amor diferente por ela, mas também sabia que a espadachim colocava seus valores acima de seus sentimentos e que era muito capaz de afastar-se definitivamente para não fugir de seus dogmas.

Se já não bastassem esses problemas, ainda havia os omiais, com seus pretendentes pomposos e sem graça. No fundo, a garota tinha certeza de que nunca se agradaria por nenhum deles. Seu coração já havia feito sua escolha e não voltaria atrás. Mas sua família não parecia se importar com isso e continuava lhe impondo omiais e mais deles. Quem sabe não tivessem mesmo como evitar magoá-la se esta não lhes dizia que já havia escolhido a pessoa que amaria por toda a vida. Mais uma vez o medo a fazia sofrer.

O último golpe que sofrera fora ao falar com Setsuna-P. talvez tivesse sido a gota que faltava para que ela transbordasse seus medos e culpa.

“Todas as suas vontades”.

Aquilo a fizera perceber o quanto agia de maneira diversa a que realmente desejava. Tudo o que queria era poder abraçar sua Secchan e dizer-lhe o quanto a amava cada dia mais por ser exatamente como era. As palavras da shikigami haviam entrado no fundo de sua alma.

Enquanto isso continuava fingindo ser a mesma Konoka de quando Negi chegara ao Japão, com seu sorriso Konoe e sua cuca fresca e sem preocupações. Pura ilusão. Até onde ela poderia fingir ser o que não era mais? Queria muito mostrar a todos e principalmente a sua Secchan o quanto crescera e mudara naquele tempo, mas........ Havia ainda o medo, o medo, sempre o medo....

― Cê tá acordada, Konoka?

Asuna a olhava na penumbra, acabara de levantar e Konoka nem tinha notado o despertador tocar ou ser espatifado:

― É....acordei um pouco cedo ― respondeu simplesmente.

Permaneceu em silencio enquanto a amiga se trocava para ir trabalhar apenas com uma luz de abajur para iluminar. Lembrou-se da vez em que Asuna tivera coragem para encarar de vez o professor Takahata. Claro que ficara arrasada depois, mas lá estava ela, inteirinha mais de um ano depois indo entregar jornais. Era uma mulher muito mais corajosa que ela própria.

Ao terminar de se vestir Asuna voltou-se para Konoka que estava quieta em sua cama e sentou-se na beira desta encarando na escuridão o rosto da amiga. Olhou-a séria por um instante:

― O que você tem? ― perguntou.

― N-Nada....só falta de sono... ― respondeu Konoka tentando ser evasiva.

― Hum.... É algo com a Setsuna?

― Hã? ― como a bakaranger podia adivinhar? Será que tinha algum dom de vidência ainda não descoberto?

― Olha, se não quiser conversar, eu entendo. Mas não fique guardando esses sentimentos só pra si. — disse a ruiva surpreendendo a quase-maga. ― Olha, sei que parece estranho, mas...que tal se conversasse com a Eva? Sei que ela é uma vampira sem coração, mas pelo menos é uma pessoa mais experiente. Tenho certeza que, mesmo que do jeito esquisito da velhaca, ela vai saber te dar algum conselho útil.

― ...

Asuna levantou-se, catou sua carta de pacto e rumou até a porta sem dizer nada. Antes de sair olhou mais uma vez para a cama de baixo do beliche:

― Pelo menos, bons conselhos sempre vêm quando a gente menos espera ― e saiu deixando uma Konoka estupefata sozinha novamente.

Alguns minutos depois ela se levantou e decidiu tomar um banho para começar mais um dia. Os pensamentos sobre seus medos e culpas haviam ficado um pouco de lado quando ela refletiu sobre o comportamento surpreendente de Asuna. As pessoas crescem e amadurecem mesmo. Talvez estivesse mesmo passando da ora dela crescer também. Conseguiu até sorrir pensando que conversar com Evangeline talvez não fosse mesmo tão mal. Quem sabe as palavras rudes da vampira lhe mostrassem uma saída.

“As Bakarangers são mesmo surpreendentes”.


	5. Lendas

A segunda-feira amanhecera radiante e as alunas do 1º ano A (afinal o tempo passa e nossas alunas chegaram ao colegial) mantinham a tradição de correrem para chegar à sala de aula. Negi Springfield, Asuna Kagurazaka e Konoka Konoe haviam chegado a algum tempo na sala e o jovem professor remexia desesperadamente papeis em suas mãos:

― O que há Negi? Que papelada é essa? ― perguntou Asuna sentada em sua carteira apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos.

― Bom dia Ojou-sama — cumprimentou Setsuna Sakurazaki chegando até o grupo com sua Yuunagi guardada às costas.

― E aí, beleza? ― cumprimentou Asuna distraída observando o desengonçado professor.

― Ah...olá Setsuna ― cumprimentou Negi também deixando cair algumas folhas que segurava abaixando-se para pega-las.

― ... Oi Secchan... ― respondeu Konoka sem nenhum entusiasmo. Olhava distraída para qualquer lugar bem distante. Setsuna prontamente percebeu o estranho comportamento da “amiga” e também a mudança sutil em sua presença mágica que indicava algum abalo emocional.

― O que houve Ojou-sama? ― perguntou preocupada. Mesmo que estivesse ali para garantir o bem estar físico da garota, o bem estar emocional dela era ainda mais importante para Setsuna.

― Nada.... ― limitou-se a responder Konoka ainda olhando para algum lugar distante. A espadachim não parecia nem um pouco satisfeita com a resposta evasiva, então decidiu completar. – Só não dormi muito bem hoje – o que não deixava de ser verdade, se você admitir que não dormir é o mesmo que dormir mal...

― ... ― a espadachim observou sua protegida por um instante e depois se abaixou para olhar Konoka mais de perto e esta não pode evitar olhar de volta. — Tem certeza que é só isso Kono-chan?

Konoka teve que se conter para não fugir dali ou mesmo cair no choro, conteve-se e respondeu:

― Tenho.

― Ah...Setsuna? Você está pronta pra reunião? ― perguntou Negi nervoso ainda revirando seus papéis.

―Ãh? Ah... Claro Negi-sensei ― respondeu Setsuna levantando-se.

― Reunião? ― perguntou Asuna sem entender.

―É Ane-san... ― respondeu Kamo percebendo que o mago acabaria sem responder novamente devido a sua confusão. ― Hoje o Aniki e a Setsuna-neesan vão ter que apresentar o relatório semestral de atividades de vigília ― explicou o arminho.

― Ah.... — Asuna finalmente entendeu o afobamento do garoto. ―É por isso todo esse escândalo?

― Ah... é que eu fico nervoso na hora de mostrar os relatórios para o diretor ― respondeu Negi ouvindo enfim a parceira. ― Tenho medo de ter feito algo errado ou sei lá... ― e voltou-se para Setsuna. — Você não fica nervosa Setsuna?

― Na verdade não. O senhor não precisa se preocupar. É só pensar que deu o melhor de si em suas atividades ― aconselhou a espadachim olhando de lado para Konoka que ainda mirava o nada.

O mago pareceu ficar profundamente tocado com as palavras da garota:

― Você tem razão Setsuna! ― afirmou ele com lagrimas de emoção. — Não vou mais me preocupar com isso! Melhor me preparar, a aula está para começar! ― E rumou para a mesa de professor decidido jogando suas anotações fora no caminho. Asuna e Setsuna observaram a mudança repentina do garoto caladas (*gota*).

― Bem, se vão pra essa reunião, vou levar o resto da galera pro refúgio da Eva ― disse Asuna para Setsuna depois de um tempo.

― Certo ― confirmou esta e olhou para a garota que ainda estava apartada desse mundo. Não sabia como desmanchar a inesperada barreira imposta pela “amiga”. Antes de se dirigir a sua carteira olhou rapidamente para Asuna que fez uma expressão de entendimento pela preocupação desta e disse apenas com os movimentos da boca:

“Eu cuido dela pra você. ”

Mais tarde naquele dia, após a reunião semestral para apresentação de relatórios de vigília, Setsuna e Negi caminhavam sob o sob fraco do outono em direção a casa de Evangeline:

― Puxa, que bom que você me tirou daquela conversa dos professores ― agradeceu Negi rindo.

―É verdade. A Setsuna-neesan sabe mesmo como sair a francesa ― confirmou Kamo com seu cigarro típico.

― Hu... você sempre fica preso nessas conversas dos professores? ― perguntou Setsuna também se divertindo.

― Pois é. Não sei como dizer que não quero ouvir aquela lorota toda ― confessou o jovem mago.

― Nossa. Nunca pensei que o veria falando dessa maneira Negi-sensei ― riu-se Setsuna da maneira que o professor falara. Negi corou levemente.

― He....

Os dois caminharam em silêncio por um tempo observando a paisagem do outono sobre Mahora. Negi refletia e de vez em quando olhava de lado para Setsuna:

― Algo errado, sensei? ― perguntou a espadachim sem olhá-lo ao perceber que estava sendo observada por este.

― Ah.... ― Negi pareceu ficar desconcertado e Setsuna estranhou. ― Setsuna.....posso te perguntar uma coisa?

― Hum...? Claro que sim, sensei ― respondeu ela curiosa para saber de que se tratava. Negi pareceu tomar fôlego para falar, mas por fim perguntou.

― Você gosta muito da Konoka, não é?

― Heim? ― Setsuna realmente não esperava essa pergunta. Corou violentamente e gaguejou algo indecifrável.

― Eu admiro muito você, Setsuna ― continuou falando o mago antes de receber sua resposta e a garota parou de tentar falar ao ouvir isto. ― Dedicou toda a sua vida por um único objetivo. Nunca desistiu ou pensou que fosse em vão seu desejo de proteger Konoka. Admiro seu jeito de ser.

Setsuna e Kamo ficaram boquiabertos ao ouvir a declaração de admiração do mago. Setsuna não esperava mesmo ouvir aquilo do garoto. Nunca havia parado para pensar na sua tarefa daquela maneira:

― O-obrigada... Negi-sensei ― disse depois de um tempo. ― Gostaria que soubesse que... eu também o admiro por vê-lo lutar por seus sonhos.

Negi abriu um sorriso sincero olhando para a espadachim:

― Obrigado Setsuna!

Os dois continuaram em silêncio depois dessa cena até chegarem a casa de Evangeline. Felizes mesmo sem saber o porquê.

― Você tem certeza Eva?

Konoka e Evangeline estavam sozinhas perto da piscina do refugio da vampira. Apesar de parecer loucura, Konoka havia seguido o conselho de Asuna e ido falar com a morcega sobre sua confusão. A coisa mais surpreendente foi ver que realmente não tinha sido uma má ideia:

― Olha Konoka Konoe, não adianta nada você ficar escondendo esse tipo de sentimento, você acabaria explodindo qualquer dia desses. Fugir não é solução nenhuma — disse a vampira séria.

― Certo.....eu entendi. Mas... ― Konoka parecia refletir enquanto falava. — Como posso saber que chegou a hora certa de encarar isso, Eva?

Evangeline estava encarando uma prova de fogo naquele momento. Uma prova para a sua paciência. Não sabia até onde aguentaria aquele drama adolescente. Só ainda tinha paciência por que não queria ver mais pessoas além dela com traumas amorosos.

― Olha garota, não existe uma fórmula matemática mágica que te diga quando é hora de correr riscos ou mesmo quando é bom apostar na loteria ― estava no seu limite de paciência. ― Quando for a hora você vai saber e tomar a atitude que tiver que tomar ― podia parecer clichê, mas infelizmente era a pura verdade. Mas a quase-maga não parecia satisfeita com aquela resposta evasiva.

― Mas. . .

― O que tão fazendo aí, hein? ― Chegou berrando Haruna lançando alguns personagens animados em cima das duas que se surpreenderam.

― Boa tarde mestra ― cumprimentou Negi vindo até elas.

― Boa tarde Evangeline-san ― cumprimentou Setsuna e Konoka quase caiu pra trás.

― Ah...olá garoto e.... ― e deu um sorrisinho que quase matou Konoka. ― ... Sakurazaki.

― Então, o que vocês duas conversavam em segredo aqui, hein? ― repetiu Haruna sentando-se entre Evangeline e Konoka. A vampira não pareceu satisfeita.

― Um litro de sangue e conto pra você ― disse e Haruna sumiu do meio delas em menos de um segundo.

― Desculpe se demorei, mas os professores estavam me prendendo ― pediu Negi curvando-se a mestra.

― Sem problema. Do que eles falavam? ― perguntou Eva que gostava de saber das conversas fiadas dos professores de Mahora.

― Nada de especial, só mais uma estória sobre a Árvore Mundo. Algo sobre realizar desejos de coração ― respondeu o mago.

― Ou seja: as mesmas bobagens que inventam _semple_ ― comentou Kuu Fei.

― Na verdade... – começou Yue. ― Andei lendo um livro sobre lendas de Mahora e encontrei uma que parecia com esta.

― E como era? ― perguntou Nodoka curiosa, adorava estórias românticas de desejos e magia.

― Dizia que a Árvore Mundo, de tempos em tempos, para descarregar um pouco da magia que acumula durante o período depois do festival Mahora, realiza alguns desejos de moradores de Mahora. Mas apenas pedidos sinceros, pois é necessário menos magia que um pedido “forçado” como, por exemplo, ganhar na loteria ― explicou a garota tomando seu suco de pepino com tangerina.

― Será mesmo verdade? ― Asuna não parecia disposta acreditar na baboseira de lenda, mas Evangeline interveio.

― Na verdade essa lenda é verdade ― afirmou a vampira e todas se surpreenderam. ― Já vi acontecer.

― E qual pedido foi atendido? ― Konoka não conteve a curiosidade.

― Eu desejei que o sangue o maldito Nagi viesse para Mahora para eu poder me livrar da minha maldição.

O silêncio foi completo aquela revelação:

― CARACA! Vô já lá fazer meu pedido! ― exclamou Haruna vorazmente.

― Duvido que você tenha algum pedido de coração para ser realizado ― zombou Asuna balançando sua espada como se fosse uma vareta.

A discussão sobre o novo boato continuou por um longo tempo. Evangeline e Konoka continuaram apenas observando a cena se desenrolar.

Depois de um tempo refletindo Konoka franziu a testa e olhou para Evangeline. A vampira por sua vez apenas sorriu a se levantou para ir tomar um drinque na parte de dentro do refúgio. No caminho só havia uma conclusão em sua mente para tudo aquilo.

“Os adolescentes são todos uns idiotas mesmo. ”


	6. Manhãs de outono podem ser inspiradoras

Aquela manhã de outono amanhecera fria e cinzenta. Para quase todas as pessoas isso seria um sinal de um dia sem graça e de poucos assuntos, mas algo no interior de Setsuna Sakurazaki lhe dizia que algo iria acontecer naquele dia triste.

Havia se passado duas semanas desde o dia da reunião semestral com o conselho diretor de Mahora. Naquele dia Setsuna havia percebido uma atitude estranha por parte de “sua” Ojou-sama, mas desde então a garota pareceu se esforçar para não deixar transparecer o que se passava apesar de todos notarem sua apatia constante. A espadachim tinha a impressão de que Konoka estava escondendo algo de importante, mas ainda assim não fazia perguntas. Pelo menos a quase-maga havia deixado pouco a pouco de tratá-la da estranha maneira distante daquele dia.

Setsuna terminava seu treino matinal enquanto sentia algo diferente. Asuna havia partido já a algum tempo para tomar café da manhã deixando uma reflexiva Setsuna sozinha.

Seria somente impressão ou tudo ao seu redor lhe dizia que havia algo de diferente no ar? Talvez um vírus invisível que matava em poucas horas ou.... Não! Bobagem! Quanta paranoia.... Mas.... Por que então tinha aquele pressentimento?

Terminou seus exercícios e sentou-se na grama. Esperava algo. O que, afinal? Ora, ora. O que estava acontecendo com ela hoje? Só sabia se fazer perguntas e mais perguntas. Com certeza não era do tipo filósofa amadora. Então por que sentia tanta necessidade de uma resposta?

De repente seu pensamento voou até Konoka. Sim, “sua” protegida que não tinha coragem de tomar de vez para si.... Por que ainda não havia raptado a garota para si? Ei! Mas no que estava pensando?! Tomar “sua”…ou melhor... Ojou-sama para si!? Como podia ser tão insolente?

“ _Por que não admite de vez, Setsuna Sakurazaki?_ ” Perguntou sua consciência com tom de consolo pela repentina crise de nervos de sua humana. “Por que não diz a ela tudo o que sente? Quem sabe ela sinta o mesmo. ”

Como?! Ojou-sama sentir…. O mesmo por ela?! Impossível! Konoka Ojou-sama era pura e sagrada! Não tinha capacidade de sentir algo tão.... _“Maravilhosamente”_ detestável! Ei?! Como assim ‘maravilhosamente’?! Não! Não era nada _“totalmente”_ maravilhoso sentir _…”Esse amor que me mata...”_ Ahrg! Mas que droga de consciência! Que só sabe _“Amar...amar...”_.

Setsuna se levantou e começou a andar em círculos no mesmo lugar. Sua consciência tinha a incrível habilidade de lhe perturbar mais do que qualquer outra coisa, às vezes até mais do que seus sonhos totalmente repulsivos _(“Deliciosos....admita...”)_ com Ojou-sama. Como gostaria de poder desligar essa “vozinha” que adorava jogar aquilo que não queria lembrar na sua cara.

_“Quê isso... esquece esse rancor e vai buscar seu sonhado beijo da Kono-chan...”_

Ai não! Mais verdades indesejáveis não! Será que não tinha pena de sua pobre alma adolescente frágil e tendenciosa a desastres?

― Bom dia, Setsuna de Gozaruna! ― cumprimentou Kaede Nagase quase fazendo a espadachim Shinmei enfartar. Deu um salto no ar, mas se recuperou para responder.

― Bom dia, Kaede. – O coração da garota ainda pulava atarantado com o susto.

― Parece que está um pouco preocupada. Tem algo errado de gozaruna? ― perguntou a ninja solicita com a aparente perturbação de sua companheira de serviços secretos. Setsuna se surpreendeu com a percepção da garota em notar tão rapidamente seu estado _(“E quem não perceberia?[*gota*]”_ ).

― Ah.... É que estou com um estranho pressentimento ― respondeu com sinceridade.

― Certo.... Sei como é isso... ― começou a ninja e Setsuna não entendeu a que se referia. ― Todos têm dias em que, mesmo sem saber como, sentem que algo de especial vai acontecer.

― Sim.... É isso que estou sentindo ― concordou Setsuna surpresa novamente com a maturidade da mulher.

― Sabe, de gozaruna, quando a verdade nos chama à porta, não há como fugir ― disse Kaede a frase de efeito enfatizando com seu tom de voz e em seguida se virou para partir. ― Até a aula, Setsuna de gozaruna. ― E foi-se, pulando de galho em galho, digno de MacacAsuna (novo apelido carinhoso que Ayaka conseguira conceber na última discussão em sala das duas).

― Ah. . . ― Setsuna ficou sem reação às palavras de Kaede e sua consciência riu-se com gosto.

_“Essa ninja é demais...”_

“Por que tudo parece cooperar nas piores horas?”.

― Voltei!

Asuna vinha entrando do quarto quando sentiu o delicioso cheiro de ovos fritos a moda inglesa. Encontrou Negi sentado à mesa ainda de pijama esperando seu café com água na boca:

― Bom dia Asuna! ― cumprimentou ele animado. ― Parece que hoje a Konoka está inspirada. ― disse apontando feliz para a cozinha. ― Está sentindo o cheiro?

― Oi Asuna! ― disse Konoka colocando a cara no aposento. Estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha como não se via há mais de duas semanas, segundo as contas da bakaranger.

― Ah.... bom dia...

― Já vou terminar de preparar o café, pode ir se preparando para comer maravilhas! ― enunciou a garota voltando para a pequena cozinha do apartamento.

Asuna franziu a testa e refletiu por um momento. Não era nada normal para uma garota que vinha parecendo um zumbi nos últimos tempos de repente voltar a ser uma margarida na manhã sem um bom motivo. Ora, mas estava com Setsuna até pouco tempo, não teria dado tempo para...

― Senta logo, Asuna! ― disse Negi que parecia que ia sair voando de tanta vontade de comer.

― Por que ainda está de pijama? ― perguntou a garota sem se animar.

― Ora, Ane-san, quem vai pensar em roupas quando acorda sentindo um cheiro desses? ― argumentou Kamo que também estava animado para comer.

― Hum... ― Asuna atirou sua bolsa em um canto e foi até a cozinha minúscula do lugar. Konoka mexia ovos em um canto e ainda cuidava de uma enorme quantidade de pratos ao mesmo tempo que talvez chefe nenhum conseguisse com a mesma graça.

― Sim, Asuna? ― perguntou Konoka sem tirar os olhos de seus pratos.

― Que bicho te mordeu? O que aconteceu pra você deixar de ser aquele zumbi pra voltar a ser esse poço de felicidade? ― perguntou sem rodeios a ruiva.

Konoka parou seu gingado entre os pratos depois de arrumar tudo para levá-los para a mesa. Ficou um tempo de costas para Asuna, mas esta não desviou o olhar e continuou esperando uma resposta. Por fim a garota respondeu:

― Sei lá Asuna, é que.... Hoje eu amanheci com um bom pressentimento sabe...

Asuna ergueu as sobrancelhas. Pressentimentos? Não, não podia ser coincidência. Setsuna lhe falara exatamente de pressentimentos mais cedo. Dissera-lhe que estava sentindo que algo aconteceria aquele dia e não fazia noção do que era. Não pretendia contar isso a Konoka, mas o fato não era de se ignorar, não vindo daquelas duas.

— Que foi? – perguntou Konoka se virando para olhar a ruiva que permanecia em silêncio.

― Não.... Não foi nada... ― respondeu Asuna tentando ser evasiva. — Que bom que está melhor hoje! Com certeza a Setsuna vai ficar feliz ao te ver assim! Sabe, ela vinha se culpando do nada pela sua apatia.... — Konoka ficou desconcertada ao ouvir isso, claro que Asuna dissera de propósito, mas fingiu não notar. — Quer ajuda pra levar a comida?

― Ah... claro! ― respondeu Konoka reassumindo seu sorriso Konoe a tanto esquecido e Asuna já saiu levando os pratos mais apetitosos para a mesa.

― Lá vai o rango!

― Eba! ― exclamaram Negi e Kamo ao mesmo tempo.

Konoka olhou para o nada por um momento. Sim, ela sentia que aquele seria o dia perfeito. Perfeito, ou para levar o maior pé na bunda da História, ou para ser a garota mais feliz do Universo. Evangeline tinha razão, ela sabia que aquele era o dia de se arriscar.

Era vencer ou morrer, nada a mais.


	7. Novamente eu e você

Setsuna ainda estava com os pensamentos perturbados quando chegou a sala de aula. Sentia triste por ter sido definitivamente derrotada por sua consciência, triste por que teria que encarar mais um dia da cara triste e desolada de “sua” Ojou-sama e triste por...

― Bom dia, Secchan ― exclamou Konoka se atirando nos braços da garota que por muito pouco não foi parar no chão.

― K-Kono-chan? ― O susto a fez esquecer as formalidades de sempre. Não esperava uma recepção calorosa como aquela.

― Hoje está parecendo um ótimo dia, não é Secchan? ― perguntou a garota de longos cabelos negros parecendo nem um pouco disposta a soltar sua “amiga”. Setsuna não pode deixar de pensar em seu pressentimento e olhou confusa para a outra.

― O que houve Kono-chan?

― Ué? Nada, oras. Por que você e a Asuna me perguntaram isso?

A espadachim não podia acreditar que depois de quase duas semanas tinha de volta sua Kono-chan do jeito de sempre, alegre, sorridente e incrivelmente linda com seu sorriso Konoe. Teve que se conter para não chorar de tanta alegria e contentou-se em sorrir radiante de volta para a garota que parecia um gatinho fofo pedindo para ser afofado mais ainda:

― Que bom que está bem Kono-chan! ― exclamou por fim para demonstrar em palavras sua felicidade e teve que parar antes que dissesse “Estava com tanta saudade da minha Kono-chan alegre de sempre”. Isso seria insolência demais para uma reles meia-youkai.

Depois dessa cena, que várias alunas incluindo Asuna e Evangeline, assistiram com o coração apertado como se assiste a um filme meloso de romance, a aula começou e todas voltaram a seus lugares. No meio de uma leitura de História, porém, Setsuna viu um papelzinho voar com precisão até sua cadeira. Abaixou-se e juntou-o, lendo:

_Secchan,_

_Que tal se fossemos passear um pouco depois das aulas? Digo... Só nós duas. Tenho uma coisa importante que eu gostaria de te dizer hoje. Espero que aceite._

_Konoka Konoe._

Setsuna ficou realmente curiosa ao ler este pequenino bilhete. Claro que não estranhava o fato de uma feliz Konoka querer passear com ela por Mahora, já havia quase se tornado um hábito entre elas nos seis meses anteriores à crise existencial da quase-maga, mas essa estória de “coisa importante que eu gostaria de te dizer hoje” não parava de martelar na cabeça da espadachim. O que seria? Teria algo haver com seu pressentimento? _“Ela sabe ela queria se....”_ , nem começa! Setsuna olhou para trás e viu que Konoka a observava, provavelmente esperando um sinal de resposta. E para tal a garota de cabelos amarrados como sempre apenas deu um leve sorriso, o que já foi o suficiente para fazer um outro de ponta a ponta do rosto da “amiga” surgir.

Ambas passaram o resto das aulas contando os segundos até o fim do dia letivo.

― Você vem pro refúgio da Eva com agente Konoka? ― perguntou Asuna ao final das aulas. As alunas iam se espreguiçando e se preparando para suas atividades rotineiras de alunas do colegial. ― Ué? Cadê a Setsuna?

― Sabe Asuna. Eu e a Secchan vamos passear hoje. ― disse Konoka tentando parecer displicente. ― Portanto, não vamos com vocês pro refúgio.

Asuna pareceu demorar alguns minutos para captar a frase, mas, assim que o fez, olhou para a curandeira e abriu um sorrisinho de entendimento que não conseguiu disfarçar:

― Mesmo? ― e a baka red teve que segurar a risada que queria sair. ― Então... Divirtam-se!

Konoka não esperou dois segundos e saiu da sala para encontrar a sua “amiga” que devia a estar esperando na estrada do prédio do colegial. Asuna ficou olhando para o lugar onde Konoka esteve com um sorrisinho bobo por algum tempo. Seus pensamentos de baka vagando por alguns minutos.

“O amor é uma coisa doida mesmo”.

― Cheguei! ― berrou Konoka pulando novamente no pescoço de Setsuna que dessa vez estava preparada e não perdeu o equilíbrio, tinha tanta saudade daquele sorriso que não pensou que era uma grande falta de respeito de abraça daquele jeito pala herdeira da família Konoe.

―Ótimo! Já quer ir Ojou-sama?

Mas Konoka a soltou imediatamente e encarou-a com uma carinha de irritação:

― Ah.... Desculpe. Já que ir... Kono-chan? ― refez a pergunta Setsuna percebendo do que se tratava e Konoka reabriu o sorriso que a espadachim temeu por um dia ter se extinto e pegou o braço da “amiga” para começarem a caminhar em direção ao centro comercial de Mahora.

― Que tal comer algo? ― sugeriu a renovada quase-maga branca e sua guardiã concordou prontamente, querendo apenas poder continuar vendo aquele rosto que amava tanto iluminado daquela maneira. ‘Amava!?’

― Que foi Secchan? ― perguntou Konoka ao sentir sua Secchan se remexeu de repente.

― Ah... nada, nada mesmo. Está um dia meio frio, não acha Kono-chan? ― perguntou a garota tentando desviar a conversa para bem longe de seus pensamentos absurdos.

― Verdade. Está chegando o inverno ― comentou a Konoe olhando para as árvores desfolhadas no caminho que passavam.

Conversaram durante quase todo o caminho até a lanchonete favorita delas, Asuna e Negi naquela parte da cidade acadêmica. Ambas curtiam cada momento como se tivessem ficado separadas por todo aquele tempo em que Konoka esteve longe do mundo. Setsuna sentia-se abençoada por ter de volta a “sua Konoka de sempre” enquanto Konoka curtia a sensação de não sentir mais a culpa que a vinha sufocando todos os momentos de sua vida. Estava conseguindo ser natural com Setsuna novamente, podia até mesmo passar um pouco dos limites com seu jeito de segurá-la pelo braço, ou mesmo com as piadas que tirava com a espadachim. Aquele era o dia certo para mostrar quem era afinal, mostrar como mudara em alguns pontos e como em outros apenas amadurecera o que já sentia antes, como era no caso que se referia a sua Secchan.

Foram até a lanchonete e comeram sanduíches antes de partirem para olhar as lojas daquela parte de Mahora. Konoka parava para olhar cada vitrine no caminho e de vez em quando entrava nas lojas para comprar algo:

― Você se diverte mesmo fazendo isso, não Kono-chan? ― perguntou Setsuna sorrindo quando a maga terminou de pagar uma jaqueta rosa que a fizera ter quase um acesso de tão “incrivelmente fofa” como dissera a garota.

― He he. . . ― riu Konoka colocando o pacote com seu produto debaixo do braço. ―É uma mania comum entre “patricinhas” que cresceram numa família rica, eu acho. — teorizou e Setsuna segurou uma risada.

Continuaram o passeio fazendo diversas paradas. Quase todas para comprar mais alguma peça de roupa. Setsuna se surpreendia cada vez mais com sua “amiga”. Estava diferente. Mesmo que ainda fosse o mesmo sorriso de sempre havia algo de diferente ali. Não era algo ruim, pelo contrário, a garota parecia ter crescido de uma maneira que ainda não tinha reparado. Teria ela mudado graças a sua “crise”? Seria essa impressão apenas fruto de sua mente sentindo novamente a sensação de estar tão perto de sua.... Sua protegida? E ainda tinha a história de que a garota queria lhe falar algo de importante, o que seria? Estava curiosa, mas não fazia nenhuma pergunta sobre isso. Preferia curtir essa nova Konoka que se revelava aos seus olhos com toda a calma.

Já a quase-maga branca se felicitava cada vez que percebia que sua Secchan estava aceitando seu novo jeito de ser. Não que realmente tivesse virado outra pessoa do dia para a noite, mas agora não tentava fingir ser uma garotinha inocente, ou controlar suas piadas ou mesmo a vontade e abraçar o braço livre de Setsuna como se este fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Konoka estava muito feliz em poder agir como queria e ver sua “amiga” gostar desse seu novo modo de agir.

As horas foram se passando e o fim da tarde já não estava tão distante quanto estivera. Konoka passou em uma loja de entregas e pagou para que deixassem seus embrulhos (que já pareciam uma montanha do que outra coisa) no apartamento. Queria estar com os braços livres. O fim do dia também significava que estava chegando a hora de se jogar do precipício. Depois de endereçar suas compras parou em frente a uma sorveteria refletindo. Ficou vários segundos parada e Setsuna sem conter sua curiosidade resolveu perguntar:

― Algum problema Kono-chan? ― perguntou colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de sua protegida sem perceber. Konoka sentiu um arrepio àquele toque involuntário.

― Lembra o que eu escrevi no bilhete hoje cedo Secchan? ― perguntou sem olhar para a espadachim.

― Ah... lembro. ― respondeu Setsuna sentindo o coração acelerar um pouco ao ouvir aquilo.

― Eu disse que tinha uma coisa importante para te contar...

― Ah. . .

― Você quer um sorvete Secchan? ― Perguntou Konoka saindo de seus pensamentos.

― Hum? ― Setsuna estranhou a repentina mudança de assunto e Konoka lhe fintou o rosto confuso.

― Tudo fica mais fácil depois de um bom sorvete, Secchan! ― E não esperou uma resposta para puxar sua “amiga” pelo braço para a sorveteria em frente. Setsuna não entendeu, mas sorriu para a maneira de sua Kono-chan demonstrar que estava nervosa com o que diria. Ela própria ficou nervosa depois de perceber isso.

Konoka sorriu. Não fazia mal enrolar só mais um pouquinho, né?


	8. Do fundo do meu coração

Konoka lambia seu sorvete olhando distraidamente para o horizonte totalmente laranja do fim daquela tarde de outono. Tentava parecer relaxada sem sucesso e Setsuna estava ficando nervosa ao perceber a agitação de sua “amiga”. As duas voltavam sem pressa para a república estudantil. Estranhamente as ruas estavam desertas, não havia estudantes de um lado para o outro como se costumava a ver no fim das tardes de treino dos clubes esportivos do colegial feminino de Mahora. O silêncio entre elas estava perdurando a mais de cinco minutos até que Konoka parou de andar sem aviso fazendo Setsuna colidir com ela:

― O que houve Kono-chan?

― A Árvore Mundo... ― Konoka respondeu simplesmente como se aquilo fosse a resposta para todos os enigmas do universo. Como se tudo o que precisasse na vida fosse encontrar aquela árvore. Setsuna ergueu uma sobrancelha.

― O que tem a Árvore Mundo Kono-chan?

― Secchan... que tal se fizéssemos um pedido de coração a Árvore Mundo? Que nem a Eva disse que fez. Um pedido pra mim e um pra você? ― sugeriu Konoka sem desgrudar os olhos da árvore mais ao longe.

― Um... pe... Pedido de c-co-coração? ― Setsuna deu um salto para trás ao ouvir a sugestão, isso por que a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente foi pedir coragem para raptar Konoka para si de uma vez por todas. Konoka ergueu as sobrancelhas para a espadachim que parou de se agitar diante do olhar de sua protegida.

Sabendo muito bem o que fazia, Konoka se aproximou novamente da espadachim que apenas observou e, com a cara de inocência mais convincente do mundo perguntou:

― Não tem nada que você queira pedir a Árvore Secchan? Nada mesmo?

Aquilo era demais para os nervos da amorosamente confusa Setsuna. Não conseguiu evitar corar violentamente diante do olhar e da pergunta de Konoka que fazia um esforço absurdo para segurar uma risada de satisfação por perturbar tanto sua “amiga de infância”. Gaguejou algo indecifrável por alguns segundos até perceber que teria que responder sinceramente àquela pergunta e respirar fundo para se acalmar:

― Na verdade eu tenho mesmo algo que desejo do fundo do meu coração Kono-chan. ― admitiu séria e dessa vez foi Konoka quem corou violentamente diante da sinceridade da protetora. A Konoe sentiu o coração dar um salto no peito, mas percebeu no mesmo instante que realmente o dia certo era algo mágico.

 **―** Então vamos ― afirmou voltando ao seu ânimo típico e começou a puxar a “amiga” pela mão em direção a Árvore.

Setsuna não fez menção de resistir ao chamado. Na verdade, poderia ser arrastada até a boca de um dragão por Konoka que não se importaria. Era estranha aquela sensação do calor da mão de sua Kono-chan, não queira mais perder aquilo nem por um segundo e só se tocou de algo novamente quando esta a soltou. A espadachim abriu a boca para protestar quando percebeu que estavam sob a Árvore Mundo.

A visão que se tinha dali era incrível. O céu totalmente dourado iluminando Mahora que parecia realmente mágica daquele jeito. Setsuna apreciou a paisagem por um momento esquecendo-se do porque se deixara levar até ali. Konoka andou por debaixo da Árvore. Incrivelmente não estava mais nervosa, tinha certeza que faria o que tinha que ser feito e isso era o suficiente naquele momento. Respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de encostar suas costas nas de sua Secchan:

― O dia fica lindo a essa hora, não acha Secchan? ― perguntou Konoka olhando para partes distantes de Mahora. Pode sentir o coração da espadachim bater mais forte.

― Sim... diante de seus olhos tudo fica belo Kono-chan ― Setsuna não acreditou nas próprias palavras, mas estranhamente não temeu estar sendo insolente ou coisa do gênero. Nada parecia errado naquele momento.

Konoka corou forte ao ouvir a resposta sem temor da espadachim. Não esperava que Setsuna fosse lhe dar logo essa de cara. O silêncio recaiu novamente entre elas, Konoka sentia-se meio anestesiada, finalmente tinha chegando a hora de confessar o que sentira por tanto tempo, nem conseguia acreditar que aquilo realmente estivesse acontecendo.

Os olhos de Setsuna percorriam a paisagem enquanto ela própria navegava por suas lembranças. Lembrou-se de cada dia de treino em que se esforçou por querer ficar mais forte, lembrou-se de cada batalha que enfrentou em seu caminho, de cada noite em que dormiu só e até ao relento. Tudo aquilo no fundo era por um mesmo objetivo: estar perto de Konoka. Ao perceber isso nem pode acreditar que agora estava ali, ao lado dela, com suas costas encostadas nas dela. Devia ser louca por venerar tanto assim alguém, alguém que nunca perceberia esse seu sentimento:

― Bom, vou fazer meu pedido primeiro, tá Secchan? ― perguntou a Konoe sentindo um vácuo no estomago. – Depois você pode fazer o seu também.

― T-tá. ― a espadachim já havia compreendido que o pedido fora um pretexto da garota para dizer o que queria.

Konoka olhou distraída uma última vez para o horizonte respirando fundo antes de fechar os olhos como se fosse se atirar de paraquedas:

― Eu desejo poder ter sempre a Secchan perto de mim...

Setsuna parou de respirar ao ouvir aquilo.

“... por.... por mais que as pessoas achem que tenho tudo e nada pode me faltar, sei há tem algo que faz toda a diferença...”.

O coração de Setsuna batia descompassado. Não podia estar querendo dizer o que ela pensava que estava.

“... mesmo que eu sorria por dentro sinto um vazio quando ela não está comigo. ”.

Até mesmo a consciência de Setsuna ficou muda diante do que ouvia.

“... quando estou com a Secchan me sinto de um jeito diferente... como não me sinto com mais ninguém... é uma alegria que não posso descrever...”.

Por um instante Setsuna temeu acabar desmaiando por falta de oxigenação no cérebro.

“... quero ela sempre perto de mim por que... sei que não conseguiria ser feliz de verdade longe dela... por que...”.

Parecia que o tempo havia parado para escutar as palavras da Konoe.

“... por que eu a amo como a mais ninguém”.

O silêncio era tangível. As duas garotas estavam imersas em uma profusão de sentimentos. Ao longe se ouviu o sinal que tocava no fim da tarde.

Setsuna simplesmente não conseguia mais processar nenhuma informação. “Kono-chan disse que... disse que...”. Sua consciência também não se manifestava, vai ver nem ela esperava algo assim. Então seu sentimento não era uma fantasia? Então não estava condenada amar a vida inteira sem ser correspondida? A espadachim teve vontade de sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Uma silenciosa lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto agora pálido. Era tudo o que sempre quisera ouvir. Konoka havia lhe dito exatamente o que dizia em seus sonhos (isso excluindo outras coisas que dizia em outros sonhos que a guerreira tinha às vezes). Mas... estava errado! Como a pura e inocente Konoka Konoe fora se apaixonar por uma meio-uzoku amaldiçoada como ela?! Isso era infame! Por que então tinha vontade de saltitar abobalhada até ficar tonta a cair? Sua mente dava voltas sem parar...

Konoka, por sua vez, sentia um misto de alívio e temor que a sufocava. Finalmente havia confessado o que sentia, não precisaria mais esconder seu sentimento tão profundo ou mesmo disfarçá-lo em uma simples amizade boba. Não mais se censuraria por querer abraçar a espadachim e talvez ir além disso. Não precisaria mais usar a desculpa esfarrapada de pacto provisório para tentar beijar sua protetora. Mas... ao mesmo que isso era maravilhoso, um medo se precedentes lhe corroía sem cessar: e se Setsuna não quisesse aquilo? Claro que sabia que a espadachim também sentia algo diferente por ela, mas... e se fugisse? Com certeza aquilo devia se enquadrar na descrição de “insolência absoluta” da garota. Setsuna era muito fechada e sempre colocava seus sentimentos abaixo da razão. E se partisse por temer estar corrompendo a jovem herdeira das associações de Kanto e Kansai? E se fizesse alguma besteira?! Não, não! Não devia ter dito aquilo! Devia ter escondido o sentimento para pelo menos poder estar perto de sua “amiga”! Agora provavelmente perderia a companhia de sua Secchan para sempre! Não! Se isso acontecesse ela sim faria uma bobagem bem grande! Quem sabe suicídio ou até...

― Eu desejo poder proteger a Kono-chan sempre...

Konoka despertou de seus devaneios de horror num estalo. Aquilo era... o pedido da espadachim?

“... durante toda a minha vida eu me dediquei a lutar e me aperfeiçoar... tudo para poder ser digna de protegê-la...”.

Se... será que...

“... a minha vida sempre foi confusa, mas... a única coisa de que tenho certeza é que não posso viver longe dela...”.

Konoka deixou lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto ao ouvir aquilo.

“... ela é o sentido de eu estar aqui... é o sentido de eu continuar em frente... ela é o meu sentido...”.

...

“... por isso eu peço para estar junto a ela... mesmo que seja de longe... mesmo que eu a veja apenas uma única vez em um ano todo... eu preciso disso...”.

Setsuna também não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que ela nunca deixava ninguém ver, mas que ainda assim estavam quase sempre ali.

“... isso tudo por que... por que eu a amo mais do que a qualquer coisa na minha vida”.

A noite começou a cair e o céu começou a ficar coberto de estrelas de todos os lados. Konoka ainda deixava as lagrimas correrem, sua Secchan não fugiria por enquanto afinal, isso era motivo de sobra para estar feliz. Setsuna olhava para as folhas da Árvore Mundo que se mantinham verdes mesmo no fim do outono, mesmo achando que estava traindo a confiança depositada nela pela família Konoe , percebeu que há momentos em que simplesmente não se pode ir contra a correnteza da vida, apenas se pode deixar levar como estava fazendo naquele momento.

O tempo foi passando e a noite esfriando. Em breve estariam com muito frio se ficassem paradas ali. Percebendo que Setsuna não teria coragem nem mais para respirar alto Konoka quebrou o silêncio:

― Temos que ir jantar Secchan ― disse ainda encostada na espadachim. Ainda temia um pouco que esta saísse voando e nunca mais voltasse.

―É... é verdade ― concordou Setsuna com a voz baixa e envergonhada.

Konoka foi para a frente da protetora em um movimento e a encarou nos olhos. Setsuna corou absurdamente com aquela proximidade. A curandeira sorriu. Não precisava mais fingir que não tinha intenções mais ocultas em seus atos. Acariciou levemente o rosto em brasa da “amiga” com a mão e sentiu esta tremer sob seu toque:

― Ko-Kono-chan... ― Setsuna mal conseguia juntar alguns fonemas de tão nervosa. Sua respiração estava rasa e desigual.

― Secchan...

Setsuna fechou os olhos quando a maga se aproximou. Tremia por inteiro. Se parasse para raciocinar provavelmente se puniria de maneira cruel por estar naquela situação. Felizmente a última coisa que queria naquele momento era parar para raciocinar. Sentiu a respiração de Konoka no seu rosto e não resistiu ao impulso de acabar com o último centímetro que as separava, beijando-a.

Konoka acariciou os lábios de Setsuna com os seus de maneira suave e delicada. A espadachim não teve qualquer reação a não ser de receber aquele gesto. O calor dos lábios da protegida a fazia esquecer de qualquer outra coisa. Criou coragem para retribuir o beijo como devido e as duas ficaram mergulhadas naqueles toques calmos e leves por um tempo que não conseguiram perceber.

Depois de alguns minutos, ou séculos sem fim depois as duas se separaram. Konoka abriu os olhos para ver que Setsuna ainda os mantinha fechados, como se não quisesse acordar de um sonho. Naquele momento a quase-maga percebeu que nunca iria querer mais ninguém além de sua Secchan. Ninguém poderia ser mais perfeito do que o seu anjo de asas brancas que vivia por ela. Queria viver por ela também durante toda a vida.

A guerreira abriu os olhos lentamente e se viu diante do olhar de sua princesa. Como era doce o olhar de sua Kono-chan. Queria poder observá-lo pela eternidade. Quem sabe até tomar-lhe os lábios novamente algumas vezes nesse período...(“ _Até parece que seria só isso mesmo..._ ”). Setsuna teve o impulso de beijá-la novamente, era difícil para ela tomar a iniciativa por isso não conseguiu se mexer nada mais que um centímetro:

― ... ? ― Konoka percebeu o desconforto da “amiga”, mas quando Setsuna conseguiu se aproximar um pouco mais de Konoka uma música as despertou para a realidade. Setsuna saltou cinco metros para trás com o susto e Konoka pegou o celular cantador do bolso extremamente irritada. Tinha que tocar logo agora que sua Secchan tentava quebrar as próprias barreiras?!

― Alô? Asuna? ― Konoka se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz da baka red irritada. Ora, ela é quem deveria estar irritada! Setsuna ainda tentava recuperar-se do susto apoiando as mãos nos joelhos para tentar respirar.

― Ei Konoka! Onde é que você tá? Quem é que vai preparar o jantar? ― reclamou a bakaranger pelo aparelho e Konoka se tocou que já devia ter preparado o jantar àquela hora.

― Ah... eu já vou. Por que você e o Negi não pedem logo uma pizza? ― sugeriu para acalmar a garota esfomeada do outro lado da linha.

― Hunf... tá certo. Mas vem logo! ― E desligou na cara da quase-maga.

― Era a Asuna? ― perguntou Setsuna já mais calma. Agora sentia um misto de raiva e alivio pele interrupção.

― Pois é. ― confirmou Konoka olhando mal-humorada para o aparelho.

― Já está mesmo tarde. Precisamos ir.

Konoka olhou para Setsuna que não pode deixar de corar. Ainda mais depois de tudo o que ocorrera naquele dia. Sorriu de uma maneira bem Konoe e ergueu o indicador no ar:

― Duvido que ganhe de mim Secchan ― disse e seu dedo brilhou levemente.

― Quê?

― Corrida ― exclamou Konoka que havia conjurado seus patins saindo em disparada em direção a escadaria que levava a república.

― Ei! Espera Kono-chan! – pediu Setsuna começando a corrida atrás.

As duas correram sem parar até chegarem ao apartamento onde Negi e Asuna devoravam esfomeados uma grande pizza e discutiam se iam ou não guardar a outra para elas. Nenhum dos dois percebeu qualquer diferença entre Konoka e Setsuna. Todos comeram e riram um pouco antes da hora de irem dormir.

No fundo, porém, as duas “amigas” estavam muito diferentes. Konoka só faltava sair flutuando de tanta felicidade e Setsuna pensava que devia amanhecer com pressentimentos muito mais vezes dali pra frente.

“Quem sabe se todos os dias fossem assim. ”

“ _É... haveriam muitos beijos com Konoka Ojou-sama... he he he. ”_

“Quem sabe desligar consciências também pudesse ser feito todos os dias. ”

“ _. . . ”_


	9. Sonho e pesadelo

O céu começava a clarear e Asuna Kagurazaka voltava para as proximidades da república estudantil de Mahora animada. Estava voltando do trabalho de entregar jornais que fazia a anos para saldar um pouco de suas dívidas com a família Konoe e já vinha aquecendo-se para o treino matinal de kendô com Setsuna que devia já estar no local de sempre a sua espera.

Correu alguns minutos e logo viu a espadachim em posição com uma espada de madeira olhando para o horizonte. Estava compenetrada e Asuna pensou que talvez conseguisse surpreende-la se chegasse de mancinho. Tirou a carta de pacto e sussurrou “Adeat” enquanto se aproximava mais lentamente de outra garota pelas costas, uma enorme espada apareceu em suas mãos e ela se concentrou para que esta assumisse a forma de um enorme harisen.

Posicionou-se bem atrás da guerreira que ainda olhava concentrada para algo no horizonte e preparou-se para um golpe com toda a força. Tinha certeza de que Setsuna viraria-se a tempo de aparar o ataque de “bom dia”. Brandiu seu harisen com toda a força num golpe de menos de um segundo já preparando-se para ser contra-atacada.

PAF!

― Aw! ― Setsuna caiu para frente com o impacto do leque de papel em sua cabeça. Asuna se surpreendeu: havia acertado? Como a espadachim podia estar tão desatenta assim?

― Ops! Foi mal Setsuna! O que te deu pra ficar tão avoada? ― perguntou a ruiva estendendo a mão para a outra garota que aceitou.

― Ah... ― Setsuna pareceu ficar perturbada com a pergunta de Asuna. A verdade é que as lembranças da tarde anterior sob a Árvore Mundo ainda estavam muito frescas na mente da garota. Havia inclusive sonhado com a Konoe, mas não era recomendável ficar lembrando ou revendo as imagens que haviam permanecido em sua mente quando acordou, pelo menos àquela hora da manhã.

― Hum? ― Asuna se aproximou para olhar melhor a espadachim que corou fortemente. Colocando a mão na testa desta a bakaranger notou a temperatura elevada na pele da morena.

― A-Asuna? ― Setsuna olhou temerosa para a garota que parecia estar juntando dois mais dois. Asuna abriu um sorrisinho desconfiado.

― Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem entre você e a Konoka? ― perguntou a ruiva diretamente quase fazendo a guerreira ter uma convulsão.

― Q-Q-QUÊ?!?! D-Do q-q-q v-você está falando Asuna?! ― questionou Setsuna inutilmente tentando parecer inocente.

― Não tenta disfarçar vai.. você é péssima nisso Setsuna. ― disse Asuna sendo franca e Setsuna percebeu que estava encrencada.

― Mas. . . eu não. . .

― Essa manhã, antes de sair pro trabalho... eu ouvi a Konoka dizendo seu nome enquanto dormia sabia? ― contou a ruiva e Setsuna engoliu em seco. ― Com o que será que ela estava sonhando, hei Setsuna?

A espadachim não teve reação por um momento. Encarou a garota com harisen ponderando: não conseguiria fingir que não havia acontecido algo, realmente era péssima em fingir e Asuna nunca lhe deixaria em paz antes de saber o que houvera. Suspirou chegando a conclusão de que não tinha saída, mas faria a ruiva jurar segredo eterno que, se fosse quebrado, poderia acabar em tragédia.

― É que ontem... ― começou Setsuna baixinho e Asuna aproximou o ouvido para ouvir os quase sussurros da garota. ― ... Eu e a Kono-chan... nós... — e o fim da frase só pode ser ouvido pelo ouvido atento e curioso de Asuna.

Setsuna afastou-se da ruiva ficando extremamente corada. Asuna pareceu processar a informação recebida por uns segundos, talvez fossem as naturais dificuldades de uma bakaranges, e pouco a pouco um sorriso zombeiro de orelha a orelha começou a se formar no rosto dela.

― Hi...he he... ― Asuna tentava conter uma enorme gargalhada que crescia sem sucesso. Setsuna ficou ainda mais constrangida.

― Aw... Asuna...

― Ha ha ha!!!!

― Asuna! ― Setsuna estava vermelha como a gravata do uniforme que usava. Teve vontade de sumir dali de tanta vergonha que sentia.

― Quer dizer que agora é oficial? Quero dizer, entre você e a Konoka? ― perguntou a ruiva ainda rindo-se abertamente da vergonha da outra.

― Q-QUÊ?!?! O-o-ofi-fi-f-Oficial?!

― É oras! Vai me dizer que ainda vão fazer doce?! ― perguntou Asuna cruzando os braços.

― Na verdade nós ainda não...

― BOM DIA Secchan! ― exclamou uma voz extremamente meiga antes de agarrar Setsuna pelo pescoço conseguindo dessa vez derrubar a espadachim no chão.

― K-K-Kono-chan?! ― Setsuna teve certeza de que teria um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento. – B-B-Bom dia!

― Bom dia Asuna! ― cumprimentou Negi que vinha seguindo Konoka um pouco a distância.

― Negi? Konoka? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui a essa hora? ― perguntou Asuna surpresa com o aparecimento dos dois.

― Ué Asuna? Não lembra que eu e a Konoka fazemos parte da equipe que vai organizar os festejos do fim de ano? ― perguntou Negi observando interessado Setsuna se levantando desajeitada com Konoka pendurada no seu pescoço.

― Ah é... mas vai ter uma reunião tão cedo?

― Não tão cedo, mas passamos aqui pra levar vocês pra tomar café com agente antes de irmos a reunião. ― disse o garoto.

― Vamos tomar café, né Secchan? ― perguntou Konoka sorrindo para a espadachim.

― É? Ah... tá bom ― concordou Setsuna impotente diante do olhar da quase-maga.

― Ué? Agora? Bom... vamos então... se é pra comer... ― concordou Asuna e os quatro amigos começaram a caminhar em direção ao metro.

Durante o caminho Asuna lançava olhares desconfiados para Konoka e Setsuna, porém as duas garotas pareciam as mesma. Teriam mesmo se beijado? Bom, Setsuna não inventaria nada nesse sentido então... mas por que agiam como sempre?

Konoka se limitava a ficar pendurada no braço direito de Setsuna como fazia sempre nos últimos seis meses, não queria colocar Setsuna em situações que a constrangessem. Sabia que agora a relação delas não era mais como antes, mas ia tentar ir com calma com sua protetora. Mesmo que agora estivessem mais próximas do que a dois dias, Setsuna era capaz de afastar-se se a maga fosse com muita sede ao pote, mas pelo menos ia aproveitar bastante cada pequeno passo que dessem dali pra frente, sem pressa.

Setsuna já havia percebido que Konoka estava “pegando leve” com ela e sentiu-se feliz pela atitude da “ex-amiga”. A espadachim ainda não se sentia segura para tomar qualquer atitude. Na verdade ainda não achava nada certo que se aproximassem daquela maneira. E se algum membro do conselho de Kanto ou Kansai descobrisse?! E se alguém da família da maga descobrisse?! Seria morta sem piedade! Mas o pior é que deixaria uma triste Konoka sozinha! Nunca! Claro que queria ter aquele contato intimo com Konoka, mas as coisas precisariam ser com calma, ela ainda tinha que pensar muito sobre o que fariam e agradeciam profundamente por Konoka entender sua posição.

Asuna se esforçou ao máximo para por Konoka a Setsuna contra a parede no resto da manhã, mas não teve sucesso. Negi não entendeu muito bem o objetivo da ruiva, mas achou bastante graça ao ver a garota ficar irritada em não conseguir o que queria. Aos seus olhos Konoka e Setsuna não haviam feito nada para merecerem tamanha perseguição da ruiva.

“Por que elas estão disfarçando, afinal? ”

“Por que será que a Asuna está tão engraçada? ”

De maneira quase imperceptível os dias foram passando. Asuna era a única que sabia da nova fase da relação entre Konoka e Setsuna, e só poderia ser a única mesmo já que as duas garotas não davam brecha para que mais alguém descobrisse sobre seu “segredo”. Nem mesmo Paru ou Asakura se deram conta de nada, pois na frente de todos as “ainda amigas” agiam da mesma maneira de sempre, somente nos raros momentos a sós que Konoka aproveitava para tirar uma “casquinha” de sua guardiã.

No fim da tarde da sexta-feira seguinte Asuna, Negi, Konoka e Setsuna voltavam para a área estudantil de Mahora sem pressa, Asuna comentava o quanto o professor de matemática do 1º ano-A gostava de complicar as coisas:

― Caraca. . . É por isso que eu não consigo melhorar minhas notas em Matemática! Aquele velho babão não sabe ensinar direito ― esbravejou a ruiva para o divertimento dos outros.

― Ora Asuna, não são todos que estão preparados para lecionar para as Bakarangers ― argumentou Konoka que ia pendurada no braço de Setsuna pelo caminho.

― Se quiser podemos estudar esse fim de semana Asuna ― sugeriu Negi, mas Asuna não se agradou com a ideia de passar o fim de semana sendo humilhada pela burrice que tinha.

― Ah... sem essa! Prefiro estudar sozinha e me ferrar!

― Mas por quê? ― jovem mago não entendeu a reação negativa da ruiva.

― Por que não ― finalizou Asuna não querendo continuar com sua burrice em pauta. ― Então: a gente não vai ao cinema? ― perguntou para mudar de assunto.

― Cinema? ― Setsuna repetiu se entender.

― É mesmo! O filme que a gente estava comentando já chegou aos cinemas ― exclamou Negi feliz para Kamo em seu ombro.

― Esqueci de te avisar Secchan ― disse Konoka com cara de pedido de desculpas. ― Nós marcamos de ir ao cinema hoje, você vem né? ― pediu a Konoe com cara de bichinho pedindo para ser afofado. Setsuna ficou sem reação por um momento.

― Ah... eu tenho que fazer minha vigília hoje... ― argumentou a espadachim sem conseguir tirar os olhos da carinha de pedido de Konoka.

― Ara, Secchan! ― exclamou a quase-maga fazendo beicinho para a felicidade dos hormônios e da consciência de Setsuna que estavam sempre à espreita. — Por favor...

“ _Ora! Não perca essa chance de ficar perto dela!”_ ordenou sua consciência com tom manso. ’Mas... não posso sair do meu posto essa noite... ’ tentou argumentar a espadachim. _“E vai perder a oportunidade de ficar abraçadinha com a Kono-chan no escurinho de cinema? ”_

― T-tá... encontro vocês em vinte minutos no cinema ― disse a espadachim mirando a face que a fazia esquecer de tudo. Konoka abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

― Legal Secchan! Você vai gostar de ir conosco ― disse abraçando ainda mais fortemente a espadachim que corou.

― Beleza! Vai ser bom mesmo ― concordou Negi que não captou o outro sentido de Konoka querer levar Setsuna ao cinema sem ser o de ver o tal filme.

Meia hora depois lá estavam os quatro amigos entrando na sessão do início da noite daquela sexta-feira. Sentaram-se nas poltronas na seguinte ordem da esquerda para a direita: Negi, Asuna, Setsuna e Konoka. A ruiva fez questão de se botar entre o professor e as amigas, pois a curiosidade excessiva que o garoto vinha demonstrando para assuntos “interessantes” vinha se mostrando crescentemente, provavelmente Negi estava chegando à adolescência e ela é que não ia facilitar pros seus hormônios juvenis.

Logo no início da sessão Konoka baixou o braço de sua poltrona para poder abraçar Setsuna. A garota corou ao sentir o abraço da “ex-amiga”, mas logo retribuiu aconchegando-a em seus braços. De vez em quando, ou melhor, quando se lembrava, Asuna dava uma espiada nas “quase alguma coisa” para checar se ainda estavam tão pudicas e se decepcionava ao vê-las comportadamente assistindo o filme de aventura.

Em uma determinada cena do filme onde os personagens paravam para um longo diálogo Konoka teve uma ótima idéia para se distrair. Protegida pela escuridão do cinema a morena virou o rosto para beijar o pescoço de Setsuna próximo a orelha. A garota arrepiou-se ao sentir o toque dos lábios de Konoka, mas logo relaxou e aproveitou a sensação daqueles beijos. Apertou a morena em seus braços e sua respiração perdeu um pouco do compasso, Konoka continuou provando sem pressa o gosto da pele de Setsuna que se segurava para não emitir nenhum som. Era difícil, mas não podia dar sinal do que estavam fazendo pois Asuna e Negi estavam logo ao lado, mesmo que a baka estivesse parecendo hipnotizada seja lá pelo que na tela grande.

Setsuna apertava o ombro de Konoka tanto pedindo para que parasse quanto para que continuasse. Nunca tinha sentido aquele tipo de coisa (isso não inclui os sonhos que, afinal, são sonhos) e estava quase perdendo a razão em meio aos beijos mornos de sua amada. Esquecia-se de onde estava e sua única vontade era a de retribuir a caricia que recebia. Virou o rosto segurando o de Konoka de modo que se encararam por um segundo. Tinha que provar de novo aqueles lábios doces da... da alguma coisa. O receio e timidez quase desapareciam quando Konoka foi se aproximando para beijá-la, mas uma gargalhada geral a fez despertar do que ia fazer e deter Konoka bem a tempo.

Konoka ainda pensou em protestar, estavam num lugar até reservado afinal, muitos casais usavam os cinemas para coisas muito piores do que beijinhos bobos, mas a gargalhada de Asuna logo ao lado a fez pensar melhor. Setsuna sentiu aliviada por não terem sido flagradas pelos amigos, mas uma parte de si, a que dava ouvidos a sua consciência, estava irritadíssima por terem sido atrapalhadas logo na melhor parte da sessão.

Fora isso a ida ao cinema transcorreu na mais perfeita paz.

Pelo menos na parte de dentro do cinema.

A vários metros do cinema, um par olhos castanhos mirava o estabelecimento de uma maneira fria e indecifrável. Uma garota que carregava uma longa espada de kendô e trajava uniformes de colegial Mahora e tinha os cabelos negros puxados para um lado observava o lugar como se quisesse destrui-lo ou talvez alguém que ali estivesse.

O fato é que Setsuna-P e Chibi-Setsuna haviam sido colocadas pela própria Setsuna para fazerem a vigília daquela noite. O shikigami menor e mais fraco havia sido deixado na parte mais distante da república estudantil para alertar a espadachim caso visse alguém suspeito enquanto a shikigami mais poderosa havia ficado para guardar as proximidades da república. Claro que os arredores do cinema onde estava não fazia parte do que Setsuna descrevera como arredores da república, mas mesmo assim Setsuna-P estava lá.

Não era possível ver o que se passava na mente de Setsuna-P, mas talvez pudesse-se supor através de sua atitude de partir a espada que carregava ao meio em duas em um dado momento. Setsuna havia deixado um pequeno apito mágico que bastava ser assoprado para que a espadachim soubesse que havia acontecido algo com cada shikigami. Setsuna-P pareceu lembrar disso e tirou o seu apito do bolso da camisa. Olhou o objeto por uns instantes antes de arremessa-lo ao infinito e além. Devia saber que se o quebrasse alertaria Setsuna devendo por isso ter escolhido joga-lo fora. Antes de se virar para voltar para o seu posto de vigília a pseudo-espadachim olhou mais uma vez para o cinema e soltou os cabelos, parecia não gostar deles presos como fazia Setsuna. Algumas palavras quase inaudíveis saíram de sua boca:

― _Ojou-sama... devia... ser eu._


	10. Às vezes o dever chama

Setsuna Sakurazaki estava deitada em sua cama no início da manhã daquela segunda-feira. Olhava para o teto enquanto refletia. Já fazia quase uma semana que ela e sua amiga de infância e agora er... alguma coisa, Konoka Konoe haviam se beijado.

A espadachim ainda não havia parado para ponderar seriamente sobre o assunto e também não o queria fazer, pelo menos não tão cedo. Estava tão bom curtir os momentos em que passava com sua princesa, aproveitar cada investida que esta fazia sobre ela fazendo-a gaguejar e corar terrivelmente, mas ainda assim querer mais. Setsuna pensou que ainda era muito cedo para ponderar sobre qualquer coisa. Afinal, não estavam fazendo nada de errado... certo? “ _É assim que se fala!_ ” Concordou sua consciência alegremente. A guerreira deixou escapar um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios. Pensou em protestar contra a sinceridade incomoda da sua mente, mas restringiu-se a olhar um pouco mais para o teto antes de abrir uma carta que havia chegado ainda de madrugada a sua porta.

Passou os olhos lentamente sobre o conteúdo do envelope e piscou ao terminar de ler a carta formal nas mãos. Suspirou, sim, tem vezes em que o dever chama e não se pode ficar escapando dele para sempre. Setsuna sentou-se na beira da cama refletindo: aquilo era importante, não podia ignorar, teve certeza de que sua Kono-chan entenderia se...

― O que!? Partir em missão!?

Konoka olhava escandalizada para a sua protetora. Estavam no quarto dela e de Asuna junto com a mesma mais Negi e Kamo que tomavam café. Setsuna estava e pé com os braços erguidos como se quisesse conter qualquer investida enraivecida de sua... “alguma coisa”. Asuna mordeu uma torrada que estava no prato de Negi:

― Vai passar quanto tempo fora? ― perguntou.

― Ah... mais ou menos uma semana ― respondeu a espadachim levantando mais os braços.

― Uma semana! Mas... Secchan! ― reclamou Konoka olhando exasperada para a garota a sua frente. Ia abandoná-la? Logo agora que estavam curtindo a aproximação? Como era capaz?!

― Sabe... quando o bolso aperta a gente não pode ficar escolhendo sabe... ― disse Negi com ar de sabedoria. Asuna e Konoka olharam de sobrancelhas erguidas para o garoto, Setsuna sorriu meio sem graça e Kamo caiu na gargalhada.

― Demais essa Aniki! ― disse o animal entre as risadas.

― Ah... o que deu em você hoje Negi? ― perguntou Asuna estranhando o tipo de humor do rapaz.

― Hum? Do que está falando Asuna? ― perguntou de volta o jovem professor sem entender.

― Ara! Se é isso podemos falar com meu avô! Ele não te paga pra cuidar de mim? ― disse Konoka a Setsuna que sentiu incomodada de lembrar do fato.

― O diretor me autorizou a ir nessa missão, contanto que eu não te deixe sem proteção ― informou Setsuna séria.

― E vai deixar a Mana ou a Kaede no seu lugar? ― perguntou Konoka sem melhorar o humor. Setsuna estalou: rapidamente sua mente formulou ideias do que Mana ou Kaede poderiam querer fazer no lugar dela durante sua falta. A raiva lhe veio, mas ela controlou antes que perdesse a razão.

― Na verdade elas vão também... ― explicou a espadachim.

― Ué? E quem vai ficar no seu lugar, Setsuna? ― perguntou Negi curioso se metendo na conversa e em seguida levando uma bordoada de Asuna (“Ai!”).

― É! Quem vai? ― perguntou também Konoka curiosa e irritada com a situação.

― Bem... pensei em deixar a Setsuna-P. . .

Konoka congelou ao ouvir aquele nome:

― Ah! Aquela shikigami que usou no dia da livraria? ― perguntou o mago interessando. ― E ela tem poder pra cuidar da Konoka?

― Bem, como eu disse aquele dia... ― começou Setsuna não percebendo a reação negativa de Konoka. ― ... a Setsuna-P é um tipo de shikigami diferente da Chibi-Setsuna. Ela é muito mais independente e poderosa que a Chibi. Na verdade, eu diria que ela tem três quartos da minha força total.

― Uau... ― disse Asuna impressionada.

― Ela é forte mesmo! Acho que deve dar conta do recado não? ― comentou Negi convencido do poder da shikigami.

―É o que eu espero ― confirmou Setsuna.

Konoka se esforçou para agir de forma mais natural, como se tivesse se convencido apesar de chateada. Porém, dentro de si, ela teve a certeza naquele momento de que aquela viagem seria muito pior do que ficar uma semana sem ver sua Secchan. Não sabia o porquê, mas não se sentia a vontade com Setsuna-P, não pelas coisas ousadas que ouvira dessa, mas havia algo... ela não era um shikigami como os outros e teria muito tempo para se ver diante desse enigma na próxima semana.

Na manhã seguinte, lá estavam Konoka, Negi, Asuna e Kuu Fei para se despedirem de Setsuna, Kaede e Mana. Estavam na entrada da estação de Mahora que estava quase deserta, ainda era cedo. Kuu Fei comentava sua inveja de não ir enfrentar os “calas foltes” com as garotas enquanto, em um canto, Setsuna dava as últimas recomendações a Setsuna-P:

― Alerte o Diretor Geral caso encontre qualquer suspeito que seja próximo ao seu nível ― recomendou a espadachim séria.

― ...Claro. ― confirmou Setsuna-P sem expressão. Setsuna ergueu uma sobrancelha: havia vezes em que achava meio estranho o jeito da shikigami agir.

― E aí gente! ― cumprimentou uma voz vindo até o grupo.

― Kotarô?! ― Negi exclamou. Na verdade é que o jovem menino-cão havia passado uns tempos viajando a assuntos pessoais.

― Vão partir? ― perguntou o garoto ao notar as bagagens de Mana e Kaede.

― Vamos fazer uns serviços ― informou a sacerdotisa do templo Tatsumiya. Kotarô corou levemente, talvez por que também estive chegando perto da adolescência, sentia-se meio incomodado com a beleza peculiar da pistoleira.

― Ah... ei! Tomem cuidado hein ― alertou o garoto lembrando-se de algo.

— Por que diz isso, de gozaru? — perguntou a ninja com seu ar avoado de sempre.

— Ouvi dizer que um famoso assassino está no Japão. Parece que a coisa é séria. – disse Kotarô com um tom mais baixo.

― Não precisa se preocupar de gozaru ― afirmou Kaede.

― Você não tem a mínima ideia do que já tivemos que enfrentar ― completou Mana e ninguém teve dúvida de que eram capazes de enfrentar qualquer coisa.

― Não se preocupe Ojou... ah... Kono-chan. Eu volto logo ― disse Setsuna baixo aproximando-se de Konoka. A quase-maga permanecera o tempo todo de braços cruzados sem falar com ninguém. Não estava nem um pouco satisfeita, mas tinha que aceitar o tipo de vida que Setsuna levava.

― Hunf. . . ― foi o que respondeu a ela. Sem que os outros percebessem, Setsuna se curvou sobre o Konoka e lhe beijou no rosto de modo que os cantos de seus lábios se tocaram levemente.

― Desculpe Kono-chan ― pediu antes de ir se juntar a Mana e Kaede e Konoka corou levemente diante da demonstração de afeto de sua “quase alguma coisa”.

― Bom, vamos então ― disse Mana e as outras duas confirmaram com um sinal com a cabeça.

― Boa viagem! ― desejou Negi.

― Deem bastante ‘polada’ nos ‘calas’ maus hein! ― pediu Kuu Fei ainda meio inconformada por ficar em Mahora.

― Certo ― confirmou Kaede tranquila. ― Prometo que se vencer o próximo embate levo você conosco ― prometeu a ninja quando já iam entrando na estação.

― Eba! ― comemorou Kuu Fei. Todos acenaram para as guerreiras até desaparecerem em uma esquina, em seguida Negi perguntou a sua mestra de Kung Fu.

― Embate? Do que ela estava falando Ku Laosu? ― perguntou o garoto que ainda usava o apelido.

― É um tipo de desafio que fazemos entre nós cebolinha: eu, a Mana, a Kaede e a Setsuna! Como um pequeno desafio de luta! ― contou a lutadora e Negi Asuna e Kotarô se interessaram.

― Como um torneio? ― perguntou o garoto-cão.

― É, mas só entre nós ‘quatlo’.

― E o que tem que fazer para vencer Kuu? ― perguntou Asuna curiosa.

― Tenho que ‘delotar’ as ‘outlas’ ‘tles’ em sequência ― contou a chinesa fazendo careta.

― Ui... – disse Negi.

― Mas sabem, até que eu me saio bem. A Mana e a Kaede pegam leve e eu as venço às vezes, mas fico bem cansada! ― disse ela querendo mostra que também era forte. ― Mas daí a Setsuna diz que não vale a pena lutar comigo toda acabada. Diz que tem medo de acabar me matando! Aquela espadachim...

― Há há há! Isso não combina com a Setsuna! ― afirmou Asuna pensando ser um exagero da lutadora, mas está não parecia estar brincando.

― Hum... é verdade! A Kaede ‘semple’ me diz ‘pala’ não julgar a Setsuna pela cara mansa de guarda-costas ― contou a morena com o dedo erguido e Negi e Kotarô franziram a testa tendendo a acreditar naquilo. ― Ela diz que a gente não faz ideia do que ela é capaz em uma luta ‘sélia’.

― Ah... que nada! A Setsuna é forte, mas não é uma máquina de matar ― debochou Asuna sem se convencer.

Enquanto isso Konoka ainda olhava para o lugar onde Setsuna havia desaparecido mais adiante. Talvez fosse só um exagero de jovem apaixonada, mas ela não tinha certeza de que seria a mesma quando a seu anjo voltasse.

Setsuna-P, por outro lado, exibia uma expressão estranha. Havia um brilho intenso em seus olhos como se dentro de si houvesse um sentimento fervendo. E shikigamis tem sentimentos? O fato era que a pseudo-espadachim abriu um sorriso que poderia ser interpretado como de triunfo, como o de quem planeja conquistar o mundo e consegue. E aquele era um sorriso completamente diferente de qualquer um que a própria Setsuna já dera.

― Vamos Konoka e... Setsuna-P? ― chamou Asuna meio sem jeito para falar com a shikigami.

― T-tá ― respondeu Konoka despertando de seus devaneios.

― Obrigada Kagurazaka-san ― respondeu Setsuna-P curvando-se levemente e Asuna achou estranho ouvir a voz de Setsuna chamá-la novamente de “Kagurazaka-san”. A shikigami voltou-se para Konoka que parecia meio desamparada. ― Não se preocupe Ojou-sama, farei de tudo para que seja uma semana muito agradável para você.

― C-claro. ― concordou Konoka incomodada.

Setsuna-P sorriu novamente, mas dessa vez um sorriso mais terno, quase carinhoso. Konoka se encolheu levemente ao lado da pseudo-espadachim ao ver esse sorriso. E shikigamis sorriam assim? Caminhou mais rapidamente para ficar mais próxima de Asuna e mais distante da boneca falante. Já esta sorriu mais abertamente e menos carinhosamente soltando os cabelos do elástico, realmente parecia não se agradar do prendedor. Uma única frase que parecia estar em sua mente (shikigamis tem mente?) saiu de sua boca num tom quase sussurrado que ninguém ouviu:

— _Sim. Está semana vai ser muito agradável mesmo..._


	11. Coração versus espada

Havia algo de diferente no ar aquela tarde. Mana Tatsumiya, Kaede Nagase e Setsuna Sakurazaki estavam finalmente chegando ao misterioso templo Kurokawa, muito além das fronteiras da cidade de Kyoto. Já faziam mais de cinco dias desde que chegaram ao templo central da associação de Kansai e finalmente iriam encontrar com seus inimigos naquele dia, uma batalha que caminhava para ser bem interessante. Caminhavam até a entrada do lugar em silêncio repassando cada uma mentalmente o objetivo de estarem ali.

“Existe um amuleto muito poderoso chamado Chikarasei.” Havia dito Eishun Konoe às três mulheres quando estavam em sua sala há cinco dias atrás e elas apenas ouviram atentamente como boas servidoras. “O que temos certeza é que há um mago, provavelmente de origem ocidental, que está empenhando-se em conseguir este artefato”.

“Então nosso trabalho é acabar com ele.” Concluiu Mana sem deixar o mago concluir seu discurso. Este apenas sorriu calmamente antes de prosseguir. Um sorriso bem ao estilo que lembrava Konoka na opinião de uma voz que só podia ser ouvida por Setsuna.

“Não exatamente Tatsumiya. O fato é que este mago está se utilizando de ajudantes para caçar o tal amuleto. Por tanto dificilmente vocês o encontrarão durante a perseguição a seus servos.”.

“Deveremos apenas impedi-los, então Mestre?” Perguntou Setsuna com um tom totalmente profissional, como o de um arquiteto falando de sua próxima obra.

“Sim. O poder deste artefato é muito grande e pode ser usado para coisas terríveis se cair em mãos erradas. O que a associação quer é impedir este inimigo ainda oculto de botar suas mãos nesse poder”. Respondeu Eishun sério. “Esse é o dever de vocês nesse serviço senhoritas. Bom trabalho”.

“Coisa besta.” Murmurou Mana torcendo os lábios.

― Parece que são três. ― disse Kaede com seu tom sereno comum, porém deixando transparecer uma compenetração grande.

― Isso é bom, fica um pra cada uma de nós. ― disse Mana engatando as pistolas que levava nas mãos.

Setsuna nada disse, tentava esvaziar a mente para concentrar-se apenas na batalha que se aproximava, mas alguma coisa em sua mente, sem contar com sua consciência, não lhe vazia esquecer de Konoka. Por que estava tão inquieta? Afinal só haviam se passado cinco dias Não era tanto tempo assim! Mas... o que estaria acontecendo em sua ausência? O que estaria fazendo Setsuna-P em seu lugar? Havia dado total liberdade para a shikigami se fazer passar por ela na frente dos leigos. Pensando bem, era mesmo uma idéia bem imprudente deixar um shikigami tão estranho como Setsuna-P se passar por ela. Mas... por quê? Sua inquietude era tanta que se perguntava se não seria aquilo algum feitiço de telepatia incompleto que Konoka estaria fazendo para chamá-la. Mas a maga não tinha os poderes tão desenvolvidos para isso. A espadachim sacudiu a cabeça levemente para afugentar esses pensamentos confusos que pareciam ter virado rotina na mente adolescente dela. Respirou fundo e silenciou os pensamentos quando as três mulheres botaram os pés no templo abandonado.

Apesar de desolado, o templo Kurokawa inspirava respeito e uma aura mágica evidente. Setsuna percebeu imediatamente uma fonte poderosa de poder vindo do centro do templo. Devia ser o tal Chikarasei. Kaede segurou melhor seu enorme bumerangue que usava em batalha e franziu minimamente as testa. Mana ergueu os braços. As mercenárias pararam ao se verem de fronte a outras três pessoas que as encaravam paradas, como se as esperassem.

A batalha estava prestes a ter inicio.

O vento soprou durante os segundos em que se fez completo silêncio na cena. As árvores desfolhadas ao redor balançaram-se debilmente:

― É garotas, acho que está na hora do nosso show. ― disse Mana observando uma arqueira alta e fina que já segurava seu arco de maneira segura, tinha uma expressão sem emoção.

― Perece que sim, de gozaruna. ― concordou Kaede observando um lutador grande e pesado que alongava os braços com os olhos fixos nela.

― . . . ― Setsuna nada disse. Sua expressão tornou-se um pouco mais de surpresa do que de concentração. Seus olhos fintavam outros olhos que a observavam profundamente por detrás de duas lentes pequenas e arredondadas. Observava o sorriso se formar nos lábios de uma jovem espadachim que carregava duas espadas curtas e rápidas nas mãos. Aquelas eram espadas, óculos e olhos que já encarara outra vez no passado. Um mal pressagio sobre a batalha veio-lhe.

Tsukuyomi por outro lado, sorriu ainda mais abertamente.

A batalha se desenrolava de maneira frenética. As enviadas da associação de Kansai haviam se separado para enfrentar cada um de seus oponentes. Era possível ouvir sons de explosões e golpes por todo o templo Kurokawa. As poucas partes que ainda preservavam a arquitetura intocada iam se tornando também um monte de pedras e madeira conforme a batalha passava por ali.

Setsuna Sakurazaki desferia golpes potentes contra sua adversária que desviava e contra-atacava com sua técnica de espada dupla de maneira perigosa, por pouco não arrancando algum membro da espadachim. Tsukuyomi sorria insistentemente enquanto avançavam pelos corredores trocando golpes perigosos, parecia estar brincando com a paciência da guarda-costas, mas Setsuna tentava manter-se impassível a provocação constante:

― Rai Mei Ken Duplo! ― exclamou Tsukuyomi golpeando usando a eletricidade nas lâminas de suas duas espadas curtas. Setsuna sentiu o impacto mesmo defendendo, indo parar a cinco metros da outra espadachim Shinmei.

Encararam-se por um instante e puderam ouvir uma explosão que parecia ser de um míssil, seguida de um clarão vindo de uma outra parte daquele templo:

― Parece que suas amigas não estão tendo muita facilidade, senpai. ― comentou a garota de óculos encarando os olhos de Setsuna com a estranha meiguice que sempre usava para esta.

― Não sabia que agora você se vendia para qualquer bandidinho. ― provocou Setsuna mantendo o olhar, apesar de sentir um estranho incomodo.

―É... esse não é mesmo o tipo de serviço que costumo pegar. ― concordou Tsukuyomi sem tirar o persistente sorriso do rosto. ― Mas não pense que estou me importando com algum deles, ou mesmo com o tal Chikarasei.

― Então por que está aqui? ― Setsuna não conseguia ver nenhum outro motivo para a presença da garota.

― Hu... às vezes sua ingenuidade me surpreende, senpai. ― riu-se Tsukuyomi e Setsuna pode ouvir um “Será que...” vindo de sua mente antes de ter que esquivar-se de mais um golpe ágil da menor.

Recomeçaram a batalha frenética. Tsukuyomi atacava repetidamente Setsuna que tinha que segurar um de seus braços e defender a outra espada a cada golpe. A espadachim parecia decidida a fechá-la para que não pudesse mais esquivar-se de seus golpes. Em certo momento golpeou a espada de Setsuna com toda a força:

― O quê...? ― Setsuna exclamou sentindo seu braço recuar pela força do golpe. Estava completamente aberta para um golpe. Estava encrencada e não tinha certeza se sairia inteira. Porém, ao invés de perfurar-lhe o ventre desprotegido com sua outra espada, Tsukuyomi colocou a mão atrás do pescoço da veterana e, mais do que inesperadamente, a beijou.

Setsuna não teve reação por um momento. Tentou afasta-se, mas Tsukuyomi segurava-lhe pelo pescoço tentando quase desesperadamente manter o contato com os seus lábios. Depois de alguns segundo a guarda-costas empurrou a menor com força conseguindo separar-se, afastando-se alguns passos, a mão próxima aos lábios, uma expressão de total incredulidade.

Mas o que fora aquilo? “Mas que diabos essa garotas fez!?”. Sim, Setsuna não conseguia entender a atitude de Tsukuyomi. Encarou com espanto e raiva os olhos quase vitoriosos da garota de óculos. Como tinha coragem!? A confusão não lhe deixava associar suas ideias que disparavam. Sentiu que estava corada e com a respiração um pouco descompassada, “Claro! Isso é assédio!!!” esbravejou sua consciência que também parecia abalada com a situação:

― Ela não pode ser sua, senpai. ― disse Tsukuyomi e Setsuna despertou imediatamente de seus pensamentos embaralhados.

― O quê...? ― não podia estar falando de quem achava que estava.

― Será que você não vê, senpai. ― continuou a espadachim que demonstrava agora uma exasperação e até angústia nas palavras. ― Ela e você são de mundos diferentes.

― V-você... – Setsuna percebia a cada segundo que a garota falava exatamente de quem imaginava. O espanto e temor cresciam nela: como podia saber qualquer sobre...

― Konoka Ojou-sama nunca vai poder ser sua, senpai. ― sentenciou Tsukuyomi e tudo pareceu ficar em silêncio àquelas palavras. O coração de Setsuna apertou terrivelmente: ela sabia. Mas... Como!? Percebeu que não poderia tomar mais uma postura evasiva diante do discurso da garota.

― Em que isso te interessa Tsukuyomi? ― perguntou Setsuna decidida a entender o que estava acontecendo ali. A garota sorriu triste.

― Como eu disse: sua ingenuidade me surpreende senpai. ― disse. ― Será que não é claro agora?

― Tsukuyomi... ― a meio-uzoku fitou os olhos escuros que agora refletiam uma mágoa profunda. ― . . . Eu não...

― Eu não quero que você se machuque, senpai. ― disse ela aproximando-se de Setsuna que se encolheu ligeiramente. – Por que não esquece isso antes que seja tarde?

― Mas... ― agora sim começava a compreender perfeitamente a situação e não acreditar no absurdo daquilo tudo. Ela não poderia estar querendo dizer que...

― Por que não deixa Mahora e vem comigo de volta para a escola Shinmei, senpai? ― pediu Tsukuyomi que parecia perto das lágrimas, estava ruborizada e se aproximava constantemente. Setsuna sentiu-se encostar contra a parede.

― Vocês são totalmente diferentes, senpai. ― disse apoiando as mãos na parede pelos lados de sua senpai. Setsuna sentiu o coração disparar novamente, não entendia o porquê de se sentir tão impotente diante das palavras de sua adversária. – Mas nós duas... nós somos iguais. ― concluiu antes de tomar novamente os lábios de Setsuna.

A meio-uzoku sentiu-se completamente paralisada diante daquela situação. Então era por isso... tudo, desde a segunda vez em que vira Tsukuyomi... não era apenas uma birra de sua consciência... era verdade. Não conseguia acreditar, mas a verdade era evidente nos beijos cheios de calor que recebia da espadachim.

Mas o pior de tudo era o fato de que Tsukuyomi tinha toda a razão.

Havia uma dor no peito de Setsuna: Konoka nunca seria dela, isso era absolutamente verdade... Então... Por que não desistia de Mahora? Por que não se desligava do que só lhe causaria dor mais cedo ou meia tarde? Será que aguentaria ver Konoka noivar com um mago qualquer indicado pelo conselho das Associações de Kanto e Kansai? Claro que não! Então... por que querer aquela dor? Não havia sentido...

Por um instante Tsukuyomi sentiu Setsuna retribuir-lhe os beijos e sentiu que estava vencendo a batalha: não a batalha de antes, por um amuleto idiota, mas sua grande luta pelo coração de sua senpai que tanto admirava. Chegou a pensar que estava com a vitória nas mãos, mas foi nesse instante que Setsuna a empurrou com uma certa violência fazendo-a recuar quase três metros. Encarou sua senpai ofegante, esta também estava com a respiração desequilibrada. Assustou-se, porém, ao ver uma raiva e determinação que vira apenas e pouquíssimas ocasiões, sempre envolvendo a filha dos Konoe:

― Senpai?

― Mesmo que eu nunca possa ficar com ela... ― começou Setsuna encarando sem piscar os olhos por detrás das lentes de Tsukuyomi. ― ... Ainda assim... meu dever é proteger Konoka Ojou-sama... mesmo que ela nem saiba que eu existo... ― Setsuna tinha que dizer aquilo para que ela mesma voltasse acreditar no seu dever. ―É para isso que eu vivo... Eu não vou sair de Mahora.

Tsukuyomi engoliu em seco. A dor de ouvir aquelas palavras não podia ser descrito. Era absurdo, mas não podia aceitar perder daquela maneira. Por que?... Tinha vontade de matar Konoka ou mesmo sua senpai por ser tão idiota.comoo podia preferir a patricinha da herdeira dos Konoe a uma vida de liberdade para lutar. Tremia por inteiro. Encarou com ferocidade Setsuna. Mesmo que tivesse perdido, não ia desistir daquela batalha tão fácil:

― Então só me resta tentar impedi-la de uma maneira. ― disse colocando-se em posição de luta e Setsuna empunhou Yuunagi novamente. ― Vamos ver até quando vai insistir nesse absurdo...

Recomeçaram a batalha. Dessa vez Tsukuyomi parecia muito mais decidida a ferir Setsuna do que antes. Setsuna também mais decidida a parar os golpes rápidos e perigosos da garota, queria acabar com a batalha o mais depressa o possível.

Nenhuma das duas lembrava-se o motivo pelo qual estavam ali. Aquela disputa estava muito mais no campo interior e pessoal delas do que em qualquer missão ou amuleto que fosse. Era uma disputa entres seus corações e suas espadas. Era uma batalha feroz onde não há regras ou limites. Continuaram assim por horas a fio, sem ao menos saber se a disputa real pelo Chikarasei havia terminado ou não, cada uma determinada a provar que estava certa e a outra completamente errada.

Porém só o tempo poderia dizer quem venceria a verdadeira batalha que travavam.


	12. De volta ao lar

A céu da tarde estava bastante claro e azul para o outono em Mahora. Os estudantes passavam em grupinhos animados na parte próxima aos ginásios desportivos, parecia que algum evento aconteceria aquele dia, pois lideres de torcida ensaiavam em um lado enquanto alguns universitários faziam apostas.

Asuna Kagurazaka estava sentada em um banco um pouco afastado da agitação lambendo solitariamente um sorvete, pensativa. Muita coisa havia acontecido nos últimos seis dias e a garota se perguntava como tinha ido parar sozinha ali naquela tarde.

Não que uma ”revolução do século” tivesse ocorrido em Mahora desde a viagem de Setsuna, mas com certeza algo que tivesse tirado o senso de tempo da baka ranger, pois ela se sentia completamente abismada com tudo e qualquer coisa:

― N ã o acredito que, no fim, aquele brutamontes destruiu o tal Chikarasei.  ― disse Mana irritada. As tr ê s mercen á rias haviam acabado de voltar a Mahora depois de uma batalha intensa e passavam pelas proximidades da  á rea esportiva da cidade acad ê mica.

― Pelo menos recebemos o nosso pagamento inteiro, de gozaruna.  ― ponderou Nagase com seu sorriso de sempre.  ― Afinal, o tal mago ocidental misterioso n ã o botou a m ã o no amuleto.

― É... pelo menos isso. Mas ainda não admito que tenham conseguido fugir ilesos. ― esbravejou a morena decidida a ficar irritada, mas sem alterar a expressão mansa da ninja.

― Nem t ã o ilesos.  ― corrigiu Kaede parecendo se divertir.  ― H á algo de errado Setsuna, de gozaruna? Est á ainda mais quieta desde a batalha no templo Kurokawa.  ― perguntou à espadachim que andava silenciosamente acompanhando as outras duas, tinha diversos cortes pelo corpo. Asuna pareceu despertar ao ouvir a voz de Kaede logo atrás dela.

― Hm?  ― virou-se com o sorvete na boca e viu Mana, Kaede e Setsuna caminhando em direção ao prédio onde ficava a diretoria, não a tinham visto, mas a alegria da ruiva foi tanta que ela não esperou nem meio segundo para atirar o sorvete para qualquer lado se levantar a se atirar na direção delas.

― Voc ê s voltaram!!!!  ― berrou empurrando Setsuna de maneira tão súbita e violenta que atirou a espadachim no chão a três metros de distância.

― Ol á Asuna, de gozaruna.  É muito bom v ê -la tamb é m!  ― cumprimentou Kaede feliz e Mana olhou para uma Setsuna estirada com a boca entreaberta (*gota*).

― A-A-Asuna! ― exclamou Setsuna se levantando ainda mais doída do que já estava por causa de seus machucados. ― É bom te ver também! – disse um pouco mais animada e logo teve sua cabeça prensada pelos braços de Asuna que a enforcava da maneira mais “MacacAsuna” possível.

― Caraca!  É t ã o bom que tenham voltado! Parece que j á faz anos que est ã o fora!  ― dizia a ruiva enquanto fazia cafunes de arrancar o coro cabeludo em Setsuna que, apesar da dor, estava feliz de ver novamente a amiga.

― Quanto exagero Asuna Kagurazaka.  ― disse Mana que tamb é m se divertia um pouco com a situa çã oda espadachim.  – Por que n ã o solta a Setsuna para podermos nos apresentar de volta ao servi ç o?  ― sugeriu num tom mais de ordem do que de qualquer coisa.

― Ah...  ― Asuna soltou Setsuna que massageou o pescoço antes de ajeitar a liga no cabelo.  ― T á bom, mas eu posso ir com voc ê s?  ― perguntou a baka ranger estupidamente alegre. As tr ê s mercen á rias se entreolharam por um segundo antes de Setsuna responder.

― Claro Asuna! S ó n ã o podemos deixa-la entrar conosco para falar com o diretor.  ― disse a espadachim tamb é m muito alegre para seus padr õ es normais, principalmente no que se referia aos  ú ltimos seis dias.

― Beleza.  ― consentiu Asuna e as quatro garotas recome ç aram o caminho em dire çã o ao prédio central da cidade acadêmica de Mahora, onde ficava o gabinete do diretor geral.

Asuna não teve que esperar mais do que cinco minutos à porta do gabinete do chefão de Mahora, logo Mana, Kaede e Setsuna reapareceram e a baka red esfregou as mãos como se estivesse se preparando para saltar de um trampolim, ou talvez para levantar um altere bem grande... qualquer coisa do tipo. Mana e Kaede, não se demoraram conversando, a pistoleira queria checar se sua coleção de armas raras estava intocada como deixara e Kaede disse que tinha que ir falar com as gêmeas. Logo, Asuna e Setsuna caminhavam lentamente de volta a republica estudantil de Mahora, a ruiva não conseguia esconder a alegria em rever a amiga:

― Sabe, Setsuna. Parece que fazem s é culos que voc ê s sa í ram daqui de Mahora...  ― ia dizendo com os bra ç os cruzados atr á s da cabe ç a. A espadachim sorria serenamente como n ã o vinha conseguindo a dias.

― Por que diz isso, Asuna? N ã o pode ter acontecido tanta coisa em seis dias. . .  ― disse crendo n ã o passar de mais um exagero da garota de sininhos.

― Er...  – estranhamente Asuna pareceu desconcertada e Setsuna franziu ligeiramente a testa.  ― Ah... aconteceram s ó algumas coisas... afinal, voc ê deixou aquela sua shikigami no seu lugar e...  ― dizia displicente a ruiva tentando n ã o chamar aten çã o para suas palavras conseguindo obter o contr á rio.

― Setsuna-P?  ― a consci ê ncia de Setsuna pareceu ficar alerta.  ― O quem tem ela? Ela fez algo que n ã o devia?

― Não, na verdade... ― respondeu Asuna sincera, mas ainda com tom de displicência ineficaz. ― É só que.... ela é muito diferente de você... Foi meio estranho, sabe...

― Hei! Setsuna-senpai!  ― exclamou uma voz mais adiante e por um instante Setsuna preparou-se para desembainhar Yuunagi por ouvir o tratamento “senpai”, mas logo constatou para sua surpresa de que se tratava de Yuuna.

― Ah?

― Espero que esteja mesmo l á no jogo hoje, heim!  ― berrou  à distancia e continuou seu caminho com as outras jogadoras do clube de basquete, como se sempre falasse com ela daquela maneira. Ouve um silêncio momentâneo aquela cena.

― Ah. . .  ― come ç ou Asuna com o tom mais constrangido que antes.  ― Como eu ia dizendo: a Setsuna-P  é muito diferente de voc ê ...

― Ela tornou-se pr ó xima da Akashi-san?  ― estranhou Setsuna sem entender direito a situa çã o. Asuna suspirou.

― Na verdade, n ã o foi s ó isso o que aconteceu nesses dias...  ― disse e come ç ou a narrar os principais acontecimentos dos  ú ltimos dias a uma espadachim que a cada palavra ia se tornando mais boquiaberta e reticente.

Setsuna olhava pela janela sem realmente ver qualquer coisa, na verdade nem conseguia se lembrar de onde estava. Sua mente estava em choque.

Ela e Asuna estavam no quarto da morena, e a ruiva havia terminado de contar tudo o que lembrava dos últimos seis dias que envolvesse Setsuna-P. A exorcista parecia não conseguir acreditar em tudo o que ouvira e de repente ficou muito claro o porquê da insistência de seu subconsciente em desconfiar da shikigami. Asuna só aguardava alguma reação da amiga, não tinha idéia de como reagiria as revelações.

“Sabia que ela ia aprontar... devia ter me escutado sua tola... olha só o que ela aprontou!” dizia sua consciência toda dona da razão e Setsuna nem podia contra-argumentar, estava com a razão mesmo. Pelo menos, dentre tudo o que ouvira, nada tinha se referido a Konoka, “Hunf... Menos mal. Pelo menos não teve a coragem de tocar em Konoka Ojou-sama!” (e por que sua consciência se referia a Konoka de maneira diferente dela!?!?).

Setsuna respirou aliviada por um momento. Sim, não tinha feito nada com sua Kono-chan. Apesar de tudo a maga havia permanecido em segurança e nada de realmente ruim tinha ocorrido. Talvez desse um pouco de trabalho consertar tudo, mas pelo menos tinha conserto. Infelizmente Setsuna-P havia perdido toda a confiança que tinha de sua criadora depois daquilo, mas nada que se possa controlar, pensava Setsuna quando Asuna, vendo que estava melhor, disse:

― Claro que... isso foi tudo o que eu vi. Mas, na verdade, quem passou a maior parte do tempo com ela foi a Konoka... ― ia dizendo quando subitamente Setsuna se levantou.

― O que...

― Ãh? O que foi? ― perguntou Asuna preocupada. De repente a expressão da espadachim tinha se tornado séria até demais.

O fato era que, no momento em que Asuna falava, Setsuna se tocou de uma presença mágica relevante que parecia perturbar-se. Claro que uma energia mágica agitada era motivo de alerta, mas era ainda mais por que reconhecera imediatamente a energia:

― Kono-chan. . .

― Quê? ― Asuna não entendeu direito as palavras da amiga.

― Mas o que. . . ― começou a espadachim sem terminar, saindo sem mais nem menos pela porta.

― Setsuna!? ― Asuna se levantou da beira da cama desta e seguiu-a. A garota de cabelos negros caminhava decidida pelo corredor como se soubesse exatamente onde ia e Asuna teve que apressar o passo para não ficar pra trás. ― Ei! O que houve Setsuna?!

Setsuna continuou pelos corredores, sempre subindo os andares com Asuna a uma certa distância, estava quase correndo. Sentia um aperto no peito muito pior do que qualquer outro que sentira durante toda a viagem, se sentia ainda pior ao perceber o poder de Konoka se estabilizar mais:

― Setsuna! O que foi que te deu?!

Porém Asuna deu de encontro com a espadachim quando ela parou sem aviso de andar. Estava parada à porta que levava ao terraço daquele prédio da república estudantil de Mahora. Asuna se recompôs e olhou para a amiga surpreendendo-se em vê-la pálida olhando finalmente para fora:

― Mas que bicho te mordeu ga... . ― Setsuna tampou a boca da ruiva com força para que não livrar-se, mas ainda sem tirar os olhos do que fosse que olhava tão abismada. Asuna ainda se debateu por alguns segundos antes de olhar na mesma direção que Setsuna.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas. Isso além de perder completamente a vontade de falar. Setsuna soltou-lhe e as duas observaram o que quer que fosse do lado de fora, no terraço. O tempo pareceu parar para ambas naquele momento. Era simplesmente absurdo demais para se acreditar.

Mas era exatamente aquilo.


	13. A outra Setsuna – Parte 1

Mais uma manhã de outono transcorria em Mahora. Como sempre havia a corrida matinal para se chegar a tempo para as aulas. Naquela manhã, porém, o grupo que ia com Negi e Asuna estava bem maior do que o de costume, isso graças a um membro diferente que os acompanhava.

Asakura, Sayo, o trio biblioteca, Kuu Fei e Kôtaro corriam com eles animados, na verdade estavam mais para curiosos, pois não paravam de falar e fazer perguntas a uma única pessoa:

― Então, ah... Setsuna-P: a quanto tempo vocêé shikigami da Setsuna? ― perguntou Asakura com seu gravador a postos para registrar as resposta.

― Vocêé um tipo diferente de conjuração, certo? ― perguntava Yue com seu costumeiro suco de laranja com chá verde de todas as manhãs.

― Você parece mais divertida que a Sakurazaki original! ― comentou Paru que parecia ter ido com a cara da pseudo-espadachim.

― Vocêé“folte” como ela? ― perguntou Kuu Fei vendo a possibilidade de ter um bom desafio.

Setsuna-P corria não muito distante de Konoka que tentava manter-se afastada correndo ao lado de Asuna. A shikigami portava um sorriso meio debochado, parecia estar gostando de toda aquela atenção. Não se deu ao trabalho de tirar a liga dos cabelos, pois já o tinha feito logo cedo. O fato é que a shikigami havia recebido ordens da verdadeira Setsuna para frequentar as aulas em seu lugar para que nenhum “inocente” desconfiasse de qualquer coisa. Claro que nenhuma das pessoas que estava ali a cercando se enquadrava na categoria de “ignorante sobre magia”, portanto começou a responder os questionamentos:

― Pertenço à... mestra a seis meses. ― respondeu à Asakura que registrou no gravador, Yue percebeu silenciosamente o tom ligeiramente desconfortável com que a “garota” referira-se a Setsuna, mas ignorou. ― Sim, sou um shikigami especial. Minha matéria-prima não foi um simples papel comum, o que torna minhas habilidades diferenciadas. ― disse olhando para Yue que manteve-se impassível. ― Quanto a ser “divertida”, não tenho certeza sobre esses assuntos... e, infelizmente não tenho a mesma quantidade de “ki” do que minha... mestra. ― completou com simplicidade e Kuu Fei fez uma careta de desapontamento.

―“Dloga”. . .

― Então você está no lugar da Setsuna para proteger a Konoka enquanto ela está fora, certo? ― continuou Asakura em sua entrevista exclusiva.

― Exato. Minha única missão é a de manter a segurança a Ojou-sama. ― respondeu sem tirar os olhos do caminho, Konoka se mexeu desconfortável ao lado de Asuna.

― Sakurazaki-senpai!!!! ― gritou uma voz masculina vindo do lado do grupo. Negi e as garotas pararam ao ouvir o estranho chamado, Setsuna-P parou para encarar o garoto que se aproximava com um sorriso debochado. Todos repararam logo que ele carregava uma espada de kendô nas costas.

― De novo esse “cala”... ― comentou Kuu Fei aborrecida.

― Quem é ele? ― perguntou Negi curioso, sem entender a situação.

―É um garoto do clube de kendô de “Mahola”. Ele vive tentando desafiar a Setsuna “pla” lutar, mas ela nunca aceita. ― respondeu a chinesa erguendo o dedo indicador no ar.

― Vamos lá Sakurazaki-senpai! Está com disposição hoje para perder sua fama no clube? ― desafiou o garoto tirando duas espadas de madeira, normalmente usadas em treinos, de uma bolsa e segurando-as na direção de Setsuna-P.

― Cara ousado. ― comentou Yue tomando seu suco.

― Será que ela vai aceitar? ― perguntou Nodoka com uma das mãos próxima a boca.

― Mas esse cara parece “mó” fracote! ― reclamou Kotarô achando que se ria uma perda de tempo uma luta.

― A Setsuna nunca aceitou as “plovocações” desse “galoto”. ― disse Kuu Fei pensando ser aquele um bom motivo para a shikigami fazer o mesmo. ― Ainda é um novato no clube...

Porém, para surpresa de todos, Setsuna-P abriu um largo sorriso que poderia ser interpretado como maligno:

― Hoje é seu dia de sorte, novato. ― disse esticando o braço no ar. O desafiante sorriu e jogou uma das espadas para Setsuna-P que a pegou.

A pseudo-espadachim afastou-se do grupo para posicionar-se de frente para o adversário que parecia emocionado em finalmente conseguir lutar com um dos membros mais respeitados do clube de kendô de Mahora. Negi e as garotas ficaram se ação diante do que ocorria. O desafiante e a desafiada se encararam por um instante:

― Pronta? ― perguntou o rapaz que tremia ligeiramente. Setsuna-P alargou mais o sorriso frio.

― Você nem imagina. ― respondeu partindo com a espada erguida para atacar.

A batalha inesperada começou e rapidamente amontoaram-se muitos alunos ao redor da cena para assistir, entre eles diversas alunas do 1º ano A:

― Aquela é a Sakurazaki? ― perguntou Sakurako boquiaberta.

― Legal... ― comentou Yunna que carregava uma bola de basquete embaixo do braço como quase sempre.

A luta prosseguia sem que nenhum dos dois parecesse levar vantagem. Negi logo percebeu que a shikigami estava brincando com seu adversário. E não foi apenas ele que percebeu:

― Mas que droga ela pensa estar fazendo?! ― exclamou Kotarô irritado ao notar a displicência da “garota”.

― Está se divertindo... ― comentou Yue baixo observando o sorriso enorme que persistia no rosto da “pseudo-garota”.

De fato Setsuna-P passou mais de três minutos apenas esquivando-se e defendendo sem dificuldades os golpes do seu desafiante inexperiente. Sorria sarcasticamente à situação do jovem e parecia não ter pressa em mostrar-lhe seu lugar. Somente aos cinco minutos de embate que a shikigami pareceu lembrar-se da hora:

― Acho que está na hora de te mostrar algo do verdadeiro kendô. ― comentou esquivando-se com facilidade de mais um golpe mal aplicado do rapaz. ― Hu. . . ― a shikigami golpeou a espada do jovem com uma força imensa, fazendo-a voar das mãos do seu portador indo espatifar-se ao longe.

― Quê?! – exclamou o garoto já percebendo sua derrota. Mas Setsuna-P não se satisfez em desarmá-lo, com um golpe poderoso atirou seu próprio desafiante a uns quinze metros de distância.

A plateia ficou abismada, mas em seguida aplaudiu a demonstração gratuita de violência usando o kendô. Setsuna-P pareceu agradar-se ainda mais ao ouvir os aplausos:

― Caraca! Você arrasou Sakurazaki-san! ― exclamou Yunna erguendo o braço para a “colega de sala”. Setsuna-P sorriu amistosa para o grupo das alunas do 1º ano A que assistira.

― Vocês ainda não viram nada. ― afirmou sem hesitar fazendo o queixo do grupo que acompanhava Negi ficar ainda mais caído do que já estava com a cena de luta.

― Nossa! Esse kendôé maneiro mesmo! Você arrasou mesmo Sakurazaki! ― afirmou Sakurako que estava verdadeiramente impressionada com a força da “jovem”.

― Hu. . . podem me chamar de Setsuna-senpai. ― disse Setsuna-P antes de ir na direção do grupo.

― Setsuna-senpai!? ― repetiu Asuna incrédula. Setsuna-P parou de frente para Konoka e Negi olhando para o relógio.

― Nossa... vamos nos atrasar se não corremos. ― afirmou e todos se tocaram da hora olhando para os próprios pulsos. ― Venha Ojou-sama, não é nada bom para a neta do diretor se atrasar. ― disse a shikigami segurando o braço de Konoka fazendo-a deslizar de patins sendo puxada por essa que recomeçara a correr, deixando para trás um grupo de jovens bem abobalhados.

― Ela é... ― começou Nodoka.

― ... meio... ― continuou Asuna que quase babava de tanto choque.

― Demais! ― exclamou Paru recomeçando a correr também.

― Quê?! ― espantou-se Kuu Fei que estava perplexa com a atitude da pseudo-espadachim.

―É. Até que ela parece boa gente. . . ― comentou Asakura recomeçando a deslizar em seu patinete com uma fantasma abobalhada ao lado.

― Na verdade eu diria “meio diferente”. ― admitiu Negi ainda parado.

― Eu gostei dela Aniki! ― afirmou Kamo.

― Eu diria “meio suspeita”. ― disse Yue sem ninguém ouvir novamente.

― CARACA! Olha a hora! ― exclamo Kotarô e todas retomaram seus caminhos.

“Suspeita até demais” pensou Yue.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Konoka ia a caminho da sala do clube de artes esotéricas. Mesmo que o clube só funcionasse uma vez por semana ela ia quase todos os dias ao lugar, o porquê só ela sabia. Porém hoje estava se sentido meio estranha durante o caminho, e não era para menos estando acompanhada de Setsuna-P que sorria levemente observando a paisagem à entrada do prédio:

― O clima de outono é bastante agradável, não acha Ojou-sama? ― perguntou observando as árvores que constantemente perdiam suas folhas antes de entrar no prédio. Konoka ignorou o comentário da shikigami e continuou em frente chegando à porta do clube de artes esotéricas, destrancando-a.

Entrou na sala que era até bem espaçosa sem esperar pela “garota”, quem sabe desistisse de segui-la se fosse ignorada. Mas para sua tristeza a shikigami entrou em seguida fechado a porta ruidosamente.

Konoka sentiu o coração dar um pulo. Estavam a sós. A maga podia sentir a insistência do olhar da pseudo-Setsuna nas suas costas e engoliu em seco. Não gostava dela, nem um pouco, e as atitudes dela naquela manhã haviam sido o suficientes para a garota ter certeza de que não devia confiar nem um milímetro na “garota”.

Sem olhar para trás, Konoka foi até a mesinha que ficava no canto para mexer em qualquer coisa. Esperava que a outra se tocasse de que não queria sua presença ali, mas, ao invés disso, Setsuna-P aproximou-se por detrás sussurrando perto de seu ouvido:

― Algum problema Ojou-sama? ― sua voz era suave e calma, era completamente o mesmo tom de Setsuna ao falar com ela. Konoka sobressaltou virando-se para encarar a shikigami que estava muito próxima, corou forte pela aproximação, era o rosto de sua Secchan afinal.

― N-Não é nada... ― disse baixo encarando com dificuldade o olhar persistente de Setsuna-P. Odiava-se por se sentir tão afetada pela “garota”. ― Eu só queria ficar um pouco sozinha...

Setsuna-P sorriu calmamente:

― Por que você teme a minha presença Ojou-sama? ― perguntou aproximando-se minimamente de Konoka, apoiando a mão esquerda na parece logo atrás da mesa às costas da maga, prendendo-a de maneira sutil. – Não gosta de mim?

― Ah... é que. . . ― Konoka tentava arranjar alguma desculpa para correr dali imediatamente, seu coração e seus hormônios pareciam que não resistiriam muito tempo à voz e tudo mais de sua Secchan que estavam em P.

― Você não quer este corpo, Ojou-sama? ― perguntou Setsuna-P parecendo exatamente o que fazer para atravessar as barreiras que Konoka tentava levantar entre elas. ― Eu estou aqui apenas para satisfazê-la, da maneira que você desejar. ― aproximou-se mais da garota que tremeu ao sentir a respiração da shikigami bater no seu rosto. Não resistiria àquilo por muito mais tempo, sua respiração se descompassava só de sentir o corpo de sua Secchan tão junto ao seu. Sabia que não era ela, mas seus sentidos não conseguiam ignorar.

― N... Não devemos... eu... ― tentava dizer algo que pudesse deter a “garota”, mas não conseguia nem se controlar. Fechou os olhos perdendo a noção do que fazia. Setsuna-P parecia satisfeita só por ter Konoka sob seu domínio.

― Você me quer, não quer Kono-chan? ― perguntou dois segundos antes de chegar à boca da quase-maga.

Mas parecia ter dito a única coisa que poderia estragar sua investida. No memento em que seus lábios iam tocar nos de Konoka sentiu-se empurrada quase um metro. Abriu os olhos de deu de cara com uma Konoka corada e ofegante, porém repleta de determinação nos olhos:

― Não me chame de “Kono-chan” Setsuna-P. ― disse com a voz firme e a perplexidade tomou conta do olhar da shikigami. Ela afastou-se da curandeira reassumindo um tom formal. Konoka encarou seus olhos negros sem hesitar.

― Devo fazer uma inspeção nesta área da cidade acadêmica. ― disse Setsuna-P sem emoção dirigindo-se a porta e abrindo-a. ― Mas estarei de volta às dezessete horas para lhe buscar... Ojou-sama. ― continuou enfatizando levemente o pronome de tratamento. ― Minha... mestra deu ordens para não deixá-la andar desacompanhada por Mahora, portanto peço que me espere para voltar à republica estudantil. ― e saiu sem dizer mais nada, batendo a porta um pouco forte demais.

Konoka permaneceu algum tempo parada no mesmo lugar, refletindo. Que destino cruel esse seu, de trair seus próprios sentimentos daquela maneira. Como podia cair tão facilmente nas garras da pseudo-espadachim!? Isso era abominável! Mas não conseguia evitar, Setsuna-P sabia exatamente como dobrar sua vontade sem fazer nenhum esforço e ela se detestava por isso. Por permitir que fosse manipulada daquela maneira. O que estava fazendo afinal?! Traindo os sentimentos de seu anjo na primeira virada de costas!?

Droga! Mas também era culpa de Setsuna, oras! Por que tinha que lançá-la daquela maneira nas garras maldosas de uma shikigami sem escrúpulos!? Mas o que estava dizendo!? Como podia botar a culpa em sua querida Secchan!?! Era mesmo uma besta... provavelmente Setsuna sequer imaginava que sua serva era tão... inescrupulosa!

A quase-maga sentou-se no chão à frente da mesinha. Sua respiração ainda se normalizava. Percebeu que não teria como fugir da shikigami o resto dos dias em que sua Secchan estivesse fora. Quem sabe se entrasse em coma? Daí não poderia fazer nada! Sim! Era uma ótima idéia! .... Quer dizer... seria, se isso não fosse deixar sua guardiã morta de preocupação. Não... já tava bem ruim sem tragédias...

“Estou numa bela enrascada...” .


	14. A outra Setsuna – Parte 2

Konoka estava sentada em sua cama fintando os próprios joelhos. Era o inicio da tarde do terceiro dia sem Setsuna e a quase-maga já se sentia totalmente esgotada pela falta do calor da espadachim. Como não teriam aulas naquela tarde Kazumi e Haruna já estavam planejando algo para o grupo fazer durante as horas livres.

A garota sentia uma ansiedade grande misturada com um temor crescente, isso por que estava apenas ela e Setsuna-P no quarto. Ela olhava de relance para a shikigami que apreciava a paisagem vista pela janela do aposento. Estava como sempre fazia, com os cabelos soltos e trajava o uniforme escolar. Tinha um leve sorriso no rosto e Konoka se perguntava se era pela paisagem ou por ter novamente a chance de estar a sós com ela.

Konoka havia conseguido evitar bem o contato com Setsuna-P no segundo dia, já que havia passado maior parte do tempo grudada em Asuna fazendo até está insinuar que estava muito carente pra apenas dois dias sem sua protetora. Mas agora estavam apenas as duas no quarto por um tempo que parecia sem fim. A ruiva havia saído para tomar um banho e Negi havia dito qualquer coisa sobre falar com Takamichi. Mas... e agora? Como conseguiria fugir da pseudo-espadachim daquela vez?

Setsuna-P por sua vez observava a paisagem da república estudantil como se avaliasse algo. Seus olhos corriam as árvores externas, mas parecia não realmente vê-las. O que estaria pensando? É... realmente era um shikigami pensante. O olhou de canto para Konoka que ainda fintava os joelhos como se temesse levar um castigo ou coisa do gênero e sorriu um pouco mais:

― Algum problema Ojou-sama?

Konoka pareceu despertar com o som da voz de Setsuna que por um momento breve a fez se animar. Apenas por um segundo por que logo se lembrou de quem se tratava:

― N-Não é nada... ― procurava não olhar nos olhos da “garota”, tinha medo. Eram os mesmo olhos de sua Secchan, porém sem o mesmo brilho sereno.

― Hum? ― Setsuna-P pareceu reparar em algo e se aproximou de Konoka sobressaltando-a, fazendo-a fintar o rosto agora sério desta. Para o horror da garota de cabelos longos a pseudo-garota apoiou um dos joelhos na cama ao lado dela e se curvou sobre esta enquanto a mesma recuava até a parede já corando e sentido o coração acelerar. Setsuna-P passou a mão lentamente pelos cabelos de Konoka que se sentia completamente indefesa.

― O-Oo que você está f-fazendo? ― perguntou engasgada sob o olhar penetrante da outra. Setsuna-P sorriu de lado.

― Nada. ― respondeu tirando uma folha seca que devia estar presa nos cabelos de Konoka. ― Viu? Só estava tirando isso, mas se quiser. . . ― continuou jogando a folinha pra trás e aproximando-se mais. ― . . . posso fazer outras coisas...

― E-es... ― Konoka podia sentir novamente a respiração de Setsuna-P sobre o seu rosto. Sua mente ia ficando anestesiada e seu coração completamente descompassado. Mas não podia perder a razão logo agora! ― ... espere...

― Vai dizer que não quer estes lábios nos seus, Ojou-sama? ― desafiou Setsuna-P com tom de quem sabe que esta dominando completamente a situação.

E estava mesmo, pois Konoka estava fisicamente acuada e psicologicamente perturbada. Claro que queria aqueles lábios! Seus instintos gritavam em concordância, mas sua consciência ainda tentava fazê-la voltar a razão. Aquela luta interna a fazia se encolher contra a parede, mas ainda assim não fazer nada para se ver livre da pressão da "garota":

― E-eu... eu... - tentava dizer sem saber se completaria a frase incluindo um “não”. O pior é que as duas frases tinham um "quero" no meio. Isso era demais para qualquer mente adolescente bombardeada de hormônios! Setsuna-P parecia plenamente ciente de sua vantagem esmagadora contra a frágil força de vontade da quase-maga e parando para sentir o prazer da vitória apenas por um segundo antes de tomar os lábios de Konoka.

Konoka não pode resistir, estava completamente anestesiada. Apenas respondia à pseudo-espadachim até mesmo quando essa invadiu sua boca com desejo. Até mesmo a maneira de beijar era completamente diferente da de Setsuna, havia muito menos pudor e muito mais... ah... alguma coisa que fazia a garota não conseguir resistir. Setsuna-P não parecia disposta a largar os lábios que havia insistido para conseguir, na verdade parecia disposta a ir muito além se não houvesse uma interrupção inconveniente. Apertava o ombro de Konoka com força quase a machucando, não permitiria que está tentasse fugir de seu contato nem por mais um segundo. Setsuna-P parecia necessitar daqueles lábios, como se os tivesse desejado por muito tempo, mas.... seria isso?

Para o azar da “garota” e a sorte da mente totalmente dominada de Konoka, o som estridente de um celular despertou-as fazendo se separarem. Setsuna-P tirou o celular que na verdade era de Setsuna do bolso sem tirar os olhos dos de Konoka. Já esta tentava recuperar a respiração enquanto a mente trabalhava ainda desnorteada, evitou olhar nos olhos de sua... “dominadora?”:

― Sim? ― perguntou Setsuna-P ao aparelho com a voz com o mesmo tom sem emoção que costumava usar como formal, porém deixando transparecer uma leve irritação. Ainda encarava os olhos desviados da quase-maga, o rosto a dez centímetros do dela. ― Kazumi-chan? O que houve?... Sim... Certo, estarei aí em quinze minutos. ― e desligou o aparelho recolocando-o no bolso da camisa.

― ... Era a Asakura-chan? ― perguntou Konoka recuperando a fala, mas ainda sem encarar o rosto próximo ao seu.

― Sim. Ela nos convidou para uma pequena comemoração na área próxima ao prédio 3 do colegial. ― disse a pseudo-espadachim, dessa vez deixando transparecer claramente um tom de frustração. Konoka se viu agradecendo aos céus intimamente por aquilo.

― Então devemos ir... certo?

― Sim. Devemos. ― respondeu Setsuna-P saindo de cima da garota ainda com uma leve expressão de descontentamento. Konoka levantou-se da cama e desamarrotou um pouco a blusa, se surpreendeu ao olhar de relance para a outra e ver um sorriso no seu rosto.

― Hum? ― sem saber o porquê, sentiu o coração pular. A “garota” pareceu perceber isso.

― Não se preocupe Ojou-sama. Ainda teremos algum tempo para aproveitar. ― disse com o olhar mais malicioso que Konoka já vira do rosto de sua Secchan. Ei! Mas não era sua Secchan! ― E farei de tudo para que seja da melhor maneira possível.

Konoka ficou petrificada. A pseudo-garota nem pareceu perceber ou se importar, foi em direção a porta o mais lento e calmamente que pode deixando uma quase-maga afogada em seus pensamentos que viajavam a mil. A garota sentiu-se péssima, um lixo. Era como se algo dentro dela a sufocasse e queimasse por dentro. Como fora capaz!? Como havia se deixado levar daquela maneira!? Era um monstro! Estava traindo os sentimentos de sua pura e angelical Secchan!!! Como podia?! Não! Aquilo tudo estava indo longe demais! Não podia permitir que Setsuna-P brincasse assim com os sentimentos dela! Tinha que dar um basta naquela situação antes que passasse dos limites além dos limites que já havia passado! Se conteve para não cair nas lágrimas antes de sair do quarto, sentia-se mais desamparada do que nunca.

“Cadê você, Secchan?”

No dia seguinte estavam Negi e bando mais uma vez no resort de Evangeline para assistir, atrapalhar e dar palpites bem indesejados nos treinamentos do garoto. Konoka estava murcha sentada de costas para Asuna que se tornara novamente seu escudo sem mesmo perceber, apoiando-se nela. Setsuna-P passeava pelo lugar com Kazumi e Paru admirando a paisagem exótica enquanto o trio biblioteca e Kotarô observavam o treino de kung-fu de Negi e Kuu Fei:

― Nossa... uma paisagem incrível... ― comentava Setsuna-P admirando o céu ilusório enquanto a brisa do mar batia no seu rosto. Hoje dispensara o uniforme escolar por um conjunto totalmente preto e estava com os cabelos soltos como sempre.

― Você gosta de observar os lugares, não é Pê-chan? ― perguntou Asakura que se referia a “garota” por um apelido dado por ela e Paru logo no segundo dia convivendo com esta.

― São belas paisagens que merecem nossos olhares... ― respondeu e as duas garotas se surpreenderam com a poética desta.

― Ei Asakura-san! Que tal tirarmos uma foto da Pê-chan para deixar de recordação desse período em que ela foi a nossa Sakurazaki-san? ― sugeriu Paru animada e Kazumi se animou também.

― Ótima idéia! Que tal Pê-chan? ― perguntou a paparazzi já sacando a câmera e observando a luz do lugar.

― . . . – Setsuna-P sorriu. Parecia contente com a possibilidade de marcar sua passagem de alguma maneira. Talvez significasse algo para alguém que não tinha realmente uma história. ― É uma boa idéia.

Paru e Asakura logo trataram de mexer Setsuna-P de um lado para o outro para pegar os melhores pontos de iluminação e tirar várias fotos. Um pouco distante delas, Evangeline observava a cena.

Realmente havia algo de muito estranho na shikigami, concluiu a vampira que reparava em cada atitude desta desde o primeiro dia desta no lugar da espadachim shinmei. Alguns detalhes que não escapavam de seus olhos era, por exemplo, o fato desta não usar uma espada de kendô, mas sim uma espada mais larga como a dos cavaleiros ocidentais. Até mesmo sua maneira de lutar não era de um espadachim japonês... em alguns momentos da luta que tivera logo no primeiro dia a imortal conseguira até mesmo vislumbrar movimentos que lembrava o kung-fu e o karatê. Mas o que seria afinal aquele shikigami?

Seja lá o que fosse, Evangeline tinha certeza que a espadachim original teria muita dor de cabeça quando voltasse para Mahora. Konoka Konoe não era capaz de esconder nenhum sentimento dos olhos apurados dela. Talvez devesse interrogar a discípula para saber até onde a “garota” havia ousado chegar, mas talvez não fosse realmente necessário. A cara de culpa e pesar da quase-maga já eram o suficiente para ela deduzir o que queria facilmente.

“É... você está com bons problemas, Setsuna Sakurazaki”.


	15. A outra Setsuna – Parte 3

― Você vai mesmo, Setsuna-senpai?! ― perguntou Yunna Akashi emocionada.

Setsuna-P vinha atravessando os campos próximos a um dos prédios dos clubes culturais de Mahora, havia acabado de ser expulsa da sala do clube de artes esotéricas por Konoka e agora seguia em direção ao campus universitário quando encontrara com o quarteto esportista.

― O que? A Sakurazaki-san vai assistir ao seu jogo, Yunna? ― perguntou Makie curiosa.

― Não sabia que você gostava de basquete, Sakurazaki-san. ― comentou Akira com seu tom tranquilo de sempre.

― Sim, eu na verdade aprecio muito o basquete. ― disse Setsuna-P com um sorriso de lado. ― Estou mesmo curiosa para saber se Yunna-chan joga mesmo tão bem... ― disse olhando de lado para a jogadora.

― Você não vai se decepcionar, Setsuna-senpai! ― prometeu Yunna erguendo o punho no ar.

― Você não quer ir assistir ao meu treino de ginástica um dia desses Sakurazaki-san? ― perguntou Makie que andava convidando a todos que podia para exibir sua melhora significativa na ginástica. Setsuna-P olhou Makie de cima a baixo antes de responder. No que estaria reparando? Talvez nas curvas da garota que haviam se acentuado bastante no último ano, ou talvez...

― Pode ser... ― respondeu enigmaticamente e Ako ergueu uma sobrancelha.

― O que está fazendo por aqui, Sakurazaki-san? ― perguntou a enfermeira.

― Apenas deixando Konoka Ojou-sama no clube. ― respondeu tentando ser impassível, mas Akira reparou num leve tom de irritação que não comentou.

― Ah... por acaso, Setsuna-senpai... ― começou Yunna corando levemente.

― Hum?

― ... Você e a Konoka-san... vocês tem alguma coisa? ― perguntou e as outras esportistas engasgaram. Claro que toda a turma tinha essa curiosidade, mas não haviam ainda chegado ao ponto de perguntar assim tão descaradamente para a espadachim. Setsuna-P ergueu uma sobrancelha em surpresa.

― Sabe... ― disse baixo inclinando-se para Yunna que aproximou o ouvido para escutar. As outras três garotas ficaram ávidas de curiosidade, mas a pseudo-garota tomou cuidado para ser ouvida apenas pela jogadora. – Minha relação com Konoka Ojou-sama não me impede de conferir sua habilidade durante e depois do jogo amanhã...

― Q-Quê!? ― Yunna surpreendeu-se e se afastou de Setsuna-P como se esta pudesse ter alguma doença contagiosa e as outras garotas ficaram ainda mais curiosas.

― Heim?! O que houve Yunna?! ― perguntou Makie puxando a jogadora que estava muito corada.

― Você está bem Yunna? ― perguntou Ako preocupada colocando a mão sobre a testa quente da garota de cabelos pretos amarrados. ― Está com febre?

― Ah... – Yunna fintou o rosto impassível de Setsuna-P que olhava para frente enquanto caminhavam, parecia meio confusa com o que ouvira, mas logo percebeu que não poderia mesmo compartilhar com as amigas o motivo de tanto alvoroço. ― Não foi nada... sério mesmo.

― Nada? – estranhou Akira nada convencida. Yunna pode observar um sorrisinho discreto surgir àquela afirmação, não entendeu o por que, mas não conseguiu evitar corar.

“Mas o que houve com a Setsuna-senpai nesses dias?”

Enquanto isso, Konoka Konoe estava sentada no chão bem no meio da sala do clube de artes esotéricas. Estava tentando esvaziar a mente para a realização de alguma magia, porém a imagem de Setsuna-P não parava de lhe ocorrer de minuto em minuto. Droga! Por que tinha se deixado levar daquela maneira?! A culpa a havia remoído a noite inteira, não a deixando dormir nem a deixando sentir sono durante o dia. Como podia ser tão... estúpida! Sim! Essa era a palavra que a melhor definia naquela situação: estúpida! Estava traindo sordidamente os sentimentos da espadachim que tanto amava e não fazia nada para parar com isso! Argh... Setsuna podia muito bem se castigar chamando-se de “monstro”, mas a quase-maga tinha certeza que ela não era capaz de cometer tamanha atrocidade como aquela.

Bom, mas talvez não estivesse tudo assim tão perdido! Ainda podia por um ponto final naquilo tudo antes da volta de Setsuna. Ainda tinha dois dias para isso, já que estava na tarde do quinto dia sem a guarda-costas. Como o tempo se arrastara desde o dia da partida desta! Konoka sentia como se tivesse vivido mais de um ano desde que seu anjo se fora a trabalho, estava exausta e triste, mas ainda havia alguma determinação para tentar consertar as coisas. Já havia conseguido algum progresso, afinal, conseguira expulsar Setsuna-P da sala do clube pra ficar sozinha, a shikigami não conseguira passar por cima de suas vontades para satisfazer seus... próprios interesses. Isso era mesmo uma pequena vitória a se comemorar!

“Ara Konoka! Concentre-se!” disse a si mesma em pensamento, tirando os devaneios de foco.

Concentrou-se, fez um silencio audível na sala. Não era um silencio comum, era como se tivesse sido retirado todo o som dali. Konoka fechou os olhos e começou a tentar expandir sua percepção. Estava tentando fazer uma magia de telepatia. Estava na verdade tentando se comunicar de alguma maneira com Setsuna, mas isso era quase impossível. Estava muito distante e ela não tinha preparo o suficiente para conseguir contato em um lugar tão longe, não conseguia nem ao menos estender sua percepção mágica por toda Mahora! Mas isso não impedia a quase-maga de tentar, afinal já havia conseguido superar muitas barreiras no caminho da magia nos últimos meses sem que nenhuma das pessoas próximas a ela percebessem.

“Secchan...” emitia a garota através dos pensamentos com uma força de vontade imensa pra tentar completar a ligação com algum lugar próximo a Kioto. “Secchan.... volta logo.”.

De repente a quase-maga sentiu algo muito forte. Uma dor, mas não uma dor física, mas sim um sentimento terrível, como a angustia de se sentir o mundo desmoronar. O que era aquilo?! Konoka abriu os olhos ofegante. Seria a sensação... os sentimentos de Setsuna?! Mas... haveria conseguido mesmo chegar até o coração de sua espadachim mesmo ela estando tão longe?

Com ainda mais empenho que antes, a garota de longos cabelos chocolate fechou os olhos e procurou novamente aquele sentimento no vácuo dentro de si. Conseguiu localizá-lo a sentir o quanto era forte. Haviam palavras! Mas não conseguia escutar o que diziam. Konoka forçou ainda mais a mente fazendo suas têmporas pulsarem no esforço. Era uma voz feminina, mas turva como se a pessoa que as ouvisse não conseguisse ordenar o que havia recebido. Por algum tempo continuou tentando decifrar aqueles sons até que eles ricochetearam e se tornaram claros e audíveis, por mais estranho que fosse ouvir algo dentro da mente de outra pessoa.

“Konoka Ojou-sama nunca vai poder ser sua, senpai”.

O coração da garota disparou. Aquela voz, aquelas palavras... não podia ser, mas tinha certeza que era e estava acontecendo em algum lugar muito distante dali. Aqueles eram mesmo os pensamentos de sua Secchan! Konoka nem conseguia parar ver o quanto era incrível o fato de ter conseguido se ligar a mente de Setsuna a tantos quilômetros dali. Seus sentidos estavam todos voltados para os sentimentos que se modificavam e se tornavam ainda mais terríveis. A maga branca recebia os sentimentos de dor e confusão que ali estavam, havia muito sofrimento e havia uma certeza crescente: as palavras que ouvira eram verdadeiras.

“Não!” Konoka não podia permitir que Setsuna concluísse aquilo! Será que simplesmente desistiria delas?! Ela forçou ainda mais os pensamentos, não se importou com os avisos que lera nos livros de magia branca sobre os riscos de tanto esforço na comunicação telepática. Tudo o que importava era impedir que o pior acontecesse.

― Não me deixe Secchan! ― exclamou a garota às paredes do clube batendo com os punhos no chão. O elo foi desfeito e Konoka sentiu-se de volta ao clube de artes esotéricas. Sua respiração estava dolorida e ruidosa. Ela abriu os olhos e sentiu náuseas incrivelmente fortes junto com uma dor aguda na cabeça. Deitou-se no chão com o peito para cima para tentar respirar. Havia perdido a ligação que tivera com Setsuna no momento anterior... será que havia perdido a espadachim também? A dúvida formigava no seu peito enquanto ela tentava recuperar a noção de espaço-tempo. Sentia-se realmente cansada agora, havia empenhado todo o poder que conseguia manipular naquele contato e agora não sabia se teria forças para sequer sair dali:

― Konoka? ― ouviu-se uma voz junto com batidas na porta da sala. Konoka olhou para esta ainda deitada.

― Asuna? ― perguntou de volta com a voz cortada pela vontade de chorar que também sentia.

― O que houve Konoka? Você tá bem?! ― perguntou a voz sobressaltada de Asuna ao perceber o tom estranho na voz da amiga. Konoka sentiu um pouco melhor só por perceber que a amiga estava ali e se preocupava com ela, e principalmente, sentiu-se melhor por ter certeza que conseguiria livrar-se de Setsuna-P pelo resto do dia agora que Asuna estava ali para buscá-la.

Levantou-se sentindo as pernas tremerem, havia sido mesmo a experiência mais forte que já tivera desde que começara a usar a sala do clube de artes esotéricas como sala de treino. Enxugou as lágrimas que haviam conseguido cair pelo seu rosto e foi até a porta, abrindo-a:

― Você tá bem garota? ― perguntou a ruiva vendo a expressão nada saudável no rosto da amiga, estava com um tom ligeiramente acinzentado na pele, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro desta.

― Não foi nada Asuna. Só estou um pouco cansada. ― respondeu Konoka tentando sorrir, sem sucesso.

― Tem certeza? ― a baka ranger pareceu não acreditar muito na desculpa. ― Hum... vamos, então?

― Ta. ― foi tudo o que Konoka conseguiu responder e as duas garotas começaram a caminhar de volta para a república estudantil. Asuna ainda desconfiava, mas preferiu deixar a amiga nos próprios pensamentos. Konoka por sua vez, não conseguia deixar de pensar que não sabia se realmente Setsuna pudera ou não ouvi-la. E se não? E se a tivesse perdido para sempre?! Agora mesmo era que Konoka sentia que devia por um ponto final na história escabrosa que estava “deixando acontecer” entre ela e Setsuna-P. Tinha que se ver logo livre de pelo menos uma das coisas que agora a atormentava. Logo.

― O que houve Ojou-sama? Por que me chamou aqui?

Setsuna-P observava a bela paisagem da república estudantil que se podia ver do terraço onde agora estava apenas com Konoka. Trajava um casaco de time com uma letra “Y” gravada em roxo. Tinha uma leve expressão de curiosidade misturada com um sorrisinho malicioso, talvez por estar a sós em um belo lugar como aquele com Konoka, e mais: tendo sida chamada lá pela mesma. Quem sabe sua misteriosa mente já estivesse formulando teorias ou armadilhas astutas para a jovem Konoe.

Já Konoka observava a paisagem até ensolarada para um dia do meio de novembro enquanto colocava os pensamentos em ordem. Estava ali para por um fim naquela situação mais que desconfortável na qual se deixara pôr. Já era a tarde do sexto dia sem sua Secchan e ainda não tinha tido coragem para falar a sério com a pseudo-espadachim. Tinha que fazer isso logo, pois em breve sua “(eu espero que ainda) quase alguma coisa” estaria chegando e ela não conseguiria encará-la se não resolvesse aquela situação. Pensando bem: será que ela realmente voltaria?

A quase-maga estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos com os olhos nas árvores ao longe que nem ouviu a pergunta da “garota”. Setsuna-P aproveitou-se de sua distração para aproximar-se pelas suas costas discretamente. Sorriu de lado antes de sussurrar próximo da orelha esquerda da garota:

― Algo errado Ojou-sama? ― Konoka sobressaltou-se e fez menção de afastar-se da outra, mas Setsuna-P segurou-a pela cintura fazendo-as ficar de frente uma para a outra, com os rostos a dez centímetros do outro.

― Ah... ― a garota quase se esqueceu do objetivo de estar ali diante do olhar penetrante da pseudo-garota, mas conseguiu recuperar os pensamentos antes que esta tomasse alguma outra iniciativa. – Preciso falar muito sério com você, Setsuna-P. ― disse se desvencilhando dos braços firmes da outra. Setsuna-P ergue uma sobrancelha, não parecia realmente surpresa, parecia mais irônica do que qualquer outra coisa na verdade.

― E do que se trata Ojou-sama? ― perguntou deixando o tom de deboche transparecer. Konoka sentiu-se desafiada.

― Não podemos continuar com essas coisas Setsuna-P. ― disse ela sendo o mais direta e objetiva o possível. O sorriso da outra se alargou um pouco mais enquanto esta diminuía novamente o espaço entre as duas.

― Está falando de que exatamente Ojou-sama? ― perguntou com um tom de falsa inocência já segurando os cotovelos de Konoka com as mãos.

― Estou falando exatamente disso! ― afirmou Konoka tentando soltar-se, mas Setsuna-P era mais forte e conseguia impedi-la mesmo sem fazer força.

― Ué? Vai me dizer que não está satisfeita com meus serviços Ojou-sama...

― Não é isso... ― Konoka argumentou enquanto Setsuna-P segurava-a pela nuca forçando a se aproximarem, seu coração começou a disparar novamente. ― Isso... não é certo...

― Ora, Ojou-sama... ― Setsuna-P demonstrava a cada centímetro vencido que parecia saber muito bem como vencer a vontade de Konoka. – Vai me dizer que não gosta desses lábios, dessa voz, desse corpo...

― E.... eu... isso... não está certo... Setsuna-P... ― Konoka tentou resistir ao máximo, mas não pode evitar ter os lábios tocados por Setsuna-P. Não conseguiu evitar ter sua boca completamente tomada pela da pseudo-espadachim. Sim, ela gostava mesmo daqueles lábios, daquela boca, mas não era Setsuna! Não podia usar-se desse artifício tão... deplorável só porque queria verdadeiramente poder ter os lábios de Setsuna! Então por que raios não saía daqueles beijos? Por que ainda por cima os retribuía com a mesma vontade que os recebia?! Por que?!

Konoka estava em um mar de sentimentos a pensamentos confusos nos braços de Setsuna-P. A própria parecia perdida enquanto provava a boca de sua protegida como se necessitasse dela como se necessita de ar. Ambas estávamos inconscientes de qualquer coisa além de si próprias e seus beijos ardentes, inconscientes demais para ouvir uma voz atrás delas, uma voz que rapidamente foi silenciada:

―Mas que bicho te mordeu ga...

Tudo o que Konoka percebia eram os braços de Setsuna-P em sua cintura e suas costas e sua língua explorando sua boca. Estava submersa demais para perceber a presença de um ki bem familiar logo à entrada do terraço, mais ainda para olhar para as figuras de Asuna e Setsuna paralisadas observando a cena.

Mas era exatamente aquilo. 


	16. Um ponto final

Asuna olhava temerosa para a figura de Setsuna que estava sentada na cadeira à sua escrivaninha de estudos. Estavam no quarto da ruiva a mais de dez minutos no mais completo silêncio. A garota não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse consolar a amiga, a bakaranger se perguntou se a espadachim ainda estaria na realidade depois de ter visto o que viu. Ela própria não conseguia digerir as imagens do terraço que insistiam em repassar pela sua mente.

Konoka e Setsuna-P... Como isso era possível? A primeira coisa que ocorreu a garota foi o fato da shikigami agir de maneira sempre muito estranha, era diferente demais de Setsuna e chegava ao ponto de ser suspeita por parecer sempre estar escondendo algo atrás do sorriso debochado que carregava. Sim, provavelmente a pseudo-garota havia manipulado os sentimentos de Konoka a ponto de... Mas ainda assim, mesmo sendo manipulada, Konoka não teria também sua grande parcela de culpa? “Como assim Asuna? Você ta dizendo que ela fez... aquilo(!!) por que quis?”. Ora, se alguém mata sob influência das ideias de outra pessoa passa a ser inocente de seus atos?! Ora, mas que coisa estranha... já estava parecendo a Yue e suas filosofias!

O fato era que ela mesma não conseguia perdoar a atitude de Konoka intimamente, como estaria se sentindo então Setsuna?! Antes da viagem da garota as duas estavam num clima tão... “quase alguma coisa”! E a ruiva podia perceber o quanto a aproximação com a quase-maga estava sendo boa para sua amiga. Na verdade desde que voltara a falar com Konoka, Setsuna vinha se tornando mais acessível, mas desde o tal beijo das duas a espadachim estava se dando ao luxo de viver quase como uma garota comum de 16 anos, aproveitando as coisas simples de ser adolescente. Mas... e agora?! Devia estar com seus sentimentos despedaçados! Temia que a amiga fizesse alguma besteira contra si própria em um momento de aflição, talvez por isso ainda não tivesse tido coragem para falar qualquer coisa. Setsuna olhava fixamente para o chão de costas para ela, não chorava, mas provavelmente estava sangrando por dentro:

― Setsuna. . . ― começou Asuna sem saber muito bem como continuar, se aproximando da espadachim e colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da amiga. Mesmo sem boas palavras queria consolar a garota.

― Sabe Asuna... ― começou Setsuna ainda com o olhar perdido, a voz fraca e tremida. ― Talvez seja melhor por um ponto final nas coisas antes do pior...

― Hum? ― Asuna não entendeu o que a outra queria dizer com “coisas”. O que estava pensando em fazer? ― Setsuna o que...

Porém, a ruiva não completou a fala. Setsuna se levantou subitamente da cadeira olhando na direção da porta do quarto. Asuna se surpreendeu e ia questionar o que havia acontecido quando ouviu o barulho de alguém colocando a chave no trinco. Setsuna não se deteve nem um segundo e saltou pela janela aberta do aposento:

― Setsuna! ― Asuna exclamou indo até a janela vendo a outra garota pousar com firmeza no chão e sair em disparada pelo pátio. No instante seguinte sua indagação muda foi respondida ao se virar e ver Konoka entrando no quarto.

― Ah... oi Asuna. ― cumprimentou a quase-maga e a ruiva se surpreendeu novamente: a garota parecia arrasada, tinha uma expressão de extremo desgosto na face.

― Oi... er... algum problema, Konoka? ― perguntou tentando não evidenciar que havia descoberto qualquer coisa. Konoka parou no meio do caminho para a pequena cozinha do apartamento, os olhos fintando o vácuo.

― Como é possível trair a si mesmo sabendo disso?

― Quê? ― a resposta-pergunta fora inesperada. Estaria Konoka se referindo a....

― Só alguém desprezível pra ser capaz de algo assim... ― concluiu Konoka como se Asuna nem estivesse ali.

― Konoka do que você...

― Preciso por um ponto final nisso... não posso viver assim. . . ― disse a garota distante mais para si do que para qualquer um. Asuna se assustou com a maneira de falar da amiga. Lembrou-se perfeitamente de Setsuna falando exatamente de “por um ponto final”. Konoka entrou na cozinha sem dizer mais nada deixando Asuna completamente ignorada sozinha.

A ruiva estava atordoada, fora muita coisa para sua mente de bakaranger. Parecia que Konoka afinal estava tão sentida com aquela situação quanto a própria Setsuna, mas... o que iria acontecer? Não tinha um bom pressentimento quanto ao que viria, sentia-se apreensiva pelas duas amigas. Será que tudo ia desandar assim?! Logo para as duas pessoas que mais pareciam feitas para serem “felizes para sempre”?! Droga! Asuna sentia-se frustrada por simplesmente não poder fazer nada para evitar o pior...

“Não estraguem tudo assim garotas...”

O céu estava parcialmente coberto por nuvens aquela noite e ventava bem frio. Sempre era assim no fim do outono em Mahora. O clima inspirava paz a calmaria. Infelizmente essa noite não seria assim para todos.

Setsuna-P chegou ao terraço vazio do prédio da república estudantil com o rosto um pouco corado, como se tivesse corrido para ali chegar. Trajava o casaco com o “Y” bordado e olhava ao redor como se buscasse algo com os olhos. Não demorou nem dois minutos para que a pseudo-espadachim abrisse um largo sorriso ao ver Konoka saindo pela porta que dava acesso ao local. Estava um pouco escuro e ela não conseguia divisar a expressão desta:

― Ojou-sama! Que surpresa receber sua ligação dizendo para vir até aqui! Estava assistindo ao jogo de basquete... ― exclamou a shikigami caminhando até a outra garota com um sorriso maroto no rosto. ― Será que você finalmente decidiu deixar de resistir a mim?

Konoka nada respondeu e continuou caminhando até chegar à beira do terraço, onde havia um parapeito. Setsuna-P foi até ela exibindo seu sorriso. Porém ao se aproximar mais da outra percebeu a expressão muito séria que esta tinha:

― Ojou-sama? ― perguntou a shikigami perdendo um pouco do seu ar relaxado.

― Eu te chamei aqui, Setsuna-P, por que quero colocar um ponto final nessa estória que já foi longe demais. ― disse Konoka sem olhar para a pseudo-garota que ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir estas palavras, abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompida. ― E não me venha com esse papo de “do que está falando, Ojou-sama?”! ― exclamou encarando os olhos de Setsuna-P com determinação que esta ainda não tinha visto. ― Isso é uma ordem.

Setsuna-P pareceu levar um tapa invisível ao ouvir a palavra “ordem”. Ficou com uma expressão atordoada. Afinal, era um servo, um servo que tem que cumprir tudo o que lhe digam ser “uma ordem”. Konoka percebeu os efeitos da palavra que usara sobre a pseudo-espadachim e aproveitou para continuar seu discurso:

― Tudo isso que aconteceu entre nós... isso tudo foi um erro... um erro meu...

― Mas Ojou-sama. . . ― Setsuna-P parecia perdida diante da posição da quase-maga.

― Eu não posso continuar com isso...

Setsuna-P ficou sem reação por um momento. Konoka parou de falar percebendo que desta vez estava com o domínio da situação, pensou que desta vez conseguiria mesmo acabar com aquela “monstruosidade” que estava fazendo com sua Secchan sem esta saber. Afinal, não é só por que não se sabe que deixe de contar. Porém a shikigami assumiu um tom agressivo depois de alguns instantes de aparente reflexão:

― Tudo isso é por causa dela?! ― questionou em um tom exasperado que assustou a outra. Olhou nos da interrogadora antes de falar.

― “Dela”? Você está se referindo à. . .

― A outra. ― afirmou Setsuna-P fintando os olhos de Konoka com algo que parecia quase mágoa. A garota de longos cabelos ergueu as sobrancelhas: “Outra?!”.

― Mas do que está falando?! ― encarou incrédula a pseudo-garota a sua frente não acreditando na coragem desta de expressar-se dessa maneira. ― Você é que é “a outra” Setsuna-P! Você é um shikigami!

Setsuna-P pareceu ficar muito mais irritada com esta afirmação de Konoka. Respirava com força encarando com verdadeiro rancor a garota. Segurou os dois pulsos desta com força prendendo-a para continuar:

― Mas eu não sou muito melhor do que ela?! Eu posso fazer tudo o que quiser de mim Ojou-sama! Não pode preferir ela!

― Setsuna-P, me solta. ― Konoka sentia os pulsos presos, sendo puxados para a “garota”. ― Para com isso... ― dizia tentando livrar-se, mas não tinha força para isso e Setsuna-P não parecia nem um pouco disposta a ajudar, na verdade puxou Konoka até o corpo das duas encostar. A maga não acreditava que ia ser dobrada dessa maneira! Ainda por cima na força bruta mesmo!

― Ojou-sama... você tem que ser minha... ― Setsuna-P parecia completamente fora de si (e há algum “si” nela?!). Puxava os lábios de Konoka para junto dos seus, mesmo que esta quase implorasse para que parasse enquanto fazia de tudo para livrar-se.

― Acho que isso não está no conjunto de coisas que eu mandei que fizesse, não é?

A shikigami estalou. Não apenas ela, Konoka também. Não podia ser verdade, mas ao soltar a quase-maga e virar-se a pseudo-garota confirmou seu provável pensamento que foi expresso pela sua fala estupefata:

― Setsuna Sakurazaki.

Setsuna encarava seu shikigami com uma expressão quase homicida. Respirava com força, as mãos tremendo, tentando controlar-se para não sacar a espada e acabar com tudo de uma vez. Konoka sentiu um alivio imenso ao ver sua Secchan. Ela havia voltado afinal, porém rapidamente esse sentimento tornou-se temor: ela descobriria o grave erro que cometera? Não tinha coragem para falar diante da cena, apenas expressou-se com uma palavra:

― Secchan...

― Não encoste mais nenhum dedo em Konoka Ojou-sama, Setsuna-P. ― ordenou Setsuna com a voz tremida. O coração de Konoka apertou desconfortavelmente: “Konoka Ojou-sama?!”.

― Ora, mas eu não estava fazendo nada.... Setsuna Sakurazaki. ― afirmou a serva erguendo os braços exibindo um sorriso debochado. Realmente não era um shikigami como outro.

― Não... minta pra mim... ― Setsuna estava prestes a explodir a tentava se controlar de todas as maneiras. A “outra” pareceu perceber o que fazia a sua “mestra” estar tão alterada. Alargou mais o sorriso incomodo.

― Você nos viu aqui nesse terraço à tarde, não foi? ― perguntou. Konoka prendeu a respiração: seria verdade? Será que Secchan já sabia da sacanagem que havia “se deixado aprontar”?! Para o horror da garota o rosto de Setsuna tremeu ao ouvir a pergunta da shikigami e ela apertou os punhos com força. Setsuna tinha uma expressão de ódio no rosto e em nenhum momento olhou para a maga, como se esta nem estivesse ali.

― Secchan... ― Konoka sentiu um nó na garganta. Setsuna-P, por outro lado, parecia muito mais feliz e confiante diante do olhar ameaçador da sua “mestra”.

― Bom, se viu mesmo, então sabe que você não é mais necessária aqui. ― afirmou a “garota” avançando lentamente na direção de Setsuna que continuava apenas a encarando. ― Ojou-sama não precisa de você! Eu posso fazer tudo o que ela precisa! Por que não sai de Mahora e deixa eu ser Setsuna Sakurazaki por você? Garanto que eu me saí bem melhor do que você nisso!

Setsuna olhava sem piscar para a sua “eu” que desejava vê-la pelas costas o mais breve o possível. Um ódio mortal a consumindo por dentro: além de querer tomar Konoka para si, queria tomar sua vida toda para si. Mesmo que estivesse com muita vontade de quebrar a cara daquela shikigami com os próprios punhos, sabia que tinha uma arma muito mais sutil e eficiente. Sorriu com amargura para sua adversária fazendo esta se surpreender:

― Existe um detalhe que você está esquecendo, Setsuna-P.

― Detalhe? Mas do que está falando? ― a pseudo-espadachim pareceu sentir-se verdadeiramente ameaçada.

― Eu sou real. Você não passa de uma ilusão. ― disse Setsuna com simplicidade, com seu sorriso amargo ainda no rosto. Konoka não tinha reação, mas Setsuna-P pareceu sentir uma agonia aguda àquelas palavras.

― Eu... eu... ― começou a recuar contra o parapeito do terraço como se tivesse sido gravemente ferida. Tinha a mão direita sobre o peito como se sangrasse.

― Eu posso acabar com sua existência a hora que quiser.

― NÃO! ― Setsuna-P berrou ao encostar-se no parapeito. Se tivesse lágrimas provavelmente estaria chorando. Ofegava olhando com medo e raiva para sua “criadora”. Subiu no encosto encarando os olhos agora gélidos a sua frente. Tirou suas asas que eram as mesma de Setsuna. ― Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Não vai!

Setsuna nada disse e sua shikigami saltou do terraço saindo pelos céus de Mahora. Apenas observou a figura distante de Setsuna-P, tinha agora uma expressão cansada e triste. Konoka não teve coragem de dizer nada: seu anjo sabia de seu pecado horrendo, nunca a perdoaria. Tinha que criar coragem para tentar se desculpar, mas as palavras não chegavam a sua boca:

― Ela não vai mais perturbá-la, Konoka Ojou-sama. ― foi a única coisa que a espadachim disse a quase-maga, ainda sem olhá-la, antes de virar de costas e partir para dentro do prédio.

O vazio dentro do peito de Konoka era sufocante. Setsuna a odiava agora. Nunca mais teria o abraço da garota que tanto amava e esse pensamento fez lágrimas correrem pelo rosto da garota.

Era o fim.


	17. Sentimentos

O vento soprava forte à vinte metros de altura nos arredores de Mahora. Setsuna-P voava numa velocidade espantosa como se fugisse da forca. E era mesmo isso que estava fazendo. Já estava a vinte minutos rumando na mesma direção e já estava um pouco além dos limites da escola comandada pelos magos. Um vórtice de emoções e pensamentos se passava em sua mente. Sim, ela tinha uma mente e pensamentos confusos também.

Estava a beira da inexistência, a qualquer momento Setsuna iria desfazer seu feitiço e ela simplesmente deixaria de existir para todo o sempre. Por que as coisas tinham que ser assim?! Ela se esforçara tanto para ganhar uma chance de poder continuar existindo durante o período em que ficara em Mahora no lugar de sua criadora. Aquela havia sido a semana mais incrível da curta vida dela, por que tinha que acabar assim? Não se conformava.

Claro que havia escolhido métodos nada seguros para tentar garantir sua existência, mas... o que podia fazer? Era um shikigami de Setsuna, seria natural que também fosse completamente apaixonada por Konoka. Queria tanto poder ter a garota para si, mas esta havia resistido bravamente a suas investidas e seu tempo se esgotara. Agora não havia mais como fazer-se necessária à Konoe. Estava condenada e havia no fim perdido tudo que tinha lutado para conquistar. Konoka e a própria vida. Ela tinha vida? Sim, claro que tinha!

De repente uma dor aguda tomou o coração de Setsuna-P, não uma dor puramente emocional, era uma dor física, como se seu peito fosse rasgar a qualquer minuto. Era o inicio do ritual para desfazer o feitiço de conjuração dela, ou seja: era o começo da morte.

― Argh! – a dor era tamanha que desequilibrou o voo da shikigami que caiu com um baque sonoro no gramado de um parque da cidade vizinha a Mahora. O lugar estava vazio e ninguém viu a garota alada desabando desajeitada. ― Aaah....

A “garota” levantou-se em meio a seus gemidos de agonia e caminhou as cegas pelo parque sentindo a dor se intensificar sem poder fazer nada. Caminhou alguns metros até sentir a dor se alastrar por todo o seu corpo. Setsuna-P gritou em desespero caindo na grama com o peito para cima. Não conseguia pensar em nada além de que aquele era seu fim. Não conseguia nem abrir os olhos, tamanha sua agonia:

― Por quê?! Por que eu não posso existir?! ― perguntou aos berros para o céu percebendo que não conseguia mais sentir os braços, estavam dormentes, a um passo de não existirem. Com certeza era muito grande a agonia de deixar de existir pouco a pouco. Talvez fosse uma vingança sádica da espadachim a destruir de maneira tão lenta, talvez isso fosse apenas pela grande distancia que estava desta. Provavelmente havia escolhido sofrer ao fugir da morte.

Os sentidos iam diminuindo enquanto a dor crescia. Ela perdia a noção de onde estava. Não ouvia mais ou via. Tudo o que conseguiu perceber foi uma luz azul difusa que vinha de debaixo do seu corpo. Com certeza fazia parte do feitiço sendo desfeito. Logo ela, um shikigami com potencial inimaginável iria terminar de maneira tão humilhante, como um simples boneco inútil. Estava tão afogada na agonia que não pode ouvir uma voz masculina não muito distante dizendo calmamente e ela:

― Não se preocupe querida, não vou deixar você terminar assim.

Setsuna-P chegou ao limite entre a existência e o nada, mas, ou invés de deixar de saber qualquer coisa, começou a sentir-se novamente, o ar gelado da noite entrando por seus pulmões. Nunca havia sentido a própria respiração realmente, como estava fazendo isso agora? Depois de morrer? A dor foi sumindo pouco a pouco e ela passava a sentir o chão sob seu corpo e o suor que escorria pela sua face. Estava mesmo morta? Parecia sentir-se muito mais viva do que antes... Como era possível. A voz masculina lhe falou novamente, dessa vez ela conseguiu ouvir seu tom sereno e grave:

― Você vai ficar muito bem querida.

O cansaço começou a tomar conta do corpo da “shikigami”. Quando abriu os olhos viu a figura de um homem que trajava uma longa capa preta como a de um mago. Tinha um rosto já de idade e sorria de maneira gentil para ela. Tentou dizer algo, mas o cansaço ia derrubando-a rapidamente:

― Não se preocupe querida, quando acordar tudo será explicado. Agora durma, tenha o primeiro sonho de sua vida.

Setsuna-P não tinha idéia de quem era aquele homem, mas dormiu, não por que confiasse, mas por que não restaram forças no seu ser depois de tanto voar q quase morrer. Dormiu e teve seu primeiro sonho, um sonho onde ela era real.

Setsuna terminou o feitiço para terminar com a existência de Setsuna-P se sentou na beira da cama desolada, como se ela própria tivesse deixado de existir. Estava sozinha no seu quarto, as malas ainda feitas a um canto, o silêncio preenchendo cada espaço no lugar e dentro da espadachim. Estava sangrando na alma, um sangramento que não parava e nem diminuía, parecia que havia sido partida ao meio de maneira destruidora e lenta. Seus pensamentos estavam embaralhados e incompletos. Encarou o espelho solitário a um canto.

“Você foi usada.” disse sua consciência sem parecer ter a mínima pena do sofrimento de Setsuna. A espadachim não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que começaram a cair pelo seu rosto quando ela deitou de lado na cama, ainda encarando o espelho:

―É mentira... ― sua voz estava cortada e engasgada pelo choro silencioso. Não podia acreditar, não depois de ter ouvido da própria Konoka uma confissão tão verdadeira sob a Árvore Mundo! Haviam até se beijado naquele dia! Como podia agora não passar de uma mentira?!

“Ué? Mas você não a viu beijando a shikigami também?” contra-argumentou sua mente de maneira astuta e Setsuna engoliu em seco. Sim, tinha visto. Konoka e Setsuna-P beijando de maneira tão... intensa! Se realmente se importasse com os sentimentos dela, por que teria beijado Setsuna-P daquela maneira?!

― Não pode ser... ela não pode ter... ― será que realmente havia sido um brinquedo nas mãos de Konoka? Sua mente dizia que sim enfaticamente, mas algo dentro dela, algo mais profundo que os pensamentos dizia que não era isso, deveria ter alguma explicação.

“Explicação?! Qual?”.

Ora, a maga poderia ter sido usada por Setsuna-P, ela mesma vira o quanto a shikigami podia ser egoísta e inconsequente, seria bem lógico achar que a quase-maga fora usada!

“Ninguém sendo usado, beija daquela maneira...”.

O argumento de Setsuna fora a baixo. Sim, Konoka estava retribuindo os beijos de Setsuna-P à tarde no terraço, estava gostando deles! Gostando dos beijos de Setsuna-P!!! será que só queria mesmo aproveitar-se de seus lábios?! Todo esse tempo Konoka apenas se aproximara dela com o interesse de provar-lhe?! Seria apenas isso?! Mais lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Setsuna, não conseguia mais conter os soluços do choro, fechou os olhos para tentar silenciar sua consciência, porém não é tão fácil silenciar um inimigo tão próximo.

“Você foi usada” repetiu com a mesma falta de piedade de antes e Setsuna se encolheu na cama, apertando o peito:

― Não... eu a amo... isso não pode ser...

“Mas é exatamente isso”.

― NÃO!!! ― Setsuna berrou sentando-se na cama, estava ofegante, as lágrimas borrando sua visão. Enxugou-as percebendo que conseguira o silêncio de seus pensamentos.

Não era isso. Konoka não a tinha usado... também não tinha sido usada por Setsuna-P, então... o que era verdade ali? Bom, parando para raciocinar com mais frieza Setsuna percebeu rapidamente o que havia de fato ocorrido: um erro. Um grave erro da herdeira das Associações de Magia do Japão. Ou quem sabe não...talvez quisesse ter feito tudo aquilo, mas isso não importava... a espadachim sentia que o amor que sentia por Konoka não havia sido morto por aquele fato. Estava apenas ferido, marcado, traumatizado. Percebeu que demoraria algum tempo até que conseguisse olhar novamente nos olhos da maga sem temer ser usada ou enganada... será que um dia conseguiria? Talvez... esperava que sim, amava demais a garota para não mais falar-lhe.

Setsuna esticou-se na cama olhando para o teto. Uma semana atrás sentia-se imensamente feliz por estar se aproximando tanto de Konoka. Agora estava completamente atordoada, confusa, questionando-se se não fora um erro ter se entregado por um segundo aos seus sentimentos pela Konoe que carregava consigo por tanto tempo em segredo. Seu pensamento foi até Tsukuyomi: sim, havia como evitar aquele sofrimento... na verdade Setsuna percebeu que aquela situação era um grande ponto a favor da espadachim. Mas... mesmo que houvesse uma saída do sofrimento que sentia e que talvez fosse ainda piorar... não podia evitar, amava Konoka mais do que qualquer coisa na vida... a confissão que fizera sob a árvore mágica da escola fora verdadeira, disso ela não tinha como duvidar... mesmo que fosse sofrer como estava sofrendo... amava Konoka... a única questão era saber quanto tempo seu coração precisaria para perdoar a atitude da garota... naquele momento parecia que ia demorar anos, mas quem sabe uma noite de sono não pudesse ajudar a diminuir esse tempo...

Setsuna adormeceu embalada do sentimento de dúvida, um sentimento nada amigo na hora de dormir. Não sabia o que aconteceria com seus sentimentos dali pra frente, mas esperava que acontecesse logo, não aguentaria ficar muito tempo naquele vácuo.

“Kono-chan...” 


	18. Uma chance para viver

“Eu sou um monstro.”.

Konoka Konoe estava sentada sozinha na sala do clube de artes esotéricas. Era o inicio da madrugada, mas ela não tinha a mínima vontade de ir para seu quarto ou dormir. Olhava para o céu parcialmente coberto por nuvens que se podia ver da janela aberta. Sentia-se fraca e desolada com tudo que ocorrera. Principalmente sentia uma amargura mortal contra si mesma.

Como havia se deixado levar daquela maneira por Setsuna-P? Havia perdido completamente o senso do que estava fazendo, mesmo sabendo do risco que havia em se envolver. Mesmo sabendo que se arrependeria, ela não havia conseguido impor limites a shikigami, e agora... O pior havia acontecido: Setsuna havia descoberto sua falha antes que ela pudesse minimizar seus efeitos ou mesmo explicar pessoalmente como havia sido tola.

Seu anjo protetor agora devia odiá-la. Nem sequer havia lhe olhado no terraço, como se talvez desprezasse agora a sua figura. Não havia nem lhe chamado pelo apelido... “Ela não vai mais perturbá-la, Konoka Ojou-sama.”. A frieza na voz da espadachim havia cortado toda reação que Konoka poderia ter tido naquele momento para tentar explicar-se ou desculpar-se. Fora uma voz sem sentimento algum, como se estivesse falando a uma desconhecida. Ela havia conseguido o que era praticamente impossível: destruir o sentimento puro que Setsuna guardava em si durante todos esses anos. Sim, era um monstro.

Mesmo que agora Setsuna-P já não existisse mais, Konoka não via como iria poder se reaproximar de Setsuna. Sua Secchan.... não teria mais coragem de encará-la depois de tê-la ferido tão cruelmente. Não conseguiria nem mesmo se perdoar por ter feito o que fez... sim, ela tinha feito e não podia se esconder sob a desculpa de “deixara ser feito” por que realmente havia retribuído a “Pê-chan” (sentiu desprezo ao lembra-se do apelido). Não poderia nunca tirar a culpa de suas costas. Nunca.

Observando o céu noturno enquanto consumia-se na própria culpa naquela noite que provavelmente nunca esqueceria, Konoka só conseguia repetir a cada alguns minutos uma única palavra:

― Secchan...

Setsuna-P foi abrindo os olhos vagarosamente. Não conseguiu enxergar direito o lugar onde estava, pois estava um pouco tonta. Sentia o corpo dolorido, mas.... como assim?! Era um shikigami! Não podia sentir dor!!! Não dores musculares como aquelas! Como estava sentindo então?! Ergueu-se de um salto sentando-se no que percebeu ser uma cama. Sua cabeça girou por um momento:

― Que bom que acordou querida. ― disse uma voz masculina que não lhe era estranha.

A “shikigami” olhou para o lado e viu o mago de longa capa preta e ralos cabelos grisalhos sentado a uma mesa mais ao canto na penumbra do que ela finalmente reconheceu ser um quarto de hotel. O homem a observava como carinho enquanto tomava algo em uma xícara:

― Quem é você? ― perguntou a garota meio confusa com tudo aquilo. Só se lembrava de estar morrendo e agora... estava sentindo dores no corpo em uma cama de hotel com um homem misterioso. Isso chegava a soar estranho, mas era a sua situação.

― Meu nome é Mash Magno. ― apresentou-se o homem repousando sua xícara na mesa e virando-se para ficar de frente para a menina. ― Sou um mago ocidental como pode perceber pelo meu sotaque e vestimentas. Venho da Irlanda e estava esperando para encontrá-la há bastante tempo, Pê-chan.

― Me encontrar? ― Setsuna-P estranhou muito a fala do mago. Como a conhecia afinal? ― Mas...

― Eu sei tudo sobre você querida. ― disse Mash antes que a garota fizesse a pergunta. ― Estive te observando desde que surgiu, a oito meses.

A “pseudo-espadachim” tentou entender a situação por um momento. Um mago que havia impedido sua destruição e a vinha observando a muito tempo... que diaxo estava acontecendo ali? E por que sentia dores?! Era um shikigami, não?!

― Vocêé o tal assassino que está no Japão? ― perguntou lembrando-se do comentário feito por Kotarô logo que voltara de Kyoto, na mesma data e que ela havia assumido a posição de Setsuna em Mahora. Mash riu da pergunta com entusiasmo.

― Vocêé ardilosa mesmo! ― comentou ele parecendo contente com a acusação de ser um assassino. ― Infelizmente devo responder que não sou. Mas minha presença aqui tem relação com esse tal assassino sim, e por isso me impressiono com seu pensamento!

― Heim? ― Setsuna-P estranhava cada vez mais a situação.

― Eu explico querida: na verdade eu estou aqui por que quero derrotar esse assassino. E é para isso que eu preciso de sua ajuda.

― Para vencer esse outro mago?

― Não. Preciso de sua grande ajuda para conseguir um poderoso item mágico que está em Mahora. ― explicou o homem com simplicidade.

― . . . entendo. – respondeu Setsuna-P começando a entender o por que da ajuda do mago.

― Na verdade, estimo tanto sua pessoa que fiz uma grande busca para poder arranjar um modo de trazê-la para o meu lado querida. ― disse Mash com um tom amável na voz.

― Do que está falando?

― Observe este pingente que está usando querida. ― disse o mago apontando para o pescoço de Setsuna-P, só então esta reparou que estava usando um cordão com um pingente estranho feito de ouro maciço. ― Este é o Chikarasei, um amuleto extremamente poderoso que obtive para poder salvar sua existência.

― Salvar? ― repetiu Setsuna-P levantando-se e caminhando até a janela para poder ver melhor o pingente mágico. Era um pouco pesado e tinha a forma de uma chama incandescente.

― Sim, o Chikarasei é muito poderoso. Tive que investir em mercenários e em um amuleto falso para que a Associação de Magia de Kansai não soubesse que eu já estava com ele a algum tempo. ― contou o homem parcialmente careca com orgulho de seu trabalho bem feito. ― Fiz tudo isso para poder dar ele você, minha querida.

― Pra mim. . . ― a garota sentia-se quase hipnotizada pelas formas do objeto que carregava. Podia perceber a energia que dele emanava, era algo diferente de tudo o que já havia visto em sua curta vida.

― Você sonhou com algo bom antes de acordar querida? ― perguntou Mash tomando um gole de sua xícara.

― Eu sonhei que... ― foi então que percebeu o que significava aquela pergunta: um sonho! Mas... shikigamis não sonham! Como ela poderia ter sonhado que... ― . . . eu era real.

A verdade caiu como uma bomba na mente de Setsuna-P. Então... mas como?! Não existia nenhuma magia que pudesse fazer algo desse tipo! Mas era a única explicação para as dores, por estar sentindo o cheiro do chá que Mash tomava. A possibilidade de que fosse aquilo fez um sorriso enorme aparecer nos lábios da garota. Um sorriso como nenhum outro que já dera, isso por que sua mente chegou a única conclusão que poderia: seu sonho não havia sido um sonho:

―É isso mesmo, minha querida. ― disse Mash ao ver o sorriso de Setsuna-P. ― Você agora não é mais um shikigami, é uma pessoa de verdade... ou quase...

― Quase?! – a garota olhou para o mago com um tom de “você está me enrolando!!” e esta procurou corrigir sua fala rapidamente.

― Sim, quase. Isso por que o processo que o Chikarasei esta efetuando sobre seu corpo ainda não está completo. Não pense que é simples fazer um shikigami tornar-se uma pessoa, mas em uma semana você poderá de fato dizer que é uma pessoa.

― Uma semana. . . ― repetiu Setsuna-P com um tom vago, sua mente estava processando a informação mais incrível e absurdamente maravilhosa do mundo num ritmo muito lento: ia ser uma pessoa, um ser real. Ia poder esfregar na cara de sua... “criadora” que não precisava mais dela para existir, poderia.... poderia... o sorriso se alargou novamente na face da futura garota. ― Uma semana...

― Sim. Em uma semana estaremos prontos para voltar a Mahora e... bem... bagunçar as coisas. . . ― concluiu o mago de maneira misteriosa sorrindo serenamente antes de tomar mais gole de seu chá amargo, segundo o novíssimo olfato da ex-shikigami.

Pê olhou pára o céu estrelado, admirava a beleza das coisas da natureza, mas dessa vez sentiu uma emoção única por poder ver aquilo tudo: o céu, as nuvens, as estrelas entre as nuvens. Estava praticamente viva e em pouco tempo poderia enfim dizer que era real. Sim o que mais queria na sua mais nova existência era ser real, era ter a chance de viver. O sorriso no seu rosto mudou para um muito mais enigmático quando ela continuou seu raciocínio e concluiu que só havia mais duas coisas que queria depois de existir: Konoka Konoe e a morte de Setsuna Sakurazaki por suas mãos.

“Eu vou ser real!”.


	19. O dia seguinte

Asuna caminhava lentamente de volta a republica estudantil naquela quinta-feira. O dia havia amanhecido cinzento e havia um temor no interior da jovem. Konoka não havia voltado para o quarto depois de ter falado coisas estranhas sobre “monstruosidades” e “auto destruir-se” e sair sem dizer aonde iria. Depois da cena que havia visto à tarde e do papo estranho de Setsuna a bakaranger não sabia o que pensar. Teriam Konoka e Setsuna se encontrado, conversado e acertado tudo? Sua mente dizia que não. Teriam se encontrado, brigado e se desentendido para sempre? Por que tinha que ficar tendendo a crer nessa opção! Isso não era nada bom! Nada mesmo!

Ao passar por uma das árvores do parque que havia naquela parte da república estudantil Asuna percebeu a presença familiar e se virou para ver uma Setsuna deitada no grosso galho a cima:

― Setsuna?! ― a ruiva nem parou um segundo para refletir se seria melhor deixar a amiga nos seus pensamentos em paz ou não. O que queria era saber o que havia de fato ocorrido, não por que fosse uma bisbilhoteira, mas por que se preocupava com suas grandes companheiras em Mahora, as pessoas que mais gostava no mundo. ― O que aconteceu ontem?

Setsuna não se moveu por um momento. Olhava para o céu nublado daquela manhã. Havia se levantado cedo para uma seção de treinos forçados com propósito de se distrair dos pensamentos que acabara sem surtir o efeito esperado. Agora estava ali tentando não pensar em nada no exato momento em que a discípula e amiga aparece lhe jogando uma pergunta dessa de cara. A garota no solo chegou a pensar que havia sido ignorada completamente, mas no instante seguinte Setsuna saltou do galho pousando com firmeza no chão logo a sua frente:

― Bom, se quer mesmo saber. . . ― disse olhando profundamente nos olhos da ruiva que teve certeza naquele momento que seus piores pressentimentos haviam se cumprido.

As duas caminharam um tempo pelo parque enquanto Setsuna narrava a cena da ultima noite. Asuna rapidamente percebeu o tom vazio que a outra usava enquanto repetia as palavras absurdas de Setsuna-P. Mesmo tendo uma vontade enorme de parar pra xingar a shikigami, Asuna respeitou os sentimentos de sua amiga e esperou em silencio que esta terminasse:

― Hum? E você só disse isso antes de voltar para o seu quarto? ― perguntou Asuna incrédula quando a amiga terminou seu discurso. Setsuna fintou os olhos dela com um olhar que dizia claramente “O que você queria que eu fizesse?”.

A ruiva engoliu em seco:

― Puxa... você não devia ter feito isso... ― reclamou mesmo assim a bakaranger. ― Cara, a Konoka não voltou pro quarto depois daquilo. Eu liguei pra ela mil vezes e ela só me mandou isso. ― disse mostrando o celular pra outra com uma mensagem de texto mínima “Preciso ficar sozinha. Não se preocupe.”.

Foi Setsuna quem engoliu em seco desta vez. Ainda não havia parado para refletir sobre o que Konoka deveria estar sentindo com aquilo tudo. Sentiu-se um lixo humano por não levar em conta os sentimentos de sua querida “Kono-chan”. Porém, mesmo agora parando para pensar, não sentia vontade alguma de encarar Konoka, parecia que havia surgido uma barreira entre elas naquele terraço na noite anterior. Teve medo de que não mais conseguisse falar com sua querida e dividiu esse sentimento com Asuna:

― Ah... ― a ruiva sentiu um nó na garganta pelas amigas. Ambas pareciam muito mal com tudo aquilo. ― Caraca... sabe, eu tenho certeza de que você e a Konoka não vão passar o resto da vida sem se encarar ou falar... então... talvez seja melhor esperar a poeira baixar... depois tudo se conserta...

― . . . – Setsuna perdeu novamente o olhar no céu cinzento como sua alma naquela manhã.

“Espero que você esteja certa Asuna... espero mesmo...”.

Negi Springfield entrava no quarto que dividia com Konoka e Asuna na república estudantil cansado. Já era fim da tarde e tinha tido um “dia” puxado de treinos no resort de sua mestra vampira. Tudo o que queria era relaxar e quem sabe se enfiar na cama de Asuna pra ter uma agradável noite de sono mesmo que talvez no dia seguinte isso lhe custasse um enorme galo na cabeça.

Ao entrar no quarto, porém, o ruivo deparou-se com uma cena inesperada: uma Asuna enraivecida esbravejando do alto de sua cama discutindo com uma Konoka igualmente irritada que se dirigia ao hall de entrada do aposento com uma toalha no ombro esquerdo:

― Por que você não deixa de idiotice e vai logo pedir desculpas dela?! Afinal você fez uma burrice sem tamanho, não? ― perguntou a ruiva com o rosto vermelho pela exaltação. Konoka também estava vermelha e, Negi notou com um sobressalto, tinha lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos.

― Por que não para de se meter na vida dos outros e se declara de vez pro seu mago de estimação heim?! ― esbravejou de volta Konoka antes de passar pelo professor sem nem ao menos notá-lo e sair batendo a porta com força. Asuna abafou um grito de raiva no travesseiro antes de descer do beliche e se dirigir à cozinha, provavelmente para compensar a raiva com comida.

― Mas o que houve aqui, Kamo? ― perguntou o garoto abobado indo lentamente até a cozinha ao arminho que também assistira a cena na cabeça do “cliente” sem dizer uma palavra.

― Parece que a coisa fedeu Aniki... deve ser alguma treta entre a Setsuna-neesan e a Konoka-neesan... ― declarou o arminho com tom de temor.

― Hã? A Setsuna e a Konoka? ― Negi perguntou sem entender. ― Mas como assim Kamo?

O arminho suspirou com um tom de “crianças” antes de responder:

― Cê num percebeu que rolou uma treta entre as duas antes da viagem da Setsuna-neesan, Aniki? ― perguntou o furão sem acreditar na ingenuidade do garoto.

― Treta?! ― Negi ficou ainda mais perdido com a pergunta.

― Ai ai... você é mesmo muito marreco Aniki... ― comentou Kamo com uma gota. ― As duas tão de rolo Aniki... de namoro...

O jovem mago engasgou à revelação e ficou estático no mesmo local perto da entrada da cozinha. Demorou alguns segundos até que voltasse a se mexer, parecia estar processando a incrível verdade por detrás das palavras do companheiro de jornada. “Setsuna e Konoka...na...moro?...beijo de.... garotas????”. O professor teve que se conter para não babar no terno novo que havia comprado a menos de um mês:

― Aniki? ― chamou Kamo preocupado com a cara de tacho do garoto. ― Que te deu moleque?

Negi despertou de um estalo. Sem dizer uma palavra ao arminho entrou como um furacão na cozinha surpreendendo uma Asuna que carregava diversas torradas em um prato e uma na boca:

― Ne...?

― A Setsuna e a Konoka estão namorando Asuna? ― perguntou o mago sendo tão direto que fez Asuna quase atirar o prato para o alto. “O Negi ainda não tinha percebido?” pensou a ruiva se recuperando do susto inicial(*gota*).

― Ah... bom... era quase isso... mas parece que as coisas tão complicadas agora.. ― respondeu com um tom evasivo. Provavelmente o garoto ainda não tinha mentalidade para compreender coisas tão complexas e profundas.

― Quê? Não estão?... ― o mago parou para refletir por um minuto, a ruiva aproveitou para voltar a sua cama com as torradas que havia selecionado (“Como será que a Anesan tem tanta energia comendo tanta bobagem?” se questionou Kamo). ― Houve algo relacionado com a Pê-chan? Digo, Setsuna-P? Ela causou uma briga feia entre as duas Asuna? ― questionou o ruivo conseguindo fazer a ruiva derrubar o lanche no chão tamanha precisão que tivera. ― Era por isso que você e a Konoka estavam discutindo? Você esta tentando ajudá-las Asuna?

― Tempo aí pirralho!!! ― exclamou Asuna ficando tonta com tantas afirmações e perguntas simultâneas. Desceu do beliche novamente para juntar sua comida. Ficou em silêncio por um minuto enquanto catava as torradas e recolocava-as no prato que por sorte era descartável e não quebrara. Por essa não esperava, não havia percebido que o garoto era tão “sensitivo” a esse tipo de coisa. Seria alguma habilidade de mago? Quando terminou a garota sentou à mesa no centro do quarto sendo seguida pelo menino que esperava ansioso pelas suas respostas. – Acertou em cheio.

― Puxa... ― Negi tinha um tom triste a Asuna se surpreendeu ao ver lágrimas nos olhos do garoto, não apenas ela, mas Kamo também (“Quê isso, Aniki...” disse o arminho). ― Elas devem estar sofrendo Asuna... as duas se gostam tanto...

― Hã? Er... bem... estão mesmo, essa bakas... ― Asuna irritou-se enfiando uma torrada inteira na boca e mastigando com um olhar feio para a janela.

― Por isso você estava dizendo pra Konoka ir falar com a Setsuna... ― concluiu Negi sem perguntar nada. ― Você é mesmo uma pessoa incrível Asuna... ― A ruiva corou ainda mirando o céu cinzento que predominara durante o dia. ― É verdade... hoje a Konoka nem apareceu na aula... e não veio dormir ontem...

― Oh... bingo. ― confirmou a ruiva sem emoção. A verdade é que estava mesmo preocupada com as duas, mas a atitude de Konoka a estava irritando: desde quando fugir dos problemas vai resolver alguma coisa? Que garota idiota! Por que não dizer a Setsuna como estava arrependida e se entender logo?! Nem que fosse pra concordarem em dar um tempo ou (muito pior) se separarem de vez! Uh... não queria mesmo que a segunda alternativa fosse mesmo uma alternativa, mas não suportava aquele clima de “suspensão”. Nada acontece e apenas se espera... que bakas!

― Asuna, temos que ajudá-las! ― disse o mago como se aquela fosse uma missão de um verdadeiro Magister Nagi. A ruiva o encarou séria antes de responder.

― Fico feliz que esteja querendo ajudar também, mas deixe o trabalho sujo de sair no tapa com a Konoka comigo. Você pode ir fazendo a cabeça da Setsuna com seus conselhos sábios que não segue.

― Ah.. ― o ruivo se sentiu um pouco ofendido, mas aceitou com gosto a sua missão. Se aquelas duas iam querer fazer tudo da maneira mais difícil, pelo menos iam ter os amigos mais intrometidos do mundo para tentar acorda-las das maneiras mais inconvenientes possíveis!

Amigos de verdade às vezes são um pé no saco mesmo!


	20. Preciso ter o teu sorriso

O grupo das garotas que era mais próximo de Negi já havia percebido que algo havia dado errado na passagem de Setsuna-P por Mahora, mas comentavam isso apenas entre si. Já fazia quatro dias desde que Setsuna voltara a escola e o estranhamente o tempo parecia se arrastar para todas as pessoa próximas a ela e Konoka. Todas faziam um ar de “eu não sei de nada”, principalmente depois da briga que Asuna tivera com a neta do diretor em plena sala de aula porque Konoka havia conseguido tirar a nota mais baixa nos exames preliminares do semestre que haviam se realizado logo que Setsuna voltara.

Claro que Paru e Asakura já haviam inventado mil possibilidades do que poderia ter acontecido. Incrivelmente suas teorias pervertidas e sem-noção desta vez estavam muito próximas da realidade. Asuna apenas dizia que não deviam se meter naquilo, apesar dela própria estar fazendo questão de discutir com a quase-maga todos os dias criando um clima ainda mais pesado dentro do grupo. Yue comentava que provavelmente todas estavam contagiadas pela falta de alegria de Konoka e por isso os dias pareciam durar séculos a mais.

Era de tarde e estavam todos no resort de Evangeline. Negi treinava contra Chachamaru enquanto as garotas assistiam Kotarô e Kuu Fei lutando. Konoka havia se isolado de todos indo para um lado solitário do lugar, Asuna e Setsuna tentavam retomar o treino de kendô, mas a ruiva não parava de reclamar e esbravejar:

― Que droga, não aguento mais a Konoka! ― disse ela entre dentes sentando-se no chão coçando o queixo. ― Por que você não vai logo falar com ela e acabar com toda essa coisa? ― perguntou a mestra encarando-a severamente.

― ... ― Setsuna olhou de volta para a amiga sem dizer nada por alguns segundos e desviou o olhar, a ruiva não sabia, mas estava olhando na direção em que estava Konoka, mesmo sem vê-la, apenas para sentir sua presença mágica. A verdade é que os dias iam se arrastando e a dor de Setsuna ia se transformando em algo que ela não entendia. Tudo o que sabia é que ver Konoka naquele estado a consumia como um ácido. Mesmo assim não havia conseguido sequer trocar um olhar com a garota, de que tinha medo afinal? Será que não mais conseguiria consertar tudo aquilo e as duas viveriam como zumbis para sempre? Não... não era isso que ela queria...

― Vocês me dão raiva... ― comentou Asuna olhando com raiva para o lugar onde estavam as outras garotas e viu que Negi (todo machucado e com marcas de mordida no braço) e Evangeline se aproximavam das duas.

― Ainda está fazendo-se de “garota traída”? ― provocou a vampira com um sorrisinho maléfico e Setsuna desviou os olhos de onde estava Konoka para encará-la.

― Ah... mestra... ― Negi fez uma careta à provocação. Vinha tentando conversar com a espadachim todos os dias para tentar convencê-la a ir falar logo com a quase-maga, mas nunca pensara em ser tão direto assim.

― Sei que foi uma baita sacanagem o que aconteceu, mas pretende ficar nesse “chove e não molha” pra sempre garota? ― continuou Evangeline encarando profundamente os olhos negros e cheios de dúvidas e dor de Setsuna. ― Sabe, até um Evangelho Negro pode errar nos assuntos amorosos, o que se dirá de uma maga branca mimada e folgada?!

― . . . – Setsuna desviou o olhar dos da vampira. Já sabia de tudo aquilo, não precisava da “grande” ajuda da imortal para saber de tudo aquilo. ― Por que isso te interessa?

― Hu... por que já basta eu ter me dado mal no amor. ― Asuna e Negi se surpreenderam com essa resposta e encaram abobados a “menina”. ― Não gosto de ver alguém fazendo idiotices quanto a isso...

― Ah... Setsuna... ― Negi chamou e a espadachim olhou-o. ― Sei que você não quer ver a Konoka daquele jeito triste...

Setsuna sentiu o peso das palavras dos três. Sim, erros podem ocorrer... sim, não queria ver sua Kono-chan triste como estava... sim...

Sem dizer nada Setsuna começou a caminhar na direção em que estava Konoka. Os três apenas assistiram a garota sumir em uma esquina que levava até o outro lado do resort. Evangeline abriu um sorriso maquiavélico:

― Esses jovens são tão idiotas... ― comentou antes de voltar para seu quarto para continuar uma leitura. Negi e Asuna ainda ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que o mago falou.

― Será que vai dar tudo certo Asuna?

― Eu espero. E se não der... eu quebro a cara da Setsuna.

Konoka olhava para o mar que refletia o sol se pondo no fim daquela tarde ilusória dentro do resort encostada em um parapeito. Seus pensamentos vazios e sem nexo. Não conseguia mais refletir sobre o que acontecera, na verdade não conseguia refletir sobre nada. Tudo o que tinha era a culpa cortando-lhe lentamente a alma. Não tinha coragem de falar com sua Secchan, mas a cada dia sentia que acabaria morrendo por sentir sua falta. Queria tanto o conforto do abraço forte de sua protetora... por que tinha que ter estragado tudo?! As lágrimas tão comuns nesses dias desceram mais uma vez pelo seu rosto pálido e abatido.

Setsuna caminhava silenciosamente em direção a quase-maga. Tinha um nó sufocante no peito. Podia sentir a tristeza e dor emanando desta e sua própria dor crescia. Tinha que consertar aquela situação, não aguentaria mais viver sem ver o sorriso de Konoka. Precisava dele para existir realmente. Por que fora tão estúpida em sua reação diante do que acontecera com Setsuna-P? Podia muito bem ter gritado com sua protegida (apesar de que tinha certeza que nunca teria coragem para isso) e perdoado-a em seguida. Mas não... tinha que complicar tudo...

― Acho que precisamos conversar... ― Konoka quase teve um enfarte quando ouviu a voz de Setsuna ao seu lado. Virou e constatou que era mesmo a espadachim quando seu coração deu um salto no peito. A mesma reação interna se passou na outra ao ver as lágrimas no rosto de sua protegida.

― Ah... Secchan... ― a quase-maga não esperava pela iniciativa da outra de se aproximar para conversar. Setsuna encostou-se também no parapeito para apreciar a vista, não sabia muito bem como dizer o que na sua mente era tão fácil.

Houve mais um minuto de silencio entre as duas garotas. Setsuna sem saber como remover a camada espessa de gelo entre elas e Konoka se sentindo indigna de falar qualquer coisa que fosse. Por fim a maga decidiu que as desculpas eram um bom começo:

― Sinto muito por tudo, Secchan.... ― a espadachim prendeu a respiração ao ouvir aquilo: ela, uma reles meio-uzoku, recebendo desculpas da futura herdeira das Associações de Magia do Japão? Simplesmente absurdo. ― Sei que você deve ter sofrido muito por ver... bem... o que viu entre mim e... a Setsuna-P...

Setsuna notou o nome que Konoka usara. Um fio de alegria se instaurou no sei peito ao perceber que, apesar das coisas que havia feito Konoka ainda tratava Setsuna-P como devia: apenas como um shikigami:

―É. . . ― Setsuna percebeu o som que escapou de seus lábios como resposta a seus pensamentos. Konoka sentiu a coragem de falar diminuir muito: realmente Setsuna ainda a odiava. Entrementes a espadachim chegava a conclusão de que realmente a voz da maga,mesmo fraca e entrecortada, era um elixir que refrescava sua alma.

― Sei que fui uma idiota Secchan... ― continuou a quase-maga reunindo todas as forças que tinha. Mesmo que não fosse mais poder viver o que sentia por sua guardiã, deveria contar a esta o quanto estava triste e arrependida. Mesmo que fosse para receber um adeus em seguida por ser a patricinha mais mimada e desprezível de todas. ― Não queria que você sofresse... eu...

― Todos erram, não? ― Konoka ficou paralisada quando ouviu a espadachim tomar a palavra. Ia ouvir tudo o que merecia afinal. ― Até mesmo herdeiras de famílias poderosas podem errar, não acha?

A garota não conseguiu distinguir de primeira o significado das palavras de Setsuna. Observou o mar sem compreender, mas rapidamente o entendimento lhe chegou ao pensamento e ela olhou assustada para o lado dando de cara inesperadamente com os olhos castanhos que tanto a fazia sonhar. Não podia ser o que achava... seria bom demais... mas, pensando bem, seria uma atitude digna de um ser tão magnífico quanto sua Secchan.

Setsuna engoliu em seco. Os olhos de sua Kono-chan nos dela, depois de uma semana que mais parecera séculos de distancia. Tinha que terminar o que começara. Não poderia conter-se por mais tempo encarando aqueles olhos negros tão belos:

― Por que não deixamos tudo isso pra lá... já passou mesmo. ― disse a espadachim deixando uma lágrima escapar-lhe por um sentimento estranho que não sabia descrever: tudo o que sabia que estava a um passo de voltar a sonhar.

― Você... Secchan... você me perdoa? ― perguntou Konoka sem acreditar no que ouvia. Era mesmo aquilo?! Tinha vontade de gritar e medo de morrer a qualquer momento. Como uma espadachim tão linda e perfeita podia amar-lhe daquele jeito? Não merecia tal benção...

Setsuna sorriu de lado. O sorriso mais incrível do universo para Konoka. O sorriso que dava uma vontade de viver sem precedentes na quase-maga branca. Precisava mesmo daquele sorriso para viver:

― Eu não sou capaz de sentir raiva de você Kono-chan... ― na mente de Setsuna não havia espaço para qualquer culpa ou vergonha agora. Podia expressar o que sentia da melhor maneira possível em palavras. ― Eu não posso viver sem o seu sorriso... Kono-chan...

O tempo pareceu parar. As duas garotas se encararam e suas mentes estavam vazias. Não pensavam, apenas se olhavam nos olhos como se nunca tivessem se visto. O olhar entre elas lembrava o do dia em tinham mesmo se visto pela primeira vez. Profundo e eterno, cheio de um sentimento inexpressável que surgia quando duas pessoas estavam se tornando parte uma da outra pela alma. Realmente Setsuna-P não existia mais e na vida delas. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Konoka enquanto o de Setsuna se abriu um pouco mais:

― Vocêé um anjo.

― E você a patricinha mais linda de todas.

Konoka riu da piada inesperada de Setsuna. A espadachim sentiu a alma se iluminar ao ver aquela alegria. Teve certeza naquele momento que poderia passar a vida inteira fazendo a garota sorrir e sorrir novamente para ela. Seria uma vida maravilhosa com certeza. Não... talvez sorrir somente não fosse tudo o que quisesse.

Setsuna encostou seus lábios nos da sua protegida num impulso. A aprendiz de magia se surpreendeu por um momento, mas rapidamente se localizou e se entregou a sensação de ter os lábios carinhosamente tomados pelos de sua guardiã. Setsuna podia ver a luz do pôr do sol pelas pálpebras, mas tudo o que percebia éramos beijos de sua, sim, novamente sua, Kono-chan. O momento pareceu durar vários minutos e quem sabe tenha durado até que Setsuna se afastou e contemplou o rosto mais feliz da galáxia que era o de Konoka.

Konoka quase não conseguia conter-se para não sair pulando de felicidade: realmente seu anjo era uma criatura única e perfeita. Nunca haveria ninguém em seu coração além de sua Secchan. Percebeu que, mesmo que cruzasse novamente com uma Setsuna-P, depois de sentir o quão grande e maravilhoso era o sentimento que havia entre elas, não cairia novamente na armadilha de se deixar levar por outros braços. Somente sua Secchan a fazia sentir aquele sentimento indescritível, o que fazia ela achar que a vida só existia ao lado dela:

― Eu te amo Secchan. ― a quase-maga não conseguiu deixar de expressar o que sentia na frase que mais se aproximava do tamanho de sua felicidade. Outra lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Setsuna. Não gostava de chorar, mas sua emoção era maior que qualquer pudor.

― Melhor voltarmos para junto do pessoal antes que venham nos caçar. ― disse a espadachim. Claro que preferiria ficar a sós com sua Kono-chan, mas a prudência sempre vinha antes na mente dela. ― Não acha, Kono-chan?

―É... - o sentimento de ouvir a voz de sua Secchan chamando-a pelo apelido que somente ela tinha permissão de usar com aquele tom de voz carinhoso era mais do que Konoka imaginara ter depois de tudo o que havia ocorrido. Mas... pensando bem: o que tinha acontecido mesmo? Realmente era melhor deixar o passado bem enterrado no passado e só viver o hoje.

Setsuna tomou uma das mãos de Konoka com a sua para conduzi-la de volta para a inevitável realidade. Ambas perderam-se na troca de olhares mais uma vez, espadachim admirando aquele sorriso que a fazia sentir-se viva e a quase-maga saboreando os olhos doces de sua guardiã e o calor da sua mão na dela.

Konoka despertou de seu devaneio ao ouvir uma explosão distante. É... não tinham como fugir do mundo real. Mas isso não tinha importância na frente do fato de ter sua Secchan novamente com ela. Esse pensamento fez o sorriso da garota aumentar. Dando um rápido beijo em Setsuna rumaram de volta para o mundo.

“Como ela parece tão melhor só com a sua presença...” comentou a consciência de Setsuna referindo-se a cor que parecia estar de volta quase que normalmente ao rosto de Konoka. Apesar de desconcertada com o pensamento, a shinmei ficou feliz por ter certeza que dali pra frente não haveria mais ninguém entre elas (talvez excluindo os conselhos das Associações de Magia do Japão, mas ainda era muito cedo para pensar em qualquer coisa desse tipo).

Eu e você mais uma vez...(pensou Setsuna).

Uma nova chance... (pensou Konoka).

“Ah... como o amor é lindo”

...

― Adolescentes s ã o mesmo rid í culos e idiotas quando se trata de amor...  ― conclui Evangeline do conforto da sua leitura.


	21. Objetivos

A manhã se iniciava quieta na floresta próxima a cidade acadêmica de Mahora. Parecia que tudo estava parado, que a própria natureza estava dormindo. Tudo ali parecia estático a não ser dois seres humanos que caminhavam lado a lado enquanto conversavam serenamente, como se temessem despertar a natureza de seu sono magnífico:

― O clima da manhã não é mesmo formidável querida? ― perguntou Mash Magno recolhendo uma pequena flor pelo caminho e guardando-a em um pote pequeno e de aspecto frágil.

― ... ― Setsuna-P nada respondeu ao comentário, na verdade o mago vinha tentando driblar a mudez da ex-shikigami desde o segundo dia convivendo com está, mas ainda não tinha conseguido muito sucesso. A quase-garota parecia sempre distante, concentrada em algo além que ele não podia ver.

― Pensando em seus objetivos querida? ― perguntou suave como sempre. A “garota” encarou-o por um momento antes de responder.

― Talvez... e você, o que está fazendo catando essas ervas? ― perguntou e o mago sentiu feliz por ela estar puxando conversa depois de cinco dias de silêncio.

― Ah... isto é só uma pequena precaução para a nossa breve investida. . . ― respondeu sendo vago. Queria muito conversar com a quase-humana, mas interessava-se mesmo em tentar entender uma mente tão diferente e única que levara um shikigami até o estado em que se encontrava agora.

―“Nossa investida”... ― repetiu refletindo a ex-shikigami. ― Desde quando essa investida é nossa? Eu estou apenas retribuindo o favor que me fez salvando minha vida...

Mash demorou alguns segundo para processar a frieza das palavras da “garota”:

― Ora minha querida. Pensei que seus objetivos também estivessem em Mahora...

―“Meus objetivos”... ― Setsuna-P refletia sem expor seus pensamentos. Mash teria dito a sua querida que não é um hábito muito educado ficar repetindo as palavras das outras pessoas com esse tom de desdém e dúvida que ela fazia se não estivesse interessado em descobrir mais do jeito de ser dela.

― Eu não estou certo?

― O que você sabe sobre os meus objetivos? ― desafiou a quase-humana parando de caminhar e encarando seu salvador. Mash se surpreendia com a falta de temor pelo que poderia acontecer se ela desafiasse seu protetor. Claro que ele nunca faria mal a ela, mas ela deveria ao menos ponderar sobre o risco...

― Pouco. Por isso mesmo gostaria de ouvir de sua boca quais são eles, minha querida. ― respondeu no tom mais afável e lisonjeiro que possuía. Setsuna-P não pode evitar sentir-se convidada a falar.

― Eu vou entrar em Mahora e tomar para mim Konoka Ojou-sama... ― começou a “ex-shikigami” sem vergonha nenhuma de suas palavras. ― ... eu preciso.... mereço...

― E em dois dias estará em perfeitas condições de obter isto! ― apoiou Mash sendo cavalheiresco. – Apenas dois dias...

― Mas.... antes de mais nada... eu vou... me tornar Setsuna Sakurazaki...

Fez silêncio por um instante:

― Acho que não consegui acompanhar seu pensamento querida... ― admitiu Mash que realmente fora pego de surpresa.

― Eu vou matá-la.... e terei a vida que mereço.... serei real...

Setsuna-P parecia absorta em seu próprio universo de aspirações e desejos. Parecia que nem mais notava a presença do mago logo a sua frente. Mash sentiu encantado e ameaçado ao mesmo tempo por aquela atitude:

― E como pretende fazer isso?

― .... você verá na hora... ― respondeu vagamente Setsuna-P.

Mash teve a certeza de que ela nunca conseguiria mesmo atingir esse objetivo, claro que nunca magoaria seus sentimentos revelando-lhe esta verdade, mas tinha todas as certezas do mundo. Como seria possível realizar o que queria? Obter a vida de outra pessoa para si?

― E você? ― perguntou de repente a quase-garota sentando-se em uma pedra logo ali. Encarava-o com curiosidade e o mago de presença imponente com sua capa negra não conseguiu deixar de sentir-se hipnotizado pelo rosto angelical moldado por aqueles cabelos negros lisos caídos pelos ombros. ― Qual são, afinal, os seus objetivos?

― Eu vou entrar em Mahora e encontrar uma fonte secreta de poder mágico escondida pelo próprio Thousand Máster. Depois vou adquirir esse poder e vencer o lendário assassino que se infiltrou no Japão e me tornar uma lenda no mundo da magia. ― contou o homem de meia idade com os olhos sonhadores. Setsuna-P(*gota*) observou reticente a quase narrativa fantasiosa do homem.

― E como pretende conseguir isso? ― questionou sem conseguir esconder a incredulidade quanto ao mago achar tão simples a idéia de invadir uma cidade guardada por mais de uma centena de magos treinados pra descobrir um tal poder oculto guardado pelo Magister Magi mais famoso de todos os tempos simples.

― ... você verá na hora... ― respondeu vagamente o mago da mesma maneira que fizera a “garota”. Setsuna-P teve certeza que o homem já estava mesmo na idade de caducar e o estava. Era simplesmente impossível realizar tal feito, mesmo que o tal “poder secreto” estivesse mesmo de fácil acesso nos terrenos de Mahora.

O mago refletiu em silêncio por alguns instantes enquanto Setsuna-P apenas observava. Não que ela tivesse se afeiçoado ao homem, mas devia algum respeito por um mago que armara uma missão falsa de roubo do tal Chikarasei apenas para libertá-la dos laços com sua “criadora”. Não jogaria na cara já velha do misterioso Mash Magno que ele era um louco, mas apenas por consideração aos mais velhos:

― Em dois dias nós vamos dar nossos primeiros passos decisivos para a conquista dos nossos planos querida. ― afirmou o mago acordando do seu devaneio e voltando a catar ervas e flores.

― É... vamos realizar “nossos planos”. ― concordou Setsuna-P perdendo o olhar na direção de Mahora. Uma pequena ponta da estrutura da ponte que ligava Mahora ao mundo externo era visível e a quase-garota parecia hipnotizada pela visão. Seus pensamentos se concentravam em seus mais profundos desejos, mais especialmente nas duas pessoas que habitavam nas suas aspirações: Konoka Konoe e Setsuna Sakurazaki. Era engraçado como elas tinham um papel totalmente contrário nos seus planos.

“Eu vou me tornar real”.

― Sério mesmo que aconteceu isso?!?!

Asuna Kagurazaka e Setsuna Sakurazaki terminavam mais um treino de kendô àquela tarde. Os ânimos haviam aliviado depois da conversa entre Setsuna e Konoka no refugio no dia anterior. Mesmo que nenhuma das duas tivesse contado a ninguém o conteúdo da conversa, quase que instantaneamente Asuna, Negi, Kamo e Evangeline deduziram que as duas haviam se acertado. Até mesmo as outras garotas notaram a diferença no clima entre o “quarteto maravilha” (Negi, Asuna, Konoka e Setsuna), mesmo sem ter certeza do que acontecera Paru e Asakura tinham certeza de que se tratava de algo do tipo “escândalo do século”:

― Quer dizer que aquela “vaca-anã” da tal Tsukuyomi teve a cara de pau de te agarrar assim a força?! ― escandalizou-se a ruiva guardando a carta de pacto que até pouco era uma enorme espada.

― Não precisa falar tão alto assim Asuna... ― advertiu Setsuna olhando para mais a frente onde Negi e Konoka conversavam enquanto assistiam ao treino.

― Bom, pelo menos você teve a dignidade de se livrar dela bem rapidinho... já a Kon...

― Não vamos entrar nesse assunto. ― pediu a espadachim guardando Yuunagi e enxugando o suor. Asuna pode perceber uma leve sombra de abatimento passar pelo rosto da amiga. Mesmo que tivesse perdoado o acontecido era mesmo uma falta de delicadeza da parte dela tocar num assunto tão recente.

― Foi mal... ― a ruiva sentiu desconfortável por um instante, mas a veterana fez questão de apagar aquele clima.

― Não se preocupe, já é coisa do passado.

As duas se encararam. Era em momentos assim que Setsuna percebia como era incrível ter uma amizade verdadeira com a qual contar. Só mesmo com Asuna ela poderia se abrir e ter contado do “incidente” em Kioto e mesmo só ela seria capaz de fazê-la sentir-se melhor com aquilo referindo-se a Tsukutomi como “vaca-anã”. “Vaca-anã.... sinceramente...”:

― Ei, se continuar me encarando assim é capaz da Konoka ficar com ciúmes de mim. ― riu-se Asuna despertando a espadachim que desconcertou-se completamente.

― HEIM?! ― Setsuna corou por inteiro à piada e Asuna riu abertamente da cara da amiga enquanto Negi e Konoka chegavam até elas.

\- Puxa Asuna, suas técnicas estão muito boas mesmo! Formidáveis! – elogiou sem receio o jovem professor e a ruiva sentiu-se incomodada.

― Tá mesmo ficando muito boa nas técnicas Nee-san! ― concordou Kamo.

― Você sempre se esforça tanto nos seus treinos Secchan... ― comentou Konoka com um tom de “não se esforce tanto assim, pode fazer mal”.

― Só faço tudo isso para proteger você Kono-chan. ― respondeu a espadachim com um sorriso que pegou Konoka de surpresa, e acrescentou para que apenas ela ouvisse. – Para poder estar sempre perto de você...

Konoka corou. Realmente pouco a pouco Setsuna vinha aprendendo a demonstrar mais seus sentimentos sem medo. Estava mesmo sendo uma experiência extremamente agradável acompanhar essa evolução de sua Secchan. Ainda mais sabendo que seria a principal pessoa a lucrar com essa evolução toda. Quando havia se tornado tão interesseira? Bom, mas ainda assim era uma ótima oportunidade...

\- Ara Secchan, você está machucada. – disse a quase-maga reparando em algo no rosto da espadachim.

― Ãh? ― Setsuna não entendeu do que a garota se referia, mas antes que pudesse ter alguma reação Konoka encostou seus lábios nos dela.

Asuna nem reparou na cena por estar de costas, mas Negi quase teve um ataque ao ver as duas garotas se beijarem. Ficou estático e com uma cara de “velho tarado” assim como o arminho no seu ombro. Ao se virar distraída a ruiva se deparou com a cena de um Negi prestes a babar e decidiu que, ao invés de um ataque cardíaco, seria mais útil fazer o garoto retornar a realidade dando-lhe um cutucão.

Setsuna não conseguiu ter nenhuma reação contraria ao “ataque” inesperado da sua “praticamente alguma coisa”, apenas aproveitou os instantes de contato com os lábios macios de Konoka antes que essa se afastasse e a espadachim voltasse a realidade corando violentamente afastando-se cinco metros para trás:

― K-K-K-K-Ko..... ― tentava balbuciar a shinmei em protesto a algo que nem sabia o que seria, mas não conseguiu concluir o raciocínio mínimo necessário para formar uma palavra completa.

― Agora sim. Você estava com o lábio cortado Secchan, deveria tomar mais cuidado durante seus treinos. ― recomendou Konoka com seu sorriso de sempre que retornara com toda a força depois de acertar-se com Setsuna. Pouco a pouco a espadachim foi conseguindo sair do estado de choque e entender melhor o que tinha acontecido. ― Vamos indo pessoal? ― perguntou a quase-maga virando-se para Asuna e Negi como se nada tivesse acontecido.

― Ah...... bah...... ― tentou dizer o garoto que parecia tão aturdido quanto Setsuna.

― ... Tá certo.... ― concordou Asuna sem encarar Konoka, com a face meio corada.

Os quatro amigos (“amigos” só pra falar de uma maneira genérica...) partiram em direção a república estudantil. Konoka conversava distraidamente com Kamo e Negi (o garoto ainda parecia um pouco abalado com a visão que tivera) enquanto Asuna e Setsuna iam seguindo-os um pouco mais silenciosas:

― Hunf... ― resmungou a baka red torcendo a boca. Setsuna sentiu incomodada com o silencio da outra.

― Ah.... algum problema Asuna? ― perguntou sabendo que estava sendo muito cara de pau em fazê-lo.

― Nada demais... ― respondeu evasiva e sua expressão foi se tornando zombeteira. Ela encarou a veterana com um sorrisinho maroto. ― Você e a Konoka estão se dando bem mesmo, não?

― QUÊ?! ― a espadachim ruborizou violentamente. Não tinha nem como responder ao comentário. Asuna aproveitou-se da falta de reação da amiga para começar a cantar baixinho numa voz fininha.

― Ta namorando... Ta namorando...

― ASUNA!?!?!?

― hehehehe.....

― Ah.... Konoka.... fico feliz que.... você e a Setsuna tenham voltado a se entender... ― comentou Negi tentando ser impassível sem muito sucesso.

― Obrigada, Negi. ― respondeu Konoka ficando rosada.

― Ta namorando.... ta namorando...

― ASUNA! DÁ PRA PARAR COM ISSO?!?!

Setsuna passou o resto do caminho de volta para a república tentando de todas as maneiras calar a amiga. Isso incluindo sufocar e até técnicas shinmei para o divertimento de Negi, Konoka e Kamo que não podiam ouvir o que afinal a ruiva dizia para irritar tanto a tímida espadachim.

No intimo, porém, Konoka sentia como se estivesse sido sorteada na loteria tamanha era a sua felicidade. Poder “brincar” com sua Secchan e ver uma cena divertida como aquela depois de.... bem, não importa realmente o que, mas.... não conseguia deixar mesmo de sentir como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um sonho ruim. Apenas um sonho que não poderia mais lhe fazer mal agora que estava bem acordada. Agora era só aproveitar os dias longos de paz e... outras coisas, que estavam ali.

“Nada vai nos atrapalhar de agora em diante Secchan”.


	22. Eternidade em uma hora

O sol já começava a se aproximar do horizonte naquela tarde dentro do refúgio de Evangeline. Como era de costume quase todos os membros da Ala Alba estavam presentes no lugar, alguns assistindo ao treino diário do jovem professor-mago, outros tendo seus próprios treinos, e outros ainda fazendo coisas nada relacionadas a treinos ou lutas.

Estranhamente Setsuna Sakurazaki se encontrava no terceiro grupo de pessoas. Deveria na verdade estar treinando como sempre fazia no refúgio para melhorar sua técnica, mas naquela tarde não estava conseguindo se concentrar em nada direito. Isso porque uma estranha sensação que não conseguia discernir estava incomodando-a desde que acordara naquela manhã. Ao invés de treinar observava o de Negi contra Chachamaru e Chachazero de longe com o olhar vago, mas isso provavelmente não tinha haver com a sensação misteriosa, mas sim com o fato de Konoka estar com a cabeça deitada no seu ombro a quase meia hora respirando no seu cangote:

― Ah... Kono-chan? ― chamou a espadachim corada pela situação. Mesmo que tivesse “se entendido” com a quase-maga, não lhe agradável nem um pouco a idéia de expor essa nova fase da relação das duas as outras garotas, principalmente e repórter e a mangaka (provavelmente Mahora inteira saberia menos de vinte e quatro horas depois se a informação caísse nas mãos da Paru). Já bastava Negi, Asuna e Kamo terem visto o “cuidado médico” que Konoka havia aplicado-lhe após o treino da tarde anterior.

― O que foi Secchan? ― perguntou Konoka com a voz calma. Acabara de descobrir que o cheiro da pele de sua protetora tinha um forte efeito anestesiante sobre seus sentidos normais e um efeito... “bem interessante” sobre outros sentidos que ainda não conhecia bem em si mesma.

― Ah... ― Setsuna reparou no tumultuo que se fazia mais adiante: parecia que as garotas haviam conseguido uma desculpa para iniciar uma festa com o estoque pessoal de vinho de Evangeline que estava esbravejando. De repente uma idéia bem ousada e ao mesmo tempo extremamente convidativa surgiu na mente da meio-uzoku.

― Que houve? ― perguntou a garota de longos cabelos erguendo-se para olhar a outra nos olhos. – Que cara é essa Secchan?

Setsuna corou por um instante, mas rapidamente acalmou-se. “Vamos lá... qual o problema afinal?” disse sua consciência apoiando seu instinto que dizia para dar vazão a sua idéia repentina. O estranho é que essa vontade parecia surgir de algum lugar próximo de onde estava a estranha sensação que vinha tendo o dia todo:

― Você quer voar? ― perguntou a espadachim com um olhar direto e sem nenhuma timidez para Konoka que sentiu o coração dar um pulo diante dos olhos profundos da garota.

― Voar? Agora? ― perguntou confusa e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa.

―É. Pra algum lugar mais calmo. ― Setsuna não sabia por que, mas sentia que aquilo que dizia era a coisa mais certa a se fazer naquele momento. Mesmo que o convite dela pudesse ser interpretado de uma maneira maliciosa, a quase-maga sentia que não havia realmente nada de tão obscuro assim nas intenções de sua Secchan. Que seria de tomar uma atitude assim tão repentinamente seria.... aquela outra pessoa.... mas ela já tinha ido para sempre.

― Tá bom.

Sem que as outras garotas notassem (elas pareciam mesmo era muito concentradas em fazer Evangeline aceitar de vez que se embriagassem com seus vinhos raros) Setsuna pagou Konoka no colo e abriu suas asas. Konoka sentiu uma emoção intensa ao ver aquelas asas brancas e límpidas. Nunca se cansaria de ver a figura angelical de sua Secchan naquela forma. Ficava incontestavelmente igual a uma criatura divina daquele jeito (mesmo que ela própria nunca tivesse visto mesmo uma criatura divina além dela). Era mesmo a garota de mais sorte no mundo por ser amada por seu anjo. Setsuna voou e desceu, desceu até a praia que havia no refúgio. Ali com certeza era bem distante dos olhares das outras pessoas. Era o local perfeito para passar algumas horas, ou quem sabe a eternidade, desfrutando da companhia intima de sua princesa.

A quase-maga não fez cerimônia sentando-se na areia perto do mar e puxar Setsuna para o seu lado. O céu estava começando a tingir-se de um laranja vivo e as duas passaram alguns segundos em silencio admirando a beleza daquele pôr do sol ilusório tão belo:

― Isso é melhor do que qualquer sonho que eu já tive, Secchan. ― disse Konoka quebrando o silencio, seus olhos ainda observando o horizonte. ― Estar com você aqui agora é um sonho único.

Setsuna sentiu o coração aquecer-se a essas palavras. Mesmo que já tivesse ouvido antes, ainda era como algo inimaginável para ela. O amor de sua Kono-chan... quanto tempo havia sofrido por acreditar sentir algo não correspondido, por pensar que nunca poderia expressar seus sentimentos tão... verdadeiros. Mas tinha mesmo se tornado verdade que sua Kono-chan a amava e isso era algo tão incrível que ainda era difícil de acreditar:

― Eu... também... ― a espadachim tentava dizer sem conseguir vencer completamente a timidez. Era tempo demais reprimindo seus sentimentos para liberá-los de maneira tão fácil. ― ... também estou muito feliz... de estar com você... aqui...

Konoka virou-se para encarar Setsuna. Os olhos negros da hanyo pareciam um abismo sem fim no qual queria perder-se para sempre. Sentia como se tivesse lutado toda a suas vida apenas para poder agora ver-se de frente para aqueles olhos. Sem perceber foi aproximando seu rosto do da “quase-alguma-coisa” que não fez nem menção de se afastar ou mesmo ficar desconcertada. Talvez também estivesse hipnotizada pelos olhos cor de chocolate da Konoe:

― Eu te amo de verdade Secchan. ― disse sem realmente perceber que falava e Setsuna aproximou-se mais. Konoka estava com o corpo quase encostado no da guerreira e ambas podiam sentir o calor do corpo uma da outra. Setsuna se conteve apenas por um segundo antes de acabar com a distancia que separava seus lábios dos de sua princesa.

Konoka perdeu a noção de realidade em meio as carícias de seu anjo. Setsuna degustava os lábios da maga com muito mais vontade e menos timidez do que fizera da vez anterior. Aos poucos os beijos foram se tornando mais quentes e profundos. A cada minuto que provava um pouco mais do calor da boca de Konoka, a espadachim tentava provar um pouco mais. Em determinado momento moveu-se e segurou o queixo de Konoka para que pudesse beijá-la profundamente. A quase-maga apenas aproveitava para também sentir o gosto que tinha sua Secchan. Estava entorpecida por aquelas sensações de prazer, teve certeza que nenhuma bebida ou coisa qualquer poderia levá-la aquele estado de completo esquecimento do mundo.

“O que é ‘mundo’ mesmo, afinal?”.

O tempo foi passando sem que as duas percebessem e a noite caiu completamente tornando o céu negro e pontilhado de um número de estrelas sem fim. Setsuna envolvia a quase-maga completamente com o calor do seu corpo e dos seus beijos e Konoka segurava a espadachim junto a si com o a mão. Apenas depois de um tempo que parecera sem fim para ambas, elas se separaram e encostaram as testas. Setsuna manteve-se de olhos fechados como se relutasse em acordar de um sonho maravilhoso e Konoka admirava a face linda de sua protetora com um sorriso abobalhado que nem percebia estar:

― Já deve ser tarde. ― comentou a espadachim ainda sem abrir os olhos sentindo o vento frio. ― O mar já esta esfriando...

― ... ― a outra apenas continuava a admirar sua “praticamente-alguma-coisa” com um sorriso que parecia querer se tornar perene ali. Setsuna abriu os olhos e encarou o rosto absurdamente belo e fofo de Konoka. Um terno sorriso também surgiu na face dela. Queria ficar ali pelo resort da vida a admirar a criatura mais bela do Universo. Infelizmente seu senso de “estraga prazeres” despertava muito rapidamente e ela não conseguia ignorar o fato de que já devia ser muito tarde.

― Melhor voltarmos lá para cima. ― disse ela despertando de vez e trazendo a quase-maga também de volta ao mundo.

― Dorme comigo, Secchan?

― Quê?!

Dez minutos depois as duas entravam silenciosas pelo dormitório do refúgio. Realmente deveria ter tido uma farra daquelas: havia copos e restos de comida por todos os lados, as garotas pareciam ter desmaiado depois da festa. Ninguém ali movia um músculo sequer enquanto dormia.

Konoka foi até um armário próximo para pegar um pijama. Havia se tornado tão normal a presença do grupo no refúgio outrora particular da vampira que já havia roupas para todas dormirem de reserva. Sem o menos pudor Konoka começara a despir-se e Setsuna corou violentamente ao virar-se para esta e vê-la desabotoando o sutiã. Teria gritado se não soubesse que isso acordaria a todas. Levou as mãos a boca e virou-se costas bruscamente. A quase-maga riu-se da reação da “realmente-ex-amiga” e continuou trocando-se calmamente.

De repente ocorreu a Setsuna que as duas dormiriam na mesma cama aquela noite. Seu rosto avermelhou-se perigosamente, mas a garota tratou de acalmar-se. Claro que nada aconteceria, e isso por dois motivos bem claros: não estavam realmente sozinhas ali (“Ah... nada que um pouco de silencio ou mesmo um feitiço de surdez não cuidasse”).......... ah........ bem, e dois: ainda era mesmo muito cedo para.....(“fazer coisas bem divertidas?”), NÃO! Ah....... a-a-adiantar tanto o relacionamento delas. Estava tão bom curtir cada novo passo assim, sem muita pressa.... por que avançar o sinal assim agora?(“Por que seria BOM demais....”)......................hum, a meio-uzoku nunca se acostumaria com as opiniões que vinha do seu subconsciente...

“Ah.... os leitores vão mesmo ficar chupando dedo?! Que maldade....”.

― Não vem Secchan? ― chamou Konoka e só então Setsuna virou-se novamente na direção desta. A garota já estava sentada como uma criancinha esperando a hora de ir para o parque em uma cama de solteiro. De solteiro?! Ah... tinha mesmo que afastar esses pensamentos ‘sujos’(“Sujos nada! Ótimos!”). Se não, não conseguiria pregar os olhos aquela noite. Balançou a cabeça com força antes de ir até a Konoe.

Deitaram e Konoka rapidamente aninhou-se nos braços de sua Secchan com o rosto não muito distante do desta. Setsuna sorriu, já estava completamente sob controle e podia admirar a fofura de sua princesa sem temer fazer ‘bobagens’ (“Ah.... estragou a onda dos leitores mesmo!”). Sono veio caindo sobre ambas rapidamente. A sensação de paz que sentiam cooperava incrivelmente para isso. A sensação de aperto que Setsuna sentia no peito havia desaparecido completamente. Era como se estivesse em paz por ter aproveitado verdadeiramente o tempo que tinha e agora não precisasse temer nada:

― Quero viver tardes assim para sempre Secchan... ― disse Konoka com os olhos semicerrados.

― Eu também Kono-chan. Quero ficar assim pra sempre com você... ― respondeu Setsuna adormecendo logo em seguida e rapidamente a Konoe também dormiu. Tiveram sonhos tranquilos aquela noite, na verdade o melhor sonho deveria ser relembrar as horas aproveitadas naquela tarde ilusória. Ambas tinham certeza de que nada podia separá-las ou lhes fazer qualquer mal. Tinham uma a outra.

“Gostaria mesmo que isso fosse verdade” disse uma voz no escuro daquela noite literalmente mágica.


	23. Revenga

Próximo ao colegial Mahora estava cheio de passantes como sempre era no horário do fim das aulas. A tarde estava fria e o sol parecia estar com muita preguiça de aparecer naquele dia. Parecia mesmo que o inverno estaria logo de vez por ali.

Negi Springfield, Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe e Setsuna Sakurazaki andavam por ali sem muita pressa como os outros. Vinham na verdade conversando descontraídos sem se preocupar muito com horas. O mago havia recebido uma pequena folga aquela tarde de seus treinos diários com Evangeline e agora conversava sobre o que poderia fazer para relaxar naquela tarde livre:

―É mesmo uma raridade você ter um tempinho livre. ― comentou Asuna que caminhava ao lado do garoto enquanto folheava um mangá novo que Paru a emprestara. ― Como pretende aproveitar esse tempo “Sr. Moleque-Cheio-de-Compromissos” ?

― Ah... sei lá... ― começou Negi sem ter mesmo muita idéia do que fazer. Estava mesmo muito acostumado à rotina apressada de professor-mago. ― Quem sabe eu possa continuar um estudo que estava fazendo sobre porções de fortalecimento...

― Puxa Negi, que coisa mais sem graça pra relaxar... ― comentou Konoka que caminhava quase pendurada no braço de Setsuna, vinha exibindo um sorriso besta no rosto desde o início da manhã.

― Cada um tem sua maneira de se distrair Kono-chan... ― comentou a espadachim que tinha o costume de se fogar ainda mais em treinos quando queria algo relaxante pra fazer. Mas de repente pensou que havia conseguido um novo hobby muito mais interessante para as horas de lazer... ‘Hei! Desde quando fico pensando nessas coisas?!’

― Ué... por que ficou vermelha Secchan? ― perguntou a quase-maga baixinho observando a mudança repentina de cor da protetora. Setsuna engasgou.

― N-Nada! ― gaguejou desajeitada em resposta.

― Agente bem que podia ir no fliperama novo que tem no campus 2 da Universidade! ― sugeriu a bakaranger lembrando-se do estabelecimento que havia inaugurado a duas semanas.

― Cê gosta mesmo de uma jogatina dessas, heim Anesan! ― comentou Kamo que vinha no ombro de seu assessorado e a ruiva coçou a cabeça como quem diz “fazer o que né?”.

Nesse momento o grupo de esportistas passou pelo grupo. Akira, Makie, Ako e Yuuna conversavam animadas entre si e saudaram os quatro amigos ao passarem por eles. Todas cumprimentaram alegres até que os olhos da jogadora de basquete recaíram sobre Setsuna. Ela virou o rosto rapidamente parecendo ter ficado muito chateada e saiu da conversa que suas amigas tinham, ficando calada acompanhando-as:

― Ah.... o que deu na Akashi? ― perguntou Asuna sem entender a reação da jogadora.

― Hum.... sei lá... ― começou a espadachim reflexiva. ― Mas parece que sempre que passo por ela nesses dias ela fica desse jeito... ― comentou fintando as costas da outra.

― E por que ela estaria com raiva de você Setsuna? ― questionou a ruiva sem ver a mínima lógica. Na verdade nem a própria Setsuna via lógica nisso, mas era o que aparentava ser.

\- Você fez alguma coisa para ela nesses últimos dias Setsuna? – perguntou o professor-mago e de repente o grupo todo fez silencio. Aparentemente o fio de raciocínio foi o mesmo para todos:

Setsuna não poderia ter feito nada contra Yuuna nos últimos dias se não estava falando com ninguém desde que voltara de Kyoto, também não poderia ter feito nada antes da viagem se antes ela agia naturalmente com ela. Então... só poderia ter acontecido algo quando não era ELA quem estava em Mahora... só quem poderia ter feito algo era...

― Será.....? ― a ruiva começou boquiaberta com as possibilidades que surgiam em sua mente do que poderia ter feito Setsuna-P para deixar Yuuna Akashi tão ressentida. Konoka engoliu em seco também formulando muitas possibilidades sinistras (e por que não... pervertidas?!). O que teria acontecido?

― O que cê acha dessa Aniki? ― perguntou Kamo que mais parecia muito interessado e curioso sobre os possíveis acontecimentos secretos da passagem de Setsuna-P por Mahora, mas Negi não respondeu.

― . . .!

Negi parou de andar sem aviso e Asuna colidiu com ele quase deixando o mangá que segurava cair de suas mãos. Setsuna também parou de andar prendendo o braço de Konoka com o seu com mais força:

― Aniki?

― O que aconteceu moleque?! ― perguntou Asuna irritada para as costas de Negi, mas este não respondeu imediatamente.

― Secchan o que.... ― começou Konoka, mas começou a compreender antes que terminasse a frase. Pode sentir uma força mágica que vinha de algum objeto pequeno mais a frente. Não era mesmo algo perigoso, mas parecia querer chamar a atenção deles.

― Aquela folha... ― disse o jovem apontando para uma pequena folha extremamente verde para a época do ano. ― Alguém enviou ela com magia para nos atrair...

―Ãh?! Aquela folha ali? ― Asuna olhou incrédula para o pedaço de vegetal. Nunca pensara que uma simples folha poderia servir de mensageira. Esses magos ainda conseguiam surpreendê-la depois de tantas coisas que vira.

― Pode ser uma armadilha. ― advertiu o arminho que fintava desconfiado o “mensageiro”. ― Tem que ser um mago ocidental para ter feito algo assim.

― ...Eu sei mas... ― tentou contra-argumentar Negi sem completar a frase. O chamado da folha era urgente, soava quase como um pedido de socorro. Era como se a frase “Sigam-me, preciso de vocês” estivesse sendo dita seguidamente na cabeça do mago. Apenas ele e Setsuna podiam ouvir tal voz que não existia.

A espadachim começou a caminhar na direção da folha soltando o braço de Konoka. Mesmo que fosse se meter em uma furada sabendo disso, nunca teria a ousadia de arrastar sua amada Kono-chan junto consigo. Konoka segurou sua mão quando a viu afastar-se:

― O que esta fazendo Secchan? ― perguntou preocupada encarando os olhos negros da guardiã.

― Tenho que verificar o que é isso... ― respondeu num tom vazio tentando desvencilhar-se da mão de Konoka sem sucesso. ― Se algum mago tivesse entrado em Mahora Evangeline saberia, este é o trabalho dela aqui, ela teria nos avisado...

Negi e Setsuna foram na direção da folha seguidos por Asuna e Konoka logo atrás. A ruiva tinha certeza de que vinha alguma treta feia por ai e Konoka tinha uma impressão parecida. Já o jovem mago e a shinmei apenas queria apurar o que acontecia.

Como já esperavam a folha foi se deslocando graciosamente pelo ar a medida que tentavam se aproximar dela. Estava levando-os. Para onde? Só saberiam quando já estivessem lá. E era exatamente isso que Setsuna queria que acontecesse logo.

Depois de quase vinte minutos seguindo a misteriosa folhinha o grupo chegou a uma praça deserta perto do mini-campus 4 da Universidade de Mahora. Era normalmente um lugar calmo mesmo, mas nunca o tinham visto completamente vazio. A coisa cheirava cada vez pior.

Sem o mais nem menos a “folha alada” desfez-se no ar alertando os quatro jovens. Setsuna levou a mão ao cabo da Yuunagi e Negi empunhou seu báculo a frente do corpo esperando uma investida a qualquer momento. Porém nada aconteceu. Os segundos foram passando silenciosos. Asuna e Konoka ainda estavam muito atordoadas com a situação para se precaverem contra qualquer coisa que fosse.

Os olhos ágeis de Setsuna varriam os arredores a procura do menor sinal de pudesse indicar a posição de um inimigo, ou mesmo o que denunciasse que estavam quase sendo pegos por uma armadilha. Mas nem seus olhos nem seus sentidos apurados captavam qualquer presença mágica ou outra coisa. Mas foi ao olhar para o chão logo a sua frente que viu algo que roubou-lhe a atenção.

Era um pequeno apito. Um apito incomum que era preciso apertar para soar. Não era o tipo de objeto que se via por ai com frequência. Na verdade só os havia visto duas vezes na vida toda. Foi ao recordar-se disso que a mente da espadachim voou para o passado em menos de um segundo: uma tarde de sexta-feira... Konoka chamando-a para ir ao cinema junto com Asuna, Negi e Kamo.... ela dando dois apitos como aquele para dois shikigamis seus... ela recebendo de volta apenas um deles sem a explicação do que acontecera com o outro de seu principal shiki.... seu shikigami mais forte e no qual mais confiava...

Não era possível...

― Até que você tem uma boa memória...

A voz veio das costas do grupo. Todos se viraram para ver de quem se tratava. Todos menos a própria Setsuna que inconscientemente amassou completamente o apito que segurava. Seu coração e sua mente estavam sentindo um misto de choque e o mais puro rancor... Não precisava ver para saber de quem se tratava...... Não havia como confundir aquela voz feminina meio grave e suave....

Isso por que era a sua própria voz.

Konoka recuou três passos para trás. Sentiu-se completamente atordoada. Como era possível? O que estava acontecendo?! Seria um pesadelo? Os seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados teimavam em dizer-lhe que não era ilusão. Parecia que alguém havia acabado de roubar-lhe toda a vontade de existir de uma só vez. Era uma sensação ruim demais para que pudesse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa além de olhar incrédula para aquela pessoa...

Não... não era uma pessoa ali.

Asuna fez sua espada conjurada surgir sem mesmo precisar ser conjurada. A energia que liberou pelo choque da visão foi o suficiente. Assumiu posição de luta sem realmente entender: Como?!?!

Negi empunhou o báculo com mais força encarando a figura a frente sem temer. Estava confuso, mas isso não nublaria sua visão de batalha. E experiência que já havia adquirido lhe dizia para não perder a concentração mesmo diante se situações muito adversas. Mas tinha que admitir que aquilo estava além do que ele classificava normalmente em situação adversa:

― Como isso é possível? ― perguntou o jovem mago sem hesitar.

― Que bom saber que causo tanta sensação quando chego nos lugares... ― admirou-se Setsuna-P com um sorrisinho que já poderia dizer-se típico seu.

A ex-shikigami encarava o grupo de cima de um banco de madeira mais a frente. Usava roupas totalmente negras e uma espada mais curta e larga do que normalmente seria uma espada Shinmei. Encarava os rostos surpresos um a um, demorando-se mais no que não podia ver: Setsuna ainda parecia paralisada:

― Mas você foi... ― começou Asuna sem conseguir disfarçar o abobalhamento.

― Morta? ― perguntou a “garota” fazendo a ruiva engolir em seco. ―É... era mesmo isso que devia ter acontecido comigo quando meu feitiço de conjuração foi desfeito...

― Mas então, como você pode estar... ― começou Negi, mas a “shikigami” o interrompeu também.

― Viva? ― seu sorriso frio e sarcástico cresceu no seu rosto que era igual ao de Setsuna. A única diferença eram os cabelos que estavam soltos. ― Infelizmente esse é um segredinho que prefiro manter... se não se importar Negi-kun...

Setsuna não conseguia prestar atenção no que diziam. Parecia haver um zunido em sua mente. Tudo o que conseguia saber era que Setsuna-P, shikigami que ela criara para ser-lhe completamente leal e a traíra da maneira mais vil possível, estava viva. E estava bem ali logo atrás de si... sua respiração estava forçada e seus músculos completamente tensos. Sabia que o que sentia só poderia ser dito como uma coisa: Ódio. Tinha um ódio profundo daquela “criatura” que ousava achar que poderia ter a vida que pertencia a ela para seu ser desprezível:

― O que você quer conosco... Setsuna-P? ― perguntou o mago sem perder a calma. Os olhos da “garota” fecharam ligeiramente.

― Na verdade tenho muitos assuntos para resolver em Mahora... ― seu olhar focou-se em Konoka ao dizer isso e a quase-maga se encolheu mais ainda no mesmo lugar. ― Mas hoje.... vim acertar algumas pendências com minha.....”ex-chefa”...

Usou o mesmo tom de pouco respeito que sempre guardava para referir-se a Setsuna e os três puderam sentir o clima do lugar se tornar extremamente hostil e isso intimidou até o jovem Springfield. Setsuna-P encarou insistentemente as costas da verdadeira Setsuna e esta parecia saber disso, sua mão apertou o cabo da Yuunagi com mais força. Sua voz saiu tremida como se tentasse conter-se para não explodir quando falou:

― Saiam daqui...

― O que?! ― Asuna escandalizou-se. ― Não vamos deixar você sozinha nessa!

― Saiam...

― Setsuna... ― Negi parecia compreender um pouco do que a espadachim sentia.

― Secchan... ― Konoka temia terrivelmente o que poderia acontecer se as duas lutassem. Seu coração gritava para que impedisse seu anjo de lutar contra aquele... demônio.

Setsuna virou para encarar Setsuna-P. O olhar que trocaram foi frio e assassino. Era como se tentassem destruir uma a outra apenas com os olhos. A quase-maga-branca percebeu que seria impossível para sua protetora naquele estado de nervos:

― Secchan...

― Isso é um assunto apenas meu... não se intrometam... ― a shinmei nem piscava ao encarar a criatura que mais conseguira despertar-lhe ódio em toda a sua vida.

Asuna sentiu-se revoltada. Lembrou-se perfeitamente da época em que Negi dizia a mesma coisa: “Não se intrometa em seus assuntos!”. Como esse pessoal se acha!? Pensam que podem resolver tudo sem ajuda de ninguém..... idiotas!

―É assim que se fala. ― Setsuna-P parecia muito ansiosa para a batalha. Seu sorriso não deixava enganar.

― Por favor... tome cuidado... ― pediu Konoka fintando os olhos frios de sua amada Secchan. Setsuna sentiu o peso dessas palavras e piscou. Sem desviar-se de Setsuna-P respondeu com a voz mais controlada.

― Não se preocupe. Nada vai me fazer deixar de te proteger.

― Então.... vamos a briga...

Setsuna avançou contra Pê que preparou-se. O impacto das espadas fez ambas afastarem-se quase cinco metros uma da outra. A ex-shikigami avançou brandindo sua espada na direção do abdômen da meio-uzoku que por pouco não foi atingida, desviou-se por pouco tendo o uniforme rasgado pelo foi extremamente afiado da espada ocidental da adversária. Contra-atacou com um corte diagonal que Pê defendeu sem esforço. A mente de Setsuna questionava-se de onde a shikigami tirava poder para auto-manter-se e ainda por cima lutar com um nível aloo daqueles. Pê apenas divertia-se com o calor da batalha:

― Rai Mei Ken! ― a espada curta de Setsuna-P emitiu raios que por pouco não paralisaram Setsuna. Esta avançou contra a adversária desprotegida por ter aberto a guarda para proferir o golpe.

― Shin Raikou Ken! ― um brilho forte fez com que Negi, Asuna e Konoka não pudessem ver a cena por alguns segundos. Os três se perguntaram aflitos o que teria acontecido, mas aliviaram-se ao conseguir enxergar novamente a luta.

Pê estava a cinco metros de Setsuna. Parecia ter sido arremessada com força para trás, provavelmente pelo impacto do golpe, e arfava muito com as costas em uma árvore atrás de si. Sua espada tinha sumido de vista e o mago deduziu que o impacto par defender o ataque de Setsuna havia sido o suficiente para que Pê a soltasse. Setsuna estava parada no mesmo local em que proferira o golpe shinmei. Seus olhos focados em Pê. As duas ficaram paradas por um instante. Pareciam ainda estudar-se. Era mesmo uma cena muito estranha ver duas Setsunas lutando daquela maneira feroz.

A Setsuna verdadeira avançou primeiro na direção da “shikigami”. Proferiu um corte horizontal que Pê quase não conseguiu desviar-se. A arvore atrás de si foi partida ao meio quando ela rolou pelo lado da shinmei e começou a correr para longe. Porém Setsuna não parecia disposta a dar tempo para a adversária:

― Zan Tetsu Sem!!! ― Pê só teve tempo de proteger o rosto com os braços antes que o golpe a atingisse em cheio, arremessando-a no chão seis metros adiante. Seus braços ficaram tremendo sem que pudesse controlá-los. Sua respiração parecia difícil devido ao impacto quando atingiu o solo.

Setsuna foi caminhando sem perder tempo na direção a parou de frente para esta. Encarou o ex-shikigami com um olhar sem piedade de cima por alguns segundos. Pê revidou o seu olhar, mas agora era visível a preocupação que tinha. De repente Setsuna pareceu notar algo que a deixou perplexa. Sua boca entreabriu-se.

― Você... ― começou encarando o rosto da inimiga com crescente pavor. ― Você... está.... sangrando.

Negi sobressaltou-se ao ouvir essas palavras e olhou melhor para Pê. Realmente os arranhões que haviam no rosto deste sangravam um pouquinho:

― Como assim? ― Asuna não entendeu o significado de tanto drama por causa de uma gotinhas de sangue.

― Anesan... ― Kamo também estava estupefato com a cena. ― É que.... na verdade... shikigamis não tem sangue...

Konoka lembrou-se perfeitamente do dia na vila cinema, em Kyoto, durante a excursão escolar. Quando o Negi-shiki se botara na frente da flecha que viria a atingir Setsuna. Realmente ele não se ferira, apenas fora distorcido e atravessado sem sofrer dano. Mas... o que isso queria dizer?

Pê levantou-se e encarou Setsuna reabrindo seu sorriso sarcástico. Estava com uma grande vantagem agora, aquela era sua chance. Infelizmente percebia que não poderia terminar com aquilo naquele dia, mas sair inteira para ter uma nova chance já era muito bom:

― É... eu estou sangrando sim. ― disse com uma voz mortalmente suave. ― Essa é a prova de que você estava errada naquela noite... Eu sou SIM real... e em breve você será a ilusão...

Setsuna sentiu um abalo ao ouvir essas palavras. Sim era única explicação. Ela não era mais um simples shikigami. Era uma pessoa. A verdade por detrás dessas palavras era tão assombrosa que a espadachim não conseguiu ter nenhuma reação quando Setsuna-P começou a andar para trás, afastando-se dela:

― Voltaremos a nos ver em breve... ainda tenho muita coisa a fazer por aqui... ― seus olhos rondarem ameaçadoramente o lugar onde estava Konoka ao falar isso. ― Ai então você verá o que é ser real e o que é deixar de ser...

Num movimento rápido, Pê foi em direção a mata do bosque que havia ali nos arredores e sumiu de vista. Negi nem Setsuna fizeram a mínima menção de seguir a.... garota?!

― Ei! Vamos deixar ela fugir assim!?! ― indignou-se Asuna (ainda não tinha entendido completamente o por que de tanta surpresa com o sangue da falsária).

― Não é seguro. ― disse o mago com simplicidade virando-se para encarar a cidade estudantil sob o céu cinzento daquele dia de início de inverno.

― Mas então o que vamos fazer?!

― É mais negocio falarmos o que aconteceu pra Eva, Anesan. Ela vai saber o que fazer, mesmo que seja contar sobre isso pro pessoal todo. ― disse Kamo que também estava sério.

Setsuna olhava para o chão sem se mover. Parecia ter sido completamente desarmada por Pê com suas palavras enigmáticas. Konoka observava a protetora com um nó no peito.

― Além disso... ― continuou o garoto olhando também na direção de Setsuna e Asuna também o fez. – Temos outras coisas mais importantes para cuidar Asuna...

― É. . .

Konoka olhou para a mata na direção onde Pê desaparecera. Não conseguia aceitar que aquela cena toda havia mesmo acabado de acontecer. Era surreal demais. Era horrível demais. Era cruel demais... esse tipo de coisa só acontecia em estórias de aventura quando estão perto do clímax dramático. Como poderia estar acontecendo com ela?

“Por que isso não pode ser só um pesadelo?”.


	24. O primeiro floco de neve

A sala de estar da cabana de Evangeline estava escura e aquecida. A lareira acesa e as cortinas cerradas estavam tornando o clima bem típico que se pensaria para a casa de uma vampira e o silêncio pesado entre os presentes só acentuava mais o ar sombrio.

Negi Springfield, Asuna Kagurazaka e Konoka Konoe estavam sentados um ao lado do outro no longo sofá de fronte para a Mestras das Bonecas que tomava um chá calmamente, parecia gostar daquela atmosfera. O silencio parecia interminável:

― Então... você percebeu o que houve mestra? ― perguntou Negi cauteloso.

― Só quando houve o combate. ― respondeu Evangeline repousando a xícara de chá na mesinha entre eles. ― Claro que percebi uma presença entrando em Mahora mais cedo, mas como a energia era muito semelhante a da Sakurazaki, não dei importância.

― A mestra estava com muito sono pra ir investigar.― complementou Chachamaru que estava em pé atrás da sua Magister Magi que franziu a testa a fala da robô.

― Será que mais alguém percebeu, mestra? ― continuou Negi parecendo preocupado.

― Provavelmente não. Os diretores já teriam caído em cima de vocês pra saber de tudo. – respondeu Eva encostando-se confortavelmente nas suas almofadas. ― Principalmente em cima da nossa espadachim favorita. ― completou olhando para a figura mais distante.

Setsuna Sakurazaki estava distante de todos em pé à janela do outro lado da sala. Olhava para fora fintando o céu que escurecia rapidamente. Provavelmente iria nevar. Não havia dito uma palavra sequer deste a luta contra Setsuna-P e ninguém teve coragem de chegar a ela, nem mesmo Konoka. A quase-maga por sinal também estava muito abalada, confusa. Sentia-se vivendo o pesadelo mais duradouro e real de sua vida. Logo agora que estava tudo caminhando certo, por que a shikigami tinha que reaparecer do nada?!

― Eva.... como é possível que a Setsuna-P esteja viva? Ela não depende da energia da Setsuna pra existir? ― perguntou Asuna depois de terminar seu chá sob o silencio que seguiu a menção a Setsuna que foi ignorada por esta.

― Dependia... ― a vampira esfregou o queixo assumindo um ar mais reflexivo. ― Mas agora não depende mais...

― E como pode ser isso?! ― a ruiva estava realmente confusa com a situação. Não que fosse a única, mas era a única que expressava essa confusão sem pudor.

― Existem algumas magias... muito poderosas e difíceis de se conhecer e dominar... amuletos também, mas esses são ainda mais raros.... além disso não funcionam sem um feitiço... ― Evangeline parecia mais estar falando consigo mesma do que para os jovens. Seu olhar estava perdido enquanto sua mente viajava rapidamente.

― Mas... será que a Setsuna-P conseguiria fazer uma magia dessas? ― questionou a baka ranger que não conseguia conter sua curiosidade. Eva sorriu astutamente despertando e fintando os olhos bicolores da ruiva.

― Eu não esperaria que você entendesse mesmo, bakared...

― Há outra pessoa por detrás do retorno dela... ― disse Negi espantado com a própria dedução. Asuna e Konoka se sobressaltaram.

― Outra pessoa?!

― Um mago. E dos bons... ― confirmou Eva tentando esconder o orgulho pela capacidade do discípulo.

― Não pode ser o tal assassino que dizem estar no Japão, mestra? ― perguntou Negi ansioso por chegar a mais verdades.

― Não... ― dessa vez a vampira pareceu se perder em seus próprios pensamentos. ― Ele não trabalha com outras pessoas... não precisa disso...

― Você sabe quem é esse tal assassino, Eva?! ― exclamou Asuna surpresa e a outra demorou um pouco para responder.

― Isso não vem ao caso. Temos outras coisas para nos preocupar. Ou melhor: para você, Setsuna, se preocupar. ― afirmou desviando a conversa de si e fazendo os presentes se virarem novamente para encarar as costas da shinmei.

Setsuna fintava o céu fora da cabana. Estava triste e tenebroso assim como sua vida estava. Sim, Setsuna-P havia encontrado uma maneira de sobreviver e tinha alguém que a queria viva. Um mago. O que a shikigami queria? Sua cabeça provavelmente era uma dessas coisas. Porém o olhar insistente da... “garota” para Konoka era o que mais a incomodava e revoltava. Sentia ódio, como nunca sentira em sua vida. Nunca um inimigo conseguira fazê-la sentir tanta vontade de... “Por que um mago ia querer que ela o ajudasse?” perguntou-se por que este ponto era realmente uma interrogação. Um mago ter o trabalho de conseguir algum.... item para dar vida própria para a shikigami, ele....item?........................... Amuleto?!

― Chikarasei... ― disse sem perceber, sem mesmo acreditar nas suas palavras. O amuleto não havia se destruído... era o único item mágico tão poderoso para dar vida a um boneco de papel no Japão que não estava seguro em um templo por se supor estar destruído.

Evangeline sentiu a veia da têmpora direita pulsar por ser ignorada novamente pela Hanyou. A garota parecia incapaz de dar atenção a qualquer coisa que não os próprios pensamentos, mas a vampira sabia como desperta a atenção:

― Você vai matá-la Setsuna Sakurazaki?

Todos os presentes estalaram à pergunta de Evangeline, até mesmo Chachamaru pareceu surpresa. Setsuna virou-se para encarar os olhos claros e frios da vampira que sorria satisfeita. Os outros três não ousavam fazer qualquer movimento:

― Ela é uma grande ameaça afinal... ― completou Eva com o sorrisinho insistente.

Setsuna encarou-a, mas nada respondeu. Não tinha como responder. Tinha sim muita vontade de acabar definitivamente com a sua cópia, e como. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se confusa e perturbada pelo ódio que sentia desperto. Temia se deixar dominar por aquele sentimento. Dentro de si sempre carregava o medo de se deixar levar pelo temperamento brutal da sua metade Uzoku. Eram coisas demais que a perturbavam... por que Evangeline tinha que ser tão invasiva e lha perturbar quando estava mais confusa? “Essa vampira também merece uma coça pra deixar de ser tão indiscreta!”. Realmente tinha que tomar cuidado para não se deixar levar...

― Setsuna... ― Asuna sentiu-se preocupada diante observando o olhar que esta lançava a vampira. Parecia prestes a pular no pescoço dessa.

Sem dizer nada a Hanyou dirigiu-se a porta e saiu. Konoka, Asuna e Negi ficaram estupefatos diante da atitude inesperada. Até Chachamaru pareceu surpresa. Somente Evangeline mantinha sua expressão de “Nada no mundo pode me pegar de surpresa”:

― Os adolescentes são mesmo muito previsíveis.... ― comentou sobressaltando aos outros.

A conversa continuou como se Setsuna nunca estivesse estado presente. Negi e Asuna tentando desvendar o mistério da reaparição de Setsuna-P sob o olhar e comentários de Evangeline. Entrementes Konoka estava perdida no próprio mar de pesadelos. Toda aquela situação era irreal demais para sua mente aceitar. Parecia que sua felicidade imensa havia sido estourada como uma bolha de sabão. Secchan estava muito perturbada com o retorno de Setsuna-P, e não era sem motivo. O olhar que a ex-shikigami havia lhe lançado... arrepiava-se sinistramente só de lembrar deste olhar. Temia Setsuna-P por algo que nem mesmo sabia o que era. Tinha certeza de que não iria mais cair nas armadilhas da “garota”, mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir muito ameaçada sob o olhar tão diferente dela.

“Secchan... eu não quero que isso estrague tudo de novo...”.

Enquanto isso Setsuna andava sem saber para onde. Estava mergulhada em sua raiva. Não... em seu ódio. Um ódio fervente que a tirava da realidade. Nunca havia sentido-se daquela maneira. Por que estava tão descontrolada? Havia motivo para tudo aquilo?

“Ela quer roubar a sua vida idiota!”.

Sim... era esse o motivo. Como uma shikigami poderia simplesmente achar-se no direito de querer possuir sua vida?! Ter tudo o que era seu, ser ela...... Como alguém poderia querer algo assim?! Como?!?!

“Ela vai tirar Kono-chan de você”.

Não... Não... isso não permitiria... Kono-chan mesma já havia dito que não mais cairia nas armadilhas como aquelas... ela nunca.... ela nunca...”Mas já aconteceu antes... por que não agora?”. O sangue de Setsuna fervia. Nem tinha noção de onde estava, provavelmente enlouqueceria se continuasse naqueles pensamentos....

― Não! ― disse a si mesma violentamente parando de andar. Olhou ao redor. Estava no campus 4 da Universidade de Mahora. Como havia chegado ali tão rápido? Ou será que haviam se passado horas sem que percebesse?

O céu estava completamente cinzento e o vento era frio e cortante. Nada amigável, mas a espadachim sentia-se confortada por aquele sopro gelado do inverno. O frio parecia tentar esfriar os seus nervos que pareciam prestes a explodir. Sentia-se exausta. Parecia ter gastado todas as suas forças naquela luta mental contra sua vontade de explodir tudo ao seu redor.

As nuvens... mesmo antes de uma nevasca as nuvens pareciam serenas. Mesmo quando há inúmeros raios... mesmo assim as nuvens parecem serenas. Elas nunca se aborrecem, nunca se perturbam... as nuvens podem destruir cidades sem deixar de ser calmas antes da tempestade. Até mesmo as nuvens negras e gigantescas são incrivelmente tranquilas. Queria tanto ser calma como as nuvens... tinha muito o que aprender com elas, afinal também era uma habitante dos ares...

Setsuna pode ver quando o primeiro floco de neve caiu das nuvens e tocou-lhe no rosto. Era gelado.

“A Natureza é sempre linda. Até na estação da morte.”.

Konoka caminhava pelos corredores dos vestiários da sala de banho “brisa fresca”. Estava exausta depois daquele dias de horrores. Um banho confortante era mais do que bem vindo. Tinha certeza de que se sentiria melhor depois dele. Quem sabe conseguisse encontrar uma maneira de dar apoio e força para sua Secchan que parecia estar tão fraca.

Parte de si estava desapontada: como pode não consolar sua querida espadachim quando ela mais precisou? Sentia-se um fiasco, mas pelo menos ainda restava-lhe a esperança de confortá-la depois dela própria sentir-se melhor.

Depois de pegar uma toalha a quase-maga dirigiu-se para a porta da sala que dava acesso à sala de banho. Devia estar vazia, não se ouvia um barulho sequer. Melhor assim. Não sentia-se bem para conversar descontraídas de adolescentes normais. Pela primeira vez sentia que talvez a solidão fosse uma boa companhia. Ao entrar na sala ampla ocupada apenas com algumas pias no canto oposto um pequeno ruído de impacto fez Konoka estancar no mesmo lugar. Estava no meio do caminho entre a sala de banho e a saída. Algo lhe dizia que não havia como escapar.

Um movimento rápido como um raio e um som de grito abafado. No instante seguinte Konoka percebeu que estava com os braços imobilizados junto ao corpo e sua boca tampada com uma mão que não parecia querer machucá-la. Uma voz sussurrada em seu ouvido a fez sentir uma náusea de temor fortíssima:

― Que bom que te encontrei aqui.... Konoka Ojou-sama...

Setsuna-P abraçava a garota pelas costas usando o braço para prender os dela. Aquela era realmente uma posição confortável a ex-shikigami concluiu. Ter o corpo da garota colado no seu era realmente algo muito interessante.

Konoka tentou se desvencilhar sem sucesso. Nunca teria força para se livrar de Setsuna-P. Seu coração apertou. O que aconteceria? O temor tomou conta mente da garota paralisando qualquer raciocínio lógico. Tentou se livrar mais insistentemente mas parou ao sentir o corpo ser mais pressionado pelo da “shikigami”:

― Não precisa ficar com medo... eu só quero o seu bem...

Em um movimento rápido Setsuna-P virou Konoka e empurrou-a até a parede, deixando seu corpo novamente preso no seu. Como gostava daquela sensação. O domínio, o controle. Podia ver nos olhos da garota que ela não teria como resistir a ela. E era exatamente isso que queria. Mas é claro que um pouco de resistência sempre torna as coisas mais... bem... excitantes:

― P-pare... ― gaguejou Konoka com a voz cortada pelo temor. Sentia-se completamente acuada. ― P-por.. favor...

― Não adianta tentar resistir Konoka Ojou-sama... ― disse Pê com seu já costumeiro sorrisinho debochado e frio encarando os olhos hesitantes de Konoka. ― Eu vim a Mahora especialmente para te ver...

― Eu... n-não.... quero... ah...

Setsuna-P beijou de maneira provocante o pescoço de Konoka que não pode continuar o que dizia. A “shikigami” provava a pele da quase-maga como se fosse um néctar único em sabor. Degustava com desejo como nunca tinha tentado fazer antes. Na verdade nunca havia sentido aquele tipo de emoções de uma maneira tão intensa. Agora que era praticamente humana os sentidos se tornavam muito mais completos.

Konoka se debatia inutilmente, os braços presos pelos da outra. O coração disparado e a respiração descompassada. Também ela nunca tinha sentido algo tão intenso com Setsuna. Bem, ela estavam indo com calma afinal. Mas, ao invés de ser algo incrível e “estimulante”, ela sentia-se revoltada e frustrada com aquela situação. Não era assim que devia ser! Como ousava tocá-la daquela maneira quando ela não o queria! Não queria ser de mais ninguém que não fosse sua Secchan... aquilo a angustiava! Tentava socar Setsuna-P mesmo com a pouca mobilidade que tinha com os braços.

― Konoka Ojou-sama... ― Pê disse parando por um instante de beijá-la pelo pescoço e colo, sentido seu cheiro como nunca pudera antes. ― Eu...

― Afaste-se de mim... ― pedia desesperada a quase-maga e Pê sentiu o coração doer ao ouvir aquilo.

― Mas... você não entende... ― tentava argumentar sem separar-se do calor da pele da garota nem do seu cheiro.

― Me solta...

― Eu preciso de você... ― o que era aquele aperto na garganta que a ex-shikigami sentia? Por que a rejeição clara da curandeira a fazia sentir aquilo? O que era aquele sentimento amargo na boca do estômago?

― Afaste-se dela imediatamente.

Setsuna-P e Konoka congelaram. A quase-maga sentiu um misto de alivio e vergonha que quase a fez ceder sob o próprio peso. Pê por outro lado sentiu o estalo da surpresa. Havia realmente se distraído muito. Como podia não ter percebido a aproximação?

― Afaste-se da Kono-chan.... agora! ― ordenou Setsuna com a Yuunagi posicionada para atacar.

Sem outra alternativa, Pê soltou Konoka que escorregou pela parede até o chão e virou-se para encarar sua...... criadora e “futura eu”. Apesar da surpresa o sorriso frio mais uma vez estava ali sem tremer ou hesitar. Encarou os olhos negros que pareciam querer estraçalhá-la sem determinação:

― Parece que vamos terminar nosso acerto de contas mais cedo do que eu pensava... ― riu-se a “praticamente” garota.

― Prepare-se para morrer... ― disse Setsuna um segundo antes de partir para o ataque que seria o primeiro o único necessário para trucidar.


	25. Felicidade

O golpe foi fulminante.

Setsuna atacou com tanta velocidade e precisão que foi apenas por meio milímetro que Setsuna-P esquivou-se de um ataque que seria o único da batalha. O impacto do ki emanado pelo corte que acertou o ar foi tão forte que a ex-shikigami foi empurrada mais de três metros a frente, afastando-se de Konoka.

A quase-maga, por sua vez, só percebeu a cena quando viu Setsuna um pouco a sua frente, a Yuunagi esticada ao lado logo após executar o ataque, seus olhos voltados na direção de Setsuna-P. A shinmei na verdade nem pareceu tocar-se naquele instante da existência de Konoka que arrepiou-se ao perceber isso. Só não se sentia mais atordoada com a súbita interrupção por que, desta vez, ela não queria MESMO a aproximação da quase-garota. Desta vez ela não havia feito nada que pudesse ser repreendido. Mesmo que fosse bem humilhante, ela era a vitima desta vez.

Setsuna, porém, apenas pensava em destruir. A verdade é que, dentro de toda aquela história, o seu maior medo era o de sucumbir ao ódio que o sangue dos uzokus lhe trazia. Mas, ao ver Konoka sendo... atacada(!) por aquela criatura nojenta que era Setsuna-P... qualquer medo ou receio sumiu completamente de sua mente deixando apenas espaço para um instinto primitivo de ferir e fazer sofrer.

Pê surpreendia-se com a força e velocidade do ataque que recebera. Sua “criadora” era muito poderosa, mesmo fazendo-se de “guarda-costas-dedicada-e-amorosa” ela era uma espadachim mortal... Isso era perigoso. Porém algo dentro da ex-shikigami a fazia sentir-se muito excitada pela luta. Aquela era sua oportunidade perfeita: Setsuna estava completamente cega pelo rancor, era a oportunidade perfeita para vencê-la em pequenas falhas. Era a sua hora de vencer.

Porém aquela ela uma batalha muito mais importante do que poderia sugerir o local e ocasião. As três pessoas ali lutavam umas contra as outras e contra si próprias.

Ansiedade fazia o coração de Setsuna-P acelerar em demasia antes mesmo do esforço físico. Aquela era a oportunidade que tanto esperava. Mesmo que todo o Universo achasse absurda sua idéia fixa de se tornar Setsuna Sakurazaki, ela sabia que o Destino a ajudaria. Exatamente como estava fazendo agora. Estava marcado para ser assim. Era o sentido da sua vida. Ela havia nascido para isso. Necessitava disso... porém sua mente lhe dizia a verdade por detrás de tudo: ela amava. Como uma shikigami havia se apaixonado verdadeiramente? Por que Konoka não percebia que ela era a pessoa certa, mesmo que tenha iniciado sua existência de uma maneira meio “inusitada”? Sentir a rejeição da quase-maga a havia cortado a alma recém-criada. Mas isso mudaria assim que ela matasse a sua.... “criadora”.

“Eu tenho o direito de ser feliz”.

Setsuna golpeou novamente com uma força fulminante. Pê mal teve tempo de sacar a espada para bloquear, ainda assim sendo arremessada mais alguns centímetros para trás. Que força brutal era aquela?! Realmente se surpreendia com o poder que sua “criadora” demonstrava. Realmente o ódio era um sentimento poderoso. Ergueu o rosto para a adversária mostrando seu típico sorriso sarcástico. Gostava daquilo. Era mesmo uma luta incrível que marcaria sua passagem para a verdadeira vida.

Entrementes a espadachim shinmei sequer piscava. Não enxergava nada além de seu alvo. Tudo o que importava era matar. O sorriso no rosto da “shikigami” aumentava sua ira. Aquilo era confuso, afinal era o seu rosto o que encarava com tanta ferocidade. Mas essas questões filosóficas podiam ficar para depois.

Pê só teve tempo de avaliar a situação antes de ter que esquivar-se de outro ataque altamente destrutivo. Porém desta vez Setsuna havia errado feio demais. Exatamente como a praticamente-garota esperava que ocorresse. Durante um único segundo Setsuna viu-se com as costas expostas a um ataque certeiro da inimiga. Pê alargou mais o sorriso antes de emitir um golpe formado de ki contra as costas de sua “ex-chefa”.

O impacto foi fulminante, arremessando Setsuna na parede mais distante de onde estava Konoka. A shinmei apoiou-se na parede para levantar sentindo o sangue na garganta. O mundo girava ao seu redor. Fora descuidada. Se continuasse se deixando levar cegamente pelo rancor acabaria morta. Na verdade não sabia como ainda não o havia.

Na verdade Setsuna havia sido poupada pelo instinto suicida de Pê de “brincar com a comida”. Ganhar apenas não bastava, tinha que fazer a garota sofrer toda a humilhação que a fizera passar. Só assim se sentiria bem para viver a sua nova vida que a aguardava. Pê era só confiança enquanto caminhava lentamente na direção de Setsuna. Seu sorriso enlouquecido era enorme, quase demente. Konoka não gostava nada da virada que a batalha estava tendo.

Porém, a experiência da “shikigami” não chegava aos pés da de sua ”criadora”, infelizmente a segunda não podia nunca ignorar essa fato sem consequências. Setsuna nunca desistiria tão fácil de sua felicidade:

― ZAN TETSU SEM!!! ― berrou a meio-uzoku com um golpe diagonal veloz como um raio.

O golpe fora completamente inesperado. Por uma questão de sorte, ou quem sabe de capricho do Destino, Setsuna-P estava com a espada larga e curta na frente do corpo, bloqueando parcialmente o golpe, do contrário aquele teria sido fatal. Antes mesmo de ser atirada pelo impacto do ataque, Setsuna-P pode sentir o corte profundo abrindo-se na calça de couro negro e na sua coxa esquerda.

CRASH!

A garota foi atirada pela sala até o canto oposto, quebrando parte da parede. De cara no chão, Pê sentiu tudo rodar ao seu redor. Que sensação horrível era aquela?! Mas não foi pior do que a dor que logo se alastrou pela coxa ferida profundamente que sangrava. A "shikigami" apertou os olhos pela dor ainda caída e gemeu baixo. Nunca havia sentido dor na vida, ainda mais de um ferimento sério como aquele. Não conseguia pensar em nada além da dor lancinante que rasgava sua perna. Como podia existir algo tão terrível assim?!

― Surpresa?

Pê ergueu com dificuldade a cabeça para tentar encontrar o dono do comentário. Viu Setsuna caminhando lentamente na sua direção. Não sorria, mas o tom de satisfação na voz da garota era evidente. Por um momento a quase-garota não conseguiu reconhecer o rosto que via tamanha a sua confusão. Somente um instante depois percebeu que havia marcado feio. Que praticamente havia entregue a vitória nas mãos da adversária:

― Isso se chama dor. E isso é tudo o que você vai ter nessa sua curta vida miserável. ― continuou sobressaltando Konoka que fintou sua protetora. Quem afinal era aquela pessoa que dizia coisas tão terríveis e destrutivas? Podia mesmo sua amada Secchan ter um lado “assim”? Konoka ainda não havia percebido algo muito simples nesse instante:

Todos têm um lado “assim”.

Ódio era tudo o que havia no coração de Setsuna. Os pensamentos eram como raios de luz em meio as trevas do rancor profundo que sentia e não conseguia mais suprimir. A traição de Setsuna-P nunca lhe desceria pela garganta. Havia lhe confiado a segurança de Konoka e ganhara uma apunhalada nas costelas quando mais temia que algo acontecesse. Era injusto, era cruel. Aquela criatura infeliz dizer que ela era quem merecia ser Setsuna Sakurazaki! Que absurdo! Mesmo que sua vida não fosse a mais bela e calma de todas, ela tinha o mais importante: sua Kono-chan. Demorara tanto tempo para começar a viver o amor que sempre carregara no peito... logo quando seu maior sonho se tornava realidade... Pelo menos iria terminar com esse pesadelo naquela noite. Iria matar, pela primeira vez com gosto, por que lutava por algo que era único.

“Eu vou recuperar a minha felicidade!!!”.

― Sua... ― tentava contra-atacar Setsuna-P, porém sem conseguir pela dor que sentia. Era mesmo uma criatura que não merecia a vida maravilhosa que tinha aquela espadachim confusa.

Setsuna parou de caminhar a alguns metros de Pê, encarando-a sem alteração alguma. Interiormente a espadachim shinmei deliciava-se com o sabor da vingança. Era mesmo ótimo ver a ex-shikigami, quase humana, se contorcer de dor. Seria certo sentir aquilo? Não estaria se tornando igual a Setsuna-P agindo daquela maneira?

“Droga! Você não é a tampinha da Yue pra ficar filosofando uma hora importante como essa!” disse bruscamente o único pensamento que chegou a sua mente naquele momento. Sim, não tinha tempo naquele momento para bobagens como ética ou moral. Tinha um assunto pendente muito sério para resolver.

― Você vai pagar... por... tudo... ― disse Pê apoiando-se nos braços para se levantar com muita dificuldade. ― Eu... vou ter a... vida que... ― continuou estabilizando-se fragilmente sobre as pernas. ― Mereço!

A ex-shikigami apoiou-se fragilmente sobre as pernas, uma expressão de dor surgiu em seu rosto no lugar do sorriso debochado e frio. Ofegava pelo esforço de suportar a agonia, o suor escorria-lhe pela face pálida. Precisou utilizar a espada que por milagre ainda estava em suas mãos para não desabar novamente. Encarou com toda a força que conseguiu reunir os olhos da sua... criadora! Como sentia desprezo e repulsa pela espadachim que tinha tudo o que não merecia e ainda era tão audaciosa a ponto de achar-se capaz de decidir quem merecia ou não viver:

― Prepare-se para deixar de existir. Este vai ser o último ataque. ― disse Setsuna que também suava pela adrenalina.

― É... só é preciso mais esse ataque para que você pereça... espadachim shinmei. ― rebateu Pê com a voz quase sem falhar. Reunia todas as forças que possuía no seu quase completo corpo para desferir o golpe final.

― Set..... chan... ― Konoka não conseguia respirar diante daquela situação suspensa no tempo. O medo dominava seu coração.

Medo. Este era o sentimento que ecoava no coração de Konoka. Ver uma luta tão violenta entre Setsuna e Setsuna-P a apavorava imensamente. Era terrível. Qual das duas sairia vencedora? Quais seriam as consequências daquela batalha? Por que era tão difícil ser feliz?! Droga, tudo o que a Konoe queria era poder viver uma vidinha reles e tranquila, contanto que fosse ao lado de sua Secchan... Secchan, como havia sido incrível ter se entendido com a espadachim... A vida era mesmo uma peça muito sem graça!

“Eu só quero ser feliz!”.

Um trovão distante. Foi o sinal. As duas guerreiras avançaram para o confronto.

O que se passou no segundo seguinte foi como um raio. Os brilhos das lâminas cortando o ar com rajadas audíveis como chicotadas. Yuunagi voou longe ao ser atingida pela lâmina pesada de Pê. Outra rajada de vento de espadas. No momento seguinte as duas “setsunas” estavam encarando-se a dez centímetros de distância. Pê podia sentir a respiração da adversária contra a sua face.

Uma respiração fora do compasso.

A ex-shikigami apoiou-se dando dois passos para trás. Pode sentir a lâmina de sua espada que proferira o golpe desprender-se de algo. Ergueu-a, estava ensanguentada. Definitivamente era sangue o que havia ali. Mas era mais do que isso. A quase-garota não conseguiu conter o sorriso que tomou conta do seu rosto, um sorriso selvagem e quase fanático. Aquele não era apenas sangue.

Era o símbolo de sua vitória.

Encarou os olhos de Setsuna que permanecia na mesma posição de antes. Recebeu seu olhar em resposta. Sério e concentrado. A espadachim endireitou-se, sua mão sem a Yuunagi encoberta pelas sombras. A espada caída como uma varetinha ao canto. Não havia expressão distinguível em seu semblante:

― Eu... venci. ― anunciou Pê erguendo a lâmina de sua espada ocidental. O seu sorriso frio e homicida cresceu. ― Eu vou viver... ― havia vencido afinal, nada mais importava. Nem o corte na coxa, ou a pontada que sentia no ombro esquerdo, próximo ao pescoço.

Mas Setsuna não demonstrou fraqueza ao ouvir aquelas palavras. O que havia? Devia estar dobrando-se em dor, afinal fora um golpe fatal.

― O que há?! Por que você não admite que perdeu?! ― Pê estava irritando-se com a falta de reação da adversária derrotada. Aquilo era estranho. Mas por que aquela pontadinha no pescoço incomodava tanto afinal.

Ao invés de dizer algo, Setsuna ergueu a mão que devia segurar Yuunagi. Estava sangrando, afinal estava cortada em dois pontos. Mas o que isso queria di....

― Dois cortes?...... Dois? ― as ideias começaram a formar-se com clareza para Pê. Dois cortes, como se tivesse segurado uma lâmina de dois gumes com ela, uma lâmina exatamente como a de sua espada... ― Não pode ser....argh!

A pontada no pescoço doeu intensamente e a garota levou a mão ao local e sentiu o estomago contorcer-se: havia uma espada de uma lâmina de mais de trinta centímetros cravada até o cabo no seu pescoço:

― Shika........... Shi...shik-kushiro? ― gaguejou sentindo o sangue invadindo-lhe a garganta. Provavelmente era sangue do pulmão perfurado que devia estar agora. Porém em alguns minutos o sangue seria também o de seu estomago ou até quem sabe do coração. – S-s-ua....

― Você perdeu Setsuna-P... ― disse a espadachim para o horror da ex-shikigami.

Isso porque era a absoluta verdade: havia sido vencida e provavelmente morreria em menos de vinte minutos mesmo que a shinmei nada fizesse. O golpe havia sido mesmo fatal.

Tremendo por inteiro Pê puxou a lâmina do pescoço. A dor não era o maior problema, sabia que não sobreviveria aquele ferimento e em pouco tempo não teria forças sequer para tentar fugir. Não tinha um segundo a perder. Correu com toda a velocidade pela porta desaparecendo pelo corredor:

― Covarde! – exclamou Setsuna fazendo menção de ir atrás da “shikigami”. Queria ver a garota morrer sentindo dor. Precisava daquela vingança. Mas a falta da presença da quase-garota, mesmo que por um segundo, fez sua consciência voltar a funcionar.

“Ela está acabada. E mesmo que não esteja você tem alguém que precisa muito mais de você agora”.

Sim, como poderia ter pensado em seguir a shikigami?! Virou-se para o canto onde Konoka parecia prestes a desmaiar. Como deveria estar se sentindo?

“Como você se sentiria depois de ser atacada covardemente e ainda ter que assistir a pessoa que você mais confia agir como uma psicopata sanguinária?”

...

O silencio permaneceu por mais de um minuto enquanto Setsuna e Konoka se encaravam. A espadachim não encontrava palavras. O que havia para se dizer?

“Que tal: ‘Kono-chan, sinto muito por ser uma criatura destruidora e vil?’”.

Talvez fosse melhor não dizer nada. Apenas fazer.


	26. O ecoar do trovão

― Aquela vaca fez isso!?!?

Asuna e Setsuna caminhavam por um dos corredores da república estudantil do colegial de Mahora. A noite já caíra há algumas horas e o frio se espalhava por causa da fraca neve que caía sonolenta marcando o definitivo inicio do inverno. A ruiva andava de um lado para o outro na mesma parte deserta do corredor, não muito distante do apartamento de dividia, bufando. Acabara de ouvir boa parte da narrativa da amiga sobre o que acontecera no salão de banho uma hora e meia antes. Parecia mesmo muito revoltada:

― A-Asuna... ― o volume da voz da garota fizera Setsuna despertar um pouco do seu transe e se preocupar com a possibilidade de alguém ouvir a conversa. Observava de lado a amiga encostada no parapeito do corredor do terceiro andar.

― Foi mal. ― desculpou-se a baka red sem para no mesmo lugar. ―É sério isso que você me disse? Aquela.... sei lá o que fez mesmo isso com a Konoka??? ― não conseguia acreditar assim tão facilmente que realmente algo assim acontecera, era absurdo demais.

― . . . ― a espadachim hesitou. Era difícil falar sobre o que acontecera, só o estava fazendo por que sabia que quando a amiga colocava na cabeça que queria saber de algo, nada a faria parar. ― Foi... e se eu não tivesse aparecido... não sei o que mais teria acontecido...

Asuna engoliu em seco. As possibilidades passaram como um relâmpago pela sua mente e ela corou:

― Que horrível... não é a toa que você e a Konoka tenham chegado com aquela cara... e que a Konoka tenha ido direto pra cama sem dizer nada... puxa...

― Hunf... ― era, realmente não era estranho que sua Kono-chan reagisse daquela maneira... não era nada estranho que a quase-maga não dissesse uma palavra sequer depois de tudo o que presenciara naquela sala.

O coração de Setsuna doía intensamente. Era uma dor diferente das outras que a ex-shikigami já lhe havia feito sentir. Antes tudo o que havia era o ódio, porém dessa vez havia algo diferente: remorso. Como poderia ter se deixado levar pelas emoções daquela maneira? Como podia ter feito sua Kono-chan presenciar uma luta tão feroz e terrível? Parecia que aquela batalha lhe havia roubado toda a força:

― Ei, não é estranho que você tenha partido com tudo pra cima daquela... coisa, depois de ver o que viu! Por que essa cara afinal? ― questionou Asuna sem entender o porquê de tanta sombra no rosto da amiga. ― Você não se saiu melhor? Agora está provado que Setsuna-P não vai poder te vencer.

― Eu... perdi a cabeça Asuna... eu não devia... ― respondeu a shinmei sem fazer questão de completar as frases. Era impossível fazer a outra entender o que sentia.

― Mas você salvou a Konoka! Quando vocês chegaram até pareceu que foi o oposto! Você nem conseguiu dizer um “boa noite” pra ela! Por quê?! ― a ruiva já estava começando a se irritar com a amiga. Como podia gostar de complicar tanto as coisas?!

― Eu não devia ter feito tudo aquilo... eu.... agi como...

― Como? ― Asuna estava prestes a pular de curiosidade por uma explicação decente para tanto escândalo.

― Como uma hanyou de uzoku? ― perguntou uma voz atrás das duas garotas que viraram-se surpresas.

― Negi-sensei?! ― exclamou Setsuna. Não acreditava que acabara de escutar tais palavras do garoto, mas não havia dúvidas, o olhar sério que ele lhe dirigia era incontestável.

― Negi? ― Asuna não conseguiu entender o significado das palavras do mago. ”Todo mundo gosta de falar estranho aqui, droga?!”.

― Você está se sentindo mal por que agiu de acordo com seus instintos não é Setsuna? ― questionou o garoto sem se mover. Como um menino podia impor respeito com aquela cara fofa? Isso era um mistério, mas o fato é que Setsuna sentia profundamente mexida com aquelas palavras.

― N-Negi-sensei... você...

― Negi, o que você ta querendo dizer? ― questionou a baka red ainda mais confusa.

O mago respirou fundo antes de falar:

― Até quando você vai ter nojo de si própria Setsuna?

O silêncio recaiu a cena como se todo o frio do inverno invadisse o lugar. Setsuna encarou os olhos escuros do mago, estupefata. O garoto por sua vez manteve seu olhar firme e determinado, não parecia ter o mínimo receio das próprias palavras proferidas. Asuna, porém, estava boquiaberta: como o menino tinha coragem de dizer algo assim? Nem parecia o mesmo Negi de sempre. Que jeito de falar era aquele?

― N-n...não é... ― tentou dizer a espadachim sem conseguir terminar a frase, percebeu que seu corpo tremia e apertou com força o corrimão ao seu lado.

― Claro que é isso Setsuna! ― esbravejou o garoto. ― Todo esse remorso que você está sentindo é puramente por culpar-se por ter se deixado levar por seu instinto de uzoku e ter atacado ferozmente Setsuna-P diante dos olhos da Konoka! Você não que ela soubesse que você também pode ser alguém feroz como um uzoku, não é?

A respiração de Setsuna estava descompassada. Como podia um mago de 12 anos achar que sabe tudo sobre seus sentimentos? E o pior, como ele podia estar absolutamente certo? Reuniu determinação para responder:

― Você não sabe o que um hanyou tem que enfrentar por ser...

― Um monstro?! Era isso que você ia dizer Setsuna?! ― esbravejou Negi agora claramente perdendo a calma. Asuna estava assustada com aquele confronto. Quem era aquele ali? Não podia ser o Negi-bouzu que conhecia...

―É essa a verdade. ― respondeu Setsuna mantendo a voz firme. Por que era tão insuportável ouvir um humano falar essas coisas? ― Eu sou um monstro.

― NÃO É VERDADE!! ― berrou Negi fazendo uma ventania correr o corredor. VOCÊ NÃO É UM MONSTRO! Sua..........

O vento continuou soprando forte enquanto Negi parou e fechou os olhos lutando para não falar qualquer coisa realmente inútil naquele momento. Droga, nunca pensara que precisasse chegar a esse ponto, mas ao abrir os olhos e ver o choque nos de Setsuna o garoto percebeu que pelo menos havia conseguido chegar ao ponto que queria. Não precisaria mais ir tão longe para abrir os olhos da amiga. O vento parou:

― Enquanto você tiver vergonha do que é, Setsuna você sempre vai se ver diante desse remorso tolo por não aceitar você mesma: uma hanyou de uzoku. ― a voz do mago tremia, sabia que tinha que dizer tudo aquilo, mas ainda era difícil não sucumbir as lágrimas. Como era ruim ainda não ser adulto.

― Negi.... sensei... ― Setsuna estava estupefata. Aquelas palavras eram como um chicote invisível acertando-lhe o rosto.

― Sinto muito te dizer essas coisas Setsuna. Mas você não pode punir-se e a Konoka por esse seu medo de aceitar-se. Ela não merece sofrer vendo sua protetora afastar-se por algo assim e tenho certeza de que era isso que pretendia fazer a partir dessa luta contra Setsuna-P. Eu só quero o seu bem.

Mais um longo silencio se seguiu. Asuna assistia a toda a cena sem dizer nada. Estava impressionada com o professor-mago. Tanta maturidade na voz ainda infantil do menino a assustava e surpreendia. Não imaginava que o mago pudesse ser tão duro para ajudar alguém. Talvez estivesse mesmo subestimando-o:

― Sei que você passou por coisas difíceis hoje, mas não torne tudo ainda pior com essa b-besteira. ― agora definitivamente a voz de Negi falhava, não estava mais quase conseguindo conter as lágrimas. Por que ainda era tão infantil? ― Melhor descansar, ainda vai acontecer muita coisa...

E sem dizer mais nada o garoto virou-se e tomou o rumo do apartamento. Orgulhoso, mas ainda assim receoso do que fizera. Teria sido duro demais? Mas algum dia a shinmei precisaria ouvir isso para cair na real, melhor que fosse antes de causar ainda mais dor a si própria e a Konoka. Esperava ser entendido e perdoado, afinal é dever dos magister magi lutar pelo bem das pessoas, e era isso o que tinha acabado de fazer.

No corredor, Asuna e Setsuna permaneceram em silêncio ainda por mais de cinco minutos. A ruiva não sabia o que dizer a amiga, estava bem confusa também. Temia piorar ainda mais a situação. Por que Negi havia feito uma coisa dessas logo naquele momento? Será que não percebia o quanto a espadachim estava fraca pela situação? Será que era mesmo um pirralho incapaz de ver quando não é hora de um sermão construtivo?

― Hu........ obrigada Negi-sensei. ― disse Setsuna surpreendendo a amiga que se sobressaltou. ― Você se tornou mesmo um bom educador. ― disse ao vento antes de virar-se para ir em direção ao seu quarto, porém antes de virar-se Asuna pode ver uma lágrima escorrer pelo olho da garota.

Sozinha, Asuna não pode concluir outra coisa em seus pensamentos:

“Mas que coisa mais doida!”

A neve caia lentamente diante da janela do quarto de hotel onde Mash Magno se hospedava. Dentro do aposento o mago que adorava apreciar a beleza da natureza via-se impedido de fazê-lo aquela noite devido as pequenas aventuras que sua querida e mimada “garotinha” havia aprontado:

― Como você foi descuidada querida... ― lamentava-se o mago terminando de curar o pulmão de Setsuna-P colocando a mão sobre as costas da quase-garota encolhida sobre uma poltrona. ― Mais dois minutos e eu não teria como salvá-la.

Pê nada respondeu. Ainda repassava mentalmente a batalha de algumas horas antes. Não conseguia conformar-se com a derrota, era amarga. Porém algo a atormentava ainda mais do que a dor...

― Por que você não esperou a hora certa querida? ― continuou lamentando-se Mash. ― Você sabe que só faltam 4 dias para que o processo do Chikarasei sobre o seu corpo terminar. Mesmo que já tenha um corpo que seja tangível, sangre e faça você sentir dor, ele ainda depende do amuleto para existir. Se tivesse sido arrancado você desapareceria.

― Eu sei... Mas... ― claro que sabia dos riscos que ainda corria nessa etapa final da transformação, como aquele mago velho era óbvio. ― Eu precisava...

― Encontrar com Konoka Ojou-sama? ― completou o homem de cabelos grisalhos sem tirar a mão das costas da garota, terminando de reconstituir seus tecidos internos. ― Eu sei que você a ama querida... e é por isso que a admiro ainda mais.

― Como assim? ― perguntou a garota fazendo uma careta de dor.

― Não consigo deixar de me impressionar com você, querida, vendo como um shikigami pode desenvolver um sentimento tão puro e nobre.

― Eu.... não amo Konoka Ojou-sama. ― disse Setsuna-P observando os flocos de neve, mas Mash não levou a sério a farsa.

― Querida... sei que você deve ter sofrido uma dor horrível... Não durante a batalha, mas antes dela, quando sentiu a rejeição. Senti isso quando você chegou, sua alma estava tão ferida quanto o seu corpo... Mas você não pode negar a si própria o que sente.

― Você... é um velho idiota. ― respondeu Pê malcriada, mas o mago sorriu à agressão.

― Você está condenada a amar Konoka Konoe até o dia em que provar o verdadeiro amor. ― disse ele terminando a cura e sentando-se de frente para a quase-garota para encará-la. Ela expressou toda a sua confusão com a frase no seu olhar de volta a ele.

― Ah... E você está condenado a seguir a sombra do “Alma de Gelo” para sempre. ― contra-argumentou ela conseguindo tirar o sorriso convencido da cara do mago que preferiu olhar para a noite de neve.

― Hu.... vocêé mesmo admirável querida... Agora só faltam 4 dias pra nossa entrada em Mahora...

Setsuna-P estalou:

― Não! Nós não vamos mais esperar! ― retrucou como se ordenasse e Mash ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela.

― Hu hu hu... Certo, certo... vocêé quem sabe. Ainda mais agora que eu lhe dei este pequeno segredo para não mais perecer diante de sua criadora... Vocêé quem decide a hora de invadir Mahora.

Pê tirou do bolso algo pequeno como uma bolinha e analisou. Sim, se tivesse aquilo na hora da batalha contra Setsuna... Mas da próxima vez seria muito diferente... Ela não teria como ser derrotada:

― Nossa vitória está próxima querida... muito próxima...

Sim. A vitória e sua vida perfeita estavam muito próximas. A menos de 48 horas de distância...

“Konoka Ojou-sama... Você vai me amar.”.


	27. Vai começar a batalha pelos sonhos

― Então esta é famosa cidade de Mahora... Interessantíssima....

Mash Magno caminhava tranquilamente pela praça sudoeste, não muito distante da ponte de entrada a cidade acadêmica. O mago parecia bastante interessado em todos os detalhes do lugar como as plantas ou mesmo os casais de namorados que passeavam por ali. O homem se virou parecendo perceber algo atrás de si:

― Querida, você está me parecendo tão séria hoje... algo ruim? ― questionou à Setsuna-P que caminhava acompanhando-o a alguns metros.

― Você gosta mesmo de agir como um velho babão não é Mash? ― retrucou a garota sem paciência e Mash ergueu as sobrancelhas numa tentativa de parecer surpreso. ― Nós não estamos aqui fazendo um passeio turístico, se é que não se lembra. Somos invasores e logo os magos de Mahora vão perceber nossa presença. Como tem coragem de ficar aqui perdendo tempo ao invés de ir logo atrás do tal poder?

― Querida, querida... ― começou com seu tom meigo e calmo de sempre. ― Vocêé tão apressada! Não se preocupe com esses detalhes... eu tenho tudo sob controle. Os magos de Mahora só vão perceber que estamos aqui quando for tarde demais. Nós já teremos obtido nosso artefato buscado. Não precisa se exaltar...

― Hunf... ― a ex-shikigami preferiu manter-se em silêncio a jogar na cara do mago que ele era um velho bem burro. Porém ela percebeu quando a expressão do mago mudou, tornou-se séria quando se virou.

― Parece que conhecerei o filho do Thousand Master antes do que esperava. ― comentou e Pê percebeu que realmente haviam sido detectados. Sorriu.

― Que venham. Vão pagar por quererem resolver isso sem ajuda dos mais velhos. ― comentou alargando o sorriso debochado.

― Sim querida... Mas, eu lhe peço apenas uma coisa.

― O que? – surpreendeu-se Setsuna-P.

― Tome cuidado com o Chikarasei. Ainda faltam dez horas até que o efeito dele torne-se permanente. ― disse o mago olhando nos olhos da garota que percebeu algo ali que nunca tinha visto antes. ― Você ainda não é uma pessoa completa.

― Não se preocupe. – pediu colocando involuntariamente a mão no bolso do blazer preto que vestia. ― Graças a você eu não tenho como ser derrotada dessa vez.

Negi Springfield, Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe e Setsuna Sakurazaki estavam reunidos ao redor de uma mesa mais afastada em uma das inúmeras praças de alimentação daquela parte da cidade acadêmica de Mahora. Depois da “conversa-quase-briga” de Negi e Setsuna os dois haviam se falado normalmente no dia seguinte, apesar de ser notável um pequeno constrangimento. Asuna agora se encontrava constantemente num clima de tensão, não aguentava aquele clima de suspense. Konoka parecia a pessoa que estava conseguindo lidar melhor com a situação entre eles. Claro que estava abalada por tudo o que tinha acontecido, mas tentava não se entregar a vontade de agarrar o braço de sua guardiã e fugir da Mahora para algum lugar bem distante onde não pudessem existir shikigamis para se meter no meio da sua felicidade.

A quase-maga branca abraçava o braço direito de sua protetora acariciando distraidamente a mão livre da mesma com um ar distante. Negi lia um estranho livro escrito em runas antigas e Asuna remexia suas batatas fritas insistentemente, como que incomodada:

― Então a idéia agora é mesmo fingir que nada está acontecendo? ― perguntou sem se dirigir a alguém especifico, mas sobressaltando os outros três.

― Asuna... ― começou Negi baixando o livro que fingia ler.

― Mas é o que parece! Ninguém fala no que está acontecendo, não decide o que fazer, nem sequer conta pra alguém sobre tudo isso! ― esbravejou a ruiva irritada. ― Eu to achando que nós não vamos poder resolver tudo sozinhos né?! Ainda mais se fingimos que está tudo bem!

― Não estamos fingindo nada Asuna! ― retrucou Negi. ― Mas... é uma situação complicada. Nem sequer conseguimos detectar qualquer pista que pudesse nos usar para encontrar o mago por detrás disso. O que nos resta.... talvez seja esperar que eles venham até nós.

― Nem parece você pirralho... ― concluiu Asuna sem conter a frustração. ― Tá na cara que isso não vai dar certo...

― Vocês não tem que resolver nada. ― disse Setsuna sobressaltando os outros. Konoka separou do braço da “quase-alguma-coisa” para observar seus olhos que estavam fixos no céu nublado.

― Como é?! – indagou Asuna.

― Setsuna-san...

― Secchan? ― a quase maga branca preocupava-se com o a distancia de sua protetora mais do que qualquer coisa naqueles dias. Mesmo que estivesse quase o tempo todo ao seu lado era obvio pela sua atitude que não conseguia tirar Pê do pensamento. Passara quase o tempo todo daqueles últimos dois dias no mais absoluto silêncio.

― Esse assunto sou eu quem deve resolver. Peço que não se preocupem com isso. ― disse a espadachim sem tirar os olhos das nuvens escuras.

― O que cê ta falando Setsuna!? Ficou maluca é?! ― exclamou Asuna revoltada com o que ouvia. A amiga devia ter mesmo batido a cabeça forte demais na ultima batalha com a ex-shikigami.

― Setsuna-san, eu não vou permitir que enfrente essa situação sozinha. ― disse Negi conseguindo fazer Setsuna desviar os olhos do céu e encará-lo. ― Nós somos amigos. Devemos estar unidos sempre, principalmente nos momentos difíceis!

― Negi-sensei...

― O Negi tá certo! Vamos ficar juntos nessa! ― apoiou a ruiva.

― Mas.... ― Setsuna tentou argumentar, mas sem sucesso.

― Secchan... ― disse Konoka e a garota voltou-se para ela. Porém, ao invés de dizer algo, a curandeira apenas acariciou o rosto de Setsuna sem dizer nada. Para sua alegria a espadachim sorriu ao toque dela. Como poderia não o fazer afinal?!

― Beleza! Agora só falta agente saber o que fazer pra acabar com esse tal mago misterioso que fica se escondendo atrás das roupas de coura daquela shikigami imbecil! ― disse Asuna energética. Parecia ter ficado muito animada com a mudança de atitude no grupo.

Porém nesse instante Konoka, Negi e Setsuna puderam sentir a mudança sutil e marcante nas presenças mágicas em Mahora. Os três voltaram o olhar para a parte sul da Mahora e Asuna percebeu que perdera algo, os três estavam com expressões mais pesadas do que antes:

― O que foi? O que aconteceu? ― questionou ansiosa.

― Duas presenças. ― disse Konoka baixinho.

― Um mago e um espadachim acabaram de entrar em Mahora. ― explicou Negi sério.

― ..... ― Setsuna nada disse, pois sabia perfeitamente de quem era aquele ki que sentia. Não havia como ter dúvidas.

― Perae! Vocês tão dizendo que.... são nosso inimigos?! ― perguntou a ruiva temendo a resposta.

― Sim. ― disse Negi simplesmente.

Os quatro levantaram-se da mesa de uma vez. Asuna até esquecera-se de suas batatinhas, apesar de gostar tanto delas. Negi conjurou silenciosamente o “Cantus Belax” preparando-se para partir. Setsuna, porém, voltou-se para Konoka:

― Secchan?

― Por favor Kono-chan. Fique distante da batalha. Procure Evangeline ou Kaede. Logo que a batalha tiver inicio os outros professores-magos perceberão e irão para lá. Mas... até tudo estiver resolvido, proteja-se. –―pediu a espadachim sem esconder a preocupação.

― Mas, Secchan...

― Kono-chan... ― disse Setsuna tocando o rosto da maga suavemente impedindo-a de argumentar. ― Eu não me perdoaria se algo te acontecesse dessa vez.

As duas se encararam por um segundo. Era incrível como conseguiam transmitir uma a outra o que sentiam num breve olhar. Sem dizer mais nada Konoka acenou com a cabeça em acordo.

― Vamos. ― disse Negi sem desviar os olhos da direção de onde percebia as presenças.

― Hei Konoka.... ― chamou Asuna. ― Não se preocupa, eu tomo conta da sua Secchan... ― disse sorrindo e Konoka não conseguiu deixar de retribuir o sorriso. A Asuna sempre conseguia surpreender nas horas mais tensas.

Negi, Asuna e Setsuna partiram saltando pelos prédios em direção a entrada de Mahora deixando uma Konoka cheia de pensamentos sozinha.

“Secchan...... tome cuidado.”.

Setsuna e Negi pousaram ao mesmo tempo na praça sudoeste à cidade colegial. Asuna chegou menos de cinco segundos depois, já com sua enorme espada em mãos. Os três tinham os olhos fixos nas duas únicas figuras na cena. Foi fácil deduzir que o mago misterioso de longa capa de viagem azul grafite havia tido tempo de lançar um feitiço para afastar os não-magos. Eles já estavam sendo esperados:

― Negi Springfield. ― tomou a palavra do mago de cabelos grisalhos. ―É um enorme prazer para mim conhece-lo. Meu nome é Mash Magno e sou um grande admirador das obras de seu pai, o Thousand Master. ― apresentou-se.

―É um prazer Sr. Magno. ― respondeu Negi sério. Na verdade o ar ali parecia mais pesado do que qualquer outro e o garoto tinha certeza que era pela presença de Setsuna-P na cena. Asuna parecia prestes a saltar no pescoço da ex-shikigami e Setsuna parecia sequer respirar. ― Mas sinto que não estamos do mesmo lado, não é?

Mash sorriu bondosamente. Asuna pensou que se não fossem as circunstâncias, poderia até dizer que o mago era alguém amigável:

― Você está certo Negi Springfield. ― confirmou Mash. ― Eu estou aqui porque seu pai escondeu uma fonte de poder mágico incrível aqui em Mahora há muito tempo atrás e eu agora preciso desse poder para resolver alguns assuntos pessoais.

― Fonte de poder... ― repetiu Asuna surpresa.

― Infelizmente eu acredito que você tentará me impedir até a chegada dos outros magos que protegem Mahora, não é verdade? ― perguntou Mash sem diminuir o sorriso calmo e bondoso.

― Sim. Você está sendo procurado pelos eventos relacionados ao artefato Chikarasei, em Kyoto. ― confirmou Negi sem hesitar. ― Meu dever é impedi-lo a todo custo, afinal eu sou um professor-mago de Mahora.

― Tsc... ― riu-se o mago mais velho. ― Sabia que diria isso. Afinal, vocêé filho de Nagi Springfield, não faria algo diferente disso.

Negi sentiu-se ligeiramente incomodado pela maneira do mago de referenciá-lo como “filhinho do Thousand Master”, mas relevou. Afinal já iria mesmo ter que batalhar:

― Por que você ajudou a Setsuna-P cara? ― questionou Asuna surpreendendo todos. Na verdade era essa a questão que Setsuna não parava de se perguntar, mas realmente Asuna não era de ficar sem questionar o que não conseguia compreender.

― Hu.... Asuna Kagurazaka... ― disse Mash sorrindo ainda mais afavelmente. ― Eu sou um apreciador das grandes obras que a natureza cria, mesmo que elas pareçam acidentais. Minha querida menina é umas das obras mais raras e incríveis que já vi em toda a minha vida. Nunca existiu algo como ela. ― respondeu lançando um olhar paterno a Setsuna-P que surpreendeu-se com a resposta também. Naquele pequeno instante ela percebeu que o mago não queria apenas sua ajuda quando a salvou, ele se importava com ela.

“Você é uma filha que eu nunca tive querida” Pê ouviu em sua mente. Mash sorriu ainda mais antes de voltar-se novamente para os adversários e reassumir a postura de imponência. A ex-shikigami esqueceu-se por um instante o que fora fazer ali.

― Compreende agora Asuna Kagurazaka?

― Er... – Asuna estava mesmo era ainda mais atordoada com a resposta do mago, mas percebeu que não adiantaria continuar aquela conversa. ―É..... você é mesmo um velho estranho...

“Velho estranho?” repetiu Mash sentindo uma veia latejar levemente na têmpora:

― Foi um grande prazer conhecê-los jovens, mas agora já está na minha hora de partir para encontrar o poder que tanto desejo. ― disse Mash preparando-se para andar.

― Nada disso! Você não vai a lugar nenhum Sr. Magno! ― afirmou Negi dando um passo a frente e segurando seu báculo em posição de realizar uma conjuração.

― Hu hu.... vocêé muito interessante de se observar Negi Springfield. ― comentou o mago veterano. – Veremos se é também interessante de se duelar.

― Setsuna... ― chamou Asuna meio hesitante, já que a espadachim não havia tirado os olhos de Pê desde que haviam chegado ao lugar com um ar frio e perigoso.

― Hum? ― Setsuna despertou de seus pensamentos cheios de raiva pela voz da amiga. ― O que foi Asuna?

A ruiva sorriu de uma maneira meio feroz para a shinmei que estranhou:

― Eu e o Negi vamos lutar contra o velho. Pode servir-se da vaca da Pê... digo, da infeliz da shikigami...

― Ah.... ― Setsuna ficou sem palavras diante da fala da amiga, mas algo dentro de si animou-se muito.

― Você merece essa batalha. ― concluiu Asuna com o sorriso feroz ainda maior.

― Obrigada. . . ― agradeceu Setsuna retribuindo o sorriso.

― Sim, então chegou à hora de batalhar. ― comentou Mash. ― Vejamos onde o Destino vai levar esta luta.


	28. Momento

― Ao ataque! ― berrou Asuna correndo na direção de Mash. Negi iniciou uma conjuração enquanto o mago mais experiente trocou um último olhar acompanhado de sorriso característico com Setsuna-P. Setsuna sacou Yuunagi e Pê imitou-a tirando sua espada larga das costas.

― Vocêé mesmo muito interessante Asuna Kagurazaka. ― comentou Mash observando a guerreira aproximar-se rapidamente. ― Experimente lutar contra meus “ajudantes”.

Sem conjurar uma palavra sequer Mash fez surgir oito pontos luminosos como raios ao seu redor. A ruiva parou bem a tempo de defender uma pancada certeira que um dos pontos que se projetou como a luz na sua direção. O impacto do golpe fez a garota recuar mais de dois metros:

― Asuna!? ― espantou-se Negi detendo as flechas mágicas que estava prestes a lançar.

― Mas que porcarias são essas?! ― questionou ela irritada e surpresa com a velocidade de força do ataque, porém não houve tempo para esperar a resposta, no segundo seguinte ela teve que se esquivar de ataques consecutivos de mais de cinco desses misteriosos pontos vivos. Eram muito rápidos e fortes e a ruiva teve que se esforçar ao máximo para não ser atingida.

― Elementais do raio. ― comentou Pê observando. ― Ele me surpreendeu agora...

― Eu se fosse você não ficaria perdendo tempo observando a outra batalha. ― disse Setsuna que parecia indiferente à batalha de Negi e Asuna. Pê desviou os olhos dos elementais e encarou a sua criadora.

―É mesmo? ― desafiou com o sorriso sarcástico que gostava tanto de exibir. ― Pretende me destruir quando eu estiver distraída?

― Vou te destruir de qualquer maneira hoje. – respondeu a shinmei friamente. ― Não irá viver depois do que fez a Kono-chan.

Pê sentiu uma dor no coração que nada tinha haver com o seu corpo. Ouvir a outra usando o apelido que ela não pudera era algo que a machucava. Entrementes Setsuna anotava o fato de que Pê ainda sobrevivia da força de algo externo, o Chikarasei. Como era imprudente.... melhor assim.

― Sagitta Magica!! ― berrou Negi atirando 25 flechas mágicas contra Mash que as defendeu erguendo uma barreira invisível temporária.

― Muito bom. ― comentou Mash ainda sorrindo. “Porque os vilões tem que ser tão insuportavelmente sorridentes?!” questionou-se Asuna ainda tentando livrar-se dos elementais que não davam trégua nos ataques. – Agora acho que é a minha vez de mostrar poder de fogo jovem Guerreiro Mágico Springfield.

― Droga eu não posso...ARGH! ― exclamou Negi ao ser atingido em cheio no rosto por um elemental que a amiga perdera de vista. O golpe o desequilibrou e os outros sete espíritos convocados voltaram-se para atacar o garoto numa velocidade impressionante.

― Negi! ― berrou Asuna avançando, pondo-se entre o mago e os elementais. Estes formaram um ataque sincronizado, avançando de diversas direções e simultaneamente para cima da dupla.

― Asuna, não!

― IAAA! ― Asuna utilizou seu golpe de maior amplitude contra os elementais conseguindo interceptar cinco destes, porém sendo atingida em cheio pelos outros três e sendo arremessada a mais de quinze metros de distância.

― NÃO! ― berrou Negi lançando uma tempestade de vento e magia concentrada contra os elementais que já partiam para cima da garota caída para aplicar-lhe um golpe ainda mais fulminante, afastando-os temporariamente.

― Hunf..... bom mesmo. ― comentou Mash unindo as mãos a frente do peito. ― Vamos ver o tamanha desse talento. _TRAVARE SENE TERANUM... IRC DESTIS MUNDIS, ANIDUS...._

Negi sentiu um frio na espinha. Aquele era um dialeto raríssimo e quase secreto. Ainda mais antigo que o latim e que, de acordo com os livros, conhecido apenas por feiticeiros das trevas especialistas nas magias mais sinistras envolvendo a ligação entre as dimensões.

Realmente aquele Mash Magno não era um mago comum.

Konoka caminhava lentamente pela alameda das cerejeiras a caminho dos dormitórios onde provavelmente encontraria Kaede brincando com as gêmeas Narutaki àquela hora. Ela percebia que a luta já havia se inciado, seus sentidos agora muito mais desenvolvidos que antes lhe mostravam que o mago que acobertava Pê era muito mais poderoso do que esperava. Negi e Asuna estavam tendo dificuldades em combatê-lo.

Como era tola. Devia ter ido para a batalha com eles. Seus poderes agora estavam muito mais desenvolvidos do que antes, tinha certeza de que poderia ajudar. Isso que dava treinar de maneira discreta, todos achavam que ela ainda era apenas a maga branca inexperiente de antes. Todos incluindo sua querida protetora que agora arriscava-se na tentativa de acabar com aquele pesadelo que começara numa simples missão para Kyoto.

Se bem que, realmente não havia insistido para acompanhá-los na batalha. Mas, como poderia diante da face preocupada de sua Secchan?! Apesar de ter lutado para se manter o mais impassível possível durante aqueles dias, Konoka via perfeitamente o estado em que estava a alma de sua amada.

O silêncio quase frio daqueles dois dias depois do incidente da sala de banho havia deixado a quase maga sem ação. Poderia muito bem ter tentado animar Setsuna, mas como se ela também estava abalada com tudo aquilo. A imagem de uma Setsuna Sakurazaki fria e destrutiva ainda estava na sua mente. Ora, era lógico que não temia de forma alguma aquela Setsuna que normalmente não se mostrava a ninguém! Mas... ver sua Secchan chegar até o limite de perder a razão fora algo marcante.

Não suportava a idéia de ver seu anjo se tornar uma máquina de destruição por causa do ódio. Na verdade aquilo a entristecia mais do que tudo naquela situação. O ataque que sofrera de Pê nem se comparava ao medo de que o ódio fizesse sua espadachim tão carinhosa desaparecer. Talvez aquele fosse um medo tolo, mas.... quantos já não haviam tornado-se guerreiros frios e solitários, esquecendo-se de vidas felizes e plenas, por causa do ódio?

Konoka parou no meio do caminho. Uma sensação. A batalha se desenrolava a alguns quilômetros de uma maneira nada boa. Virou-se na direção da praça, estava muito distante, mas era quase como se pudesse ver:

― Negi...

Não, as coisas não estavam boas. Porque nenhum mago chegava até a batalha?! Será que.... não tinham percebido ainda?! Mas como seria possível? Se ela podia perceber tão claramente....

!!!

Konoka sentiu o coração apertar fortemente no peito. Uma dor. Um pressentimento. Não, estava acontecendo. As coisas estavam saindo de controle, ou melhor, sairiam em breve. Por um instante a maga deixou de perceber a realidade e mergulhou em um clarão em sua mente. Caiu de joelhos no chão:

― Puf... puf.... Não... eu não posso deixar...

Realmente esses poderes de vidência despertos e ainda não controlados não eram nada seguros. Mas pelo menos, haviam acabado de fazer a maga perceber o que devia fazer.

Levantou-se. Não saiu do lugar. Apenas esperando.

Aquilo era o suficiente por enquanto.

― _Corte destruidor de Montanhas!_

Setsuna devastou quase toda a parte sul da praça com o golpe devastador. Pê mal conseguira desviar-se, sendo jogada pela força do impacto a mais de três metros:

― Veja só como ela está irritada.... ― zombou a ex-shikigami posicionando-se para o ataque. ― Assim vai ser ainda mais fácil.... _Clamor das espadas!!!_ ― berrou lançando um dos ataques que havia desenvolvido sozinha em todo o tempo que existira. Uma corrente de ki brilhante avançou contra Setsuna que esquivou sem tanta dificuldade.

― . . . ― a guarda-costas tentava não cair no erro de levar-se pelo ódio, apesar de achar aquilo muito difícil. Tentava concentrar-se, esquecer as emoções, emoções essas que haviam se acumulado tanto no seu peito naqueles dias que estava sendo realmente difícil passar por cima delas. Mas tinha que conseguir, era só esperar o momento certo. A vitória estava em suas mãos, não a deixaria escapar novamente.

― Vamos lá “mestra”! Mostre que merece morrer pelas minhas mãos! ― provocou Pê com um olhar fanático. ― Morra com honra para que eu possa viver sua vida em paz com Ojou-sama!

Realmente estava difícil não se levar pelo ódio naquela batalha:

― ZANGANKEN! ― berrou Setsuna avançando numa velocidade incrível contra Pê.

O golpe foi defendido com muita dificuldade pela praticamente-garota. O chão sob seus pés afundou, tamanho o impacto. As duas se encaram longamente naqueles segundos após o ataque:

― Você sabe que Ojou-sama me beijou porque quis, não sabe? ― questionou Pê sorrindo, Setsuna nada respondeu, apenas continuou forçando as espadas uma contra a outra fazendo faíscas saírem do contato das lâminas. ― Você sabe que ela prefere a mim, não sabe?

A onda de ki que Setsuna lançou foi tão forte que Pê não conseguiu deter completamente, tendo os braços chamuscados e cortados pelo poder tamanho. A ex-shikigami recuou vários metros para estabilizar-se. Entrementes a shinmei tentava não cair na tentação de esquecer de tudo e destruir de uma vez a shikigami que a fizera tanto mal.

“Eu... não posso agir como ela. Eu sou Setsuna Sakurazaki aqui.”.

― _ONDA DIMENSIONAL!_ ― berrou Mash lançando um raio roxo contra Negi que ainda se virava na sua direção.

O tempo parece tornar-se lento naquele momento.

Negi concentrou sua barreira com toda a força, mais força do que jamais usara na defesa. Porém, ao mesmo tempo percebeu que não seria o suficiente.

Asuna sentiu um temor do que aquela magia poderia causar ao seu parceiro. Era diferente das outras magias que conseguia reconhecer.

Mash sorriu. Nada o impediria de encontrar o poder que tanto procurava.

A magia simplesmente atravessou as barreiras do professor-mago como se estas não existissem. Não que as tivesse quebrado, simplesmente passado por elas, como se fosse algo inatingível. E não foi apenas as barreiras que a magia sinistra atravessou:

― NEGI!!!

O jovem mago deixou o báculo cair de sua mão ao ter o peito atravessado pela rajada roxa. A magia não o feriu, mas a dor que surgiu quando a magia entrou no seu corpo e ali ficou sou insuportável:

―AAAARGH!!!

Asuna ergueu-se como um raio para ir até o mago, porém antes que chegasse a tocá-lo foi atingida em cheio pelos elementais que recobraram os movimentos. A magia a lançou de cara no chão. O choque pelo corpo a fez perder a noção da realidade por um momento. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos viu que o garoto estava caído ao seu lado. Os olhos fechados como se tentasse suportar a dor, suas mãos fechadas com toda a força:

― Negi.... ― foi tudo o que conseguiu dize ainda fraca.

― Este é sem duvida o meu melhor ataque. ― disse Mash mais sério. ― Talvez eu o tenha usado cedo demais. O jovem Springfield nem pode mostrar seu potencial.

Asuna apoiou-se na sua espada para erguer-se. Olhou ao redor. Porque os outros magos ainda não haviam chegado? O mago sombrio sorriu parecendo ler os pensamentos da garota:

― É mesmo estranho não é Asuna Kagurazaka. ― concordou. ― Mas, acho que vocês subestimaram muito a minha capacidade de planejar e preparar disfarces. Um erro fatal contra qualquer adversário, mesmo os mais simples.

Asuna encarou o mago conseguindo perceber o que ele dizia. O terror tomou conta do seu peito:

― Você conseguiu chamar apenas a nossa atenção para cá.... e montou uma barreira.... ― deduziu de maneira que teria impressionado os professores, inclusive o de matemática que estava se preparando para aposentar e que a ruiva tanto desgostava. ― Ninguém mais tem como perceber a sua presença...

― Exato. Mas, talvez Konoka Konoe seja única que possa perceber o que esta acontecendo, mesmo estando de fora dessa barreira. – acrescentou o mago. ― Alias, talvez ela seja realmente a única que ainda possa me impedir de chagar até o meu tesouro.

O coração e Asuna batia dolorido no peito. A situação era muito pior do que pensara. Porque Negi ou Setsuna não haviam pensando que poderia ser uma ótima armadilha?! Droga! Eram eles os grandes experientes em estratégias e batalhas no grupo! Como puderam errar tão feio?!

Konoka.... a única que poderia fazer algo?! Mas.... o que a garota poderia fazer tão longe?! E ainda mais sem ter ciência da situação!

Pelo visto ou o Destino estava se divertindo muito com a cara deles naquele momento, ou armando algo ainda mais inesperado pro desfecho daquela batalha.

“Ai! Mas que coisa mais complicada!”.

― Como..... como você pode tudo isso... ― dizia Setsuna mais para si do que para a adversária que a encarava ainda sorrindo.

― Você não merece a felicidade que tem. ― disse Pê ficando mais séria. ― Eu mereço. Mereço tudo, mereço Konoka.... Ojou-sama.

Setsuna encarou com ódio o rosto igual ao seu. Como queria destruir aquela shikigami que ousava tanto. Era uma raiva quase insuportável. Posicionou-se para mais um ataque devastador. Sabia perfeitamente o que precisava fazer. Aquela era a hora.

Pê percebeu o que viria a seguir. Não conseguiu evitar sorrir novamente. Sim, aquilo seria bem perigoso, mas.... estava sobre controle. Era exatamente o que esperava que acontecesse:

― Pode vir! ― desafiou Pê sem esperar um resposta, partindo com tudo para cima de Setsuna que também avançou. As duas rumaram para um confronto direto de espadas. A força do impacto das duas lâminas se tocando destruiu o piso de pedra sob os pés das espadachins. Elas se encararam. Aquele era o momento.

Setsuna soltou uma das mãos de Yuunagi e partiu com esta na direção do pescoço de Pê, na direção do cordão que carregava. O Chikarasei. Arrancaria e tudo estaria acabado. Estaria se Pê já não tivesse soltado também uma das mãos, enfiado e tirado do bolso e encostando-a no braço estendido de Setsuna:

― Previsível demais. Uma pena pra você. ― sentenciou Pê com um sorriso singelo.

No instante seguinte uma onda imensa de choque correu o corpo de Setsuna. Uma voltagem tão forte que a arremessou a mais de vinte metros de distancia. Ela berrou tamanha da dor que sentiu. Por um instante chegou e pensar que havia morrido, o mundo escureceu e voltou farias vezes. A shinmei perdeu a noção de tudo até que ouviu a sua voz do alto:

\- Eu sabia que faria isso. Mash preparou esta pequena magia-armadilha pra quando você tentasse tirar o Chikarasei. Pena pra você.

Setsuna olhou para o alto encarando Pê que estranhamente não sorria. Por reflexo fez um movimento rápido para se erguer, porém as ondas de choque se intensificaram mortalmente paralisando-a e fazendo gritar novamente em agonia. Tentou insistentemente mais duas vezes se mover, falhando igualmente. Pê curvou-se para falar mais proximamente:

― Isso é o que se chama de armadilha. ― sussurrou. ― Você está presa. Derrotada.

As palavras da ex-shkigami eram horríveis, porém Setsuna percebeu que era a absoluta verdade. Havia sido derrotada de maneira tola. Havia sido derrotada. Derrotada:

― Mate-me então. ― disse encarando os olhos da adversária sem medo. Tudo o que Pê via era amargura. Uma sensação estranha se passou no coração da quase-garota. E não era a euforia que esperava sentir quando vencesse.

― Não. Você vai sentir toda a dor que me fez passar. ― disse decidindo o que faria. ― Você vai ver que eu sou muito melhor para viver do que você. ― e terminando sua frase levantou-se a começou a caminhar, afastando-se.

― Onde você vai? ― a voz da guarda-costas saia fraca e entrecortada depôs de tantas ondas de choque e gritar em agonia. Pê olhou-a nos olhos.

― Tomar o que me pertence. ― e voltou a caminhar em direção a Mahora.

O coração de Setsuna pesou. Não, isso não podia permitir. Konoka não. Fez todo o esforço do mundo para enfrentar as ondas de choque e se levantar, mas a agonia era insuportável. Não desistiu. Levantou-se apesar da dor, berrando em agonia. Olhou Pê afastando-se, tentou dar um passo, mas os choques tornaram-se ainda mais intensos derrubando-a.

Seu corpo todo tremia, já quase não conseguia respirar. Já não tinha força nos músculos para mais nada. Sentiu sua cabeça bater no chão quando sua forças foram chegando ao nulo. Sua visão escurecendo, os sons morrendo. A dor da derrota amarga na alma, ainda maior do que a dor física. Perdeu a consciência num ultimo pensamento.

“Eu falhei Kono-chan.”.

...

..

.

As cerejeiras já sem folhas eram sopradas pelo vento do inverno. O céu cinzento e frio era perfeito para o que se passava no coração da jovem ali parada, sozinha, a espera de seu Destino. Era inevitável e o pesar estava carregando o coração preparado para perceber muito mais do que os outros corações podiam perceber. Como seria bom se o dom da vidência pudesse lhe contar mais do que meros frashss sem ligação.

Um segundo antes que a outra chegasse ela já sabia o que perguntaria, já sabia também o que faria:

― Konoka Ojou-sama. ― disse Pê com um tom de felicidade absoluta. ― Estava me esperando? Sabia que eu viria?

Konoka encarou os olhos agora mais reais e ameaçadores do que nunca durante alguns segundos antes e responder:

― Estava. Não avisei a ninguém que viria.

Pê sentiu o coração pular no peito. Sim, ela a esperava. Ela sabia que o Destino as queria juntas. Ela sabia que ela era a melhor Setsuna Sakurazaki que poderia existir:

― Eu.... tenho que te dizer umas coisas Kono.....Kono-chan.

A quase-maga branca engoliu em seco. Mas não perderia a calma naquele momento:

― Sim, nós temos muito a conversar... Pê.


	29. O Amor

“Eu sabia.” pensou Mash Magno enquanto observava Asuna Kagurazaka socorrendo seu parceiro que ainda parecia muito abalado com o golpe que recebera. “Será que ela planejara isso também? Seriam os magos brancos tão astutos assim?” questionava-se o mago. Virou o olhar para ver a figura distante de Setsuna Sakurazaki desacordada, presa pela barreira que ele havia projetado. “Estava tudo dando certo, mas.... ele devia ter previsto aquilo.”.

Estava tudo planejado para que ele entrasse e saísse de Mahora sem ser detectado pelos magos protetores do lugar. A barreira, os jovens sendo imobilizados, Pê vencendo Setsuna. tudo seria perfeito. Só existia uma possibilidade de aquilo dar errado, uma única possibilidade que havia se tornado a realidade.

Fato é que a única maneira e quebrar da barreira seria se alguém naquela batalha saísse do campo de ação no meio da luta, sem esperar que o mago tivesse preparado a magia para que a barreira não se desfizesse. Exatamente o que Pê acabara e fazer ao partir atrás da presença da magia de Konoka que parecia parada, sozinha em alguma parte deserta da cidade. Não, não era natural que a maga estivesse tão assim a mercê se.... ela não o estivesse fazendo de propósito. Afinal, esse seria o único engodo que faria Pê esquecer-se da recomendação de não deixar a barreira antes da hora certa. Só assim.... a única maneira.

― Ponto para você, jovem Konoka Konoe. Não é a toa que seu destino é dirigir a Associação de Magia de Kansai e ser um dos diretores da Associação de Magia e Kanto. ― disse o mago a si mesmo num tom de quem acha graça. ― Você me impressionou, mas... ainda não acabou.

Pê encarava Konoka com uma euforia que quase escapava pelos seus poros. Havia vencido. Havia conquistado o direito de existir, o direito de ter a maga para si. Mal conseguia acreditar que estava vivendo aquele momento. O momento pelo qual esperara por toda a sua existência. O momento de se tornar Setsuna Sakurazaki:

― Finalmente... finalmente... ― dizia meio perdida nas palavras, afinal esperara tanto que mal sabia como agir. ― Eu... finalmente... posso ser real...

Konoka apenas observava as reações da ex-shikigami. Tinha que ter muita cautela agora, pois aquele era o momento mais delicado pelo qual teria que passar naquela confusão toda causada pela ex-serva. Teria que ser cautelosa e ao mesmo tempo precisa se quisesse conseguir o que pretendia:

― Eu... preciso te dizer tanta coisa... Kono-chan. ― dizia Pê com a voz meio embargada pela emoção. Caminhou até a maga que ficou mais tensa, mas não demonstrou. A espadachim pelo menos não carregava sua espada, devia ter deixado no meio do caminho, tamanha a sua pressa de encontrar-se com ela.

Inesperadamente, porém, Konoka se viu abraçada por Pê. Não um abraço como uma armadilha para que ela não fugisse, mas um abraço carinhoso, meio tímido e até frágil. Pê encostou a cabeça no ombro da maga que tremeu ao contato. Podia sentir o sentimento da quase-garota emanando, não algo obsessivo como das outras vezes, era um sentimento diferente. Malditos magos brancos! Por que tem que ser tão sensíveis a essas coisas?! Por que ela estava tremendo à proximidade da ex-shikigami?!

― Kono-chan... eu... estou tão feliz...

A respiração de Konoka estava acelerada. Aquilo era verdade, Pê estava feliz. Aquilo fazia doer o coração da maga. Por que as coisas tem que ser difíceis assim?!

― Não.... me chame de “Kono-chan”.... Pê. ― disse com a voz fraca e a quase-garota separou-se um pouco para encará-la.

― Mas... eu.... você não pode.... ― dizia meio sem nexo. Era visível o súbito medo nos olhos da garota.

― Pê.... eu não posso.... você não entende, isso é errado. Eu... ― disse Konoka sem conseguir completar a frase. Não sabia até onde a outra poderia aguentar ouvir sem sair do controle. Apesar da dor no peito, a curandeira não abalou sua expressão. O que devia ser feito, déiaser feito.

― Não diga isso! ― exclamou Pê horrorizada, uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela. Nunca a Konoe havia visto uma expressão tão oposta ao típico sorriso malandro no rosto da shikigami. ― Você não pode me dizer isso depois de tudo!

― Tudo? ― repetiu Konoka sem conseguir disfarçar completamente o tom de dó. ― Mas Pê.... foi você quem começou isso.... Eu.... nunca disse que queria a mesma coisa... muito pelo contrário, eu...

― NÃO! ― berrou Pê calando a outra que se encolheu ligeiramente, ainda presa nos braços desta. ― Não! Eu fiz tudo isso por você! Você não pode me dizer isso agora! Não pode!

Konoka engoliu em seco:

― Mas.... eu não pedi nada disso. Eu te disse várias vezes!

O silêncio caiu sobre elas durante um minuto inteiro. Elas apenas se encararam. As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Pê porque ela podia enxergar a verdade das palavras de Konoka nos seu olhar firme e determinado. Mas de onde vinha aquela determinação? Nunca havia visto ela nos olhos da quase-maga.... seria tudo por causa dela? De Setsuna? Esse pensamento doía ainda mais no peito dela:

― Pê... eu amo a...

Mas Konoka não teve como terminar a frase. Pê beijou-a antes disso. O coração da maga disparou com aquele contato, os mesmo lábios de sua Secchan, mas ao mesmo tempo os lábios de um alguém que quase matara sua Secchan.

Pê persistiu naquele contato prendendo Konoka fortemente contra si. Só aquele calor a fazia sentir melhor diante das palavras tão duram da garota. Aqueles lábios que tanto sonhava tocar. Por fim Konoka conseguiu soltar-se daquele beijo, livrando-se parcialmente dos braços da ex-shikigami:

― Por que? ― perguntou Pê encarando Konoka parecendo mais forte depois daquele beijo forçado. – Por que?!

― Pê.... eu.... ― tentou argumentar a quase-maga, mas sendo novamente abraçada não conseguiu terminar sua frase.

― Não vê que fiz tudo isso por você?! Não vê que eu só quero existir por sua causa?! ― questionou Pê com o rosto colado no de Konoka. ― Não vê que eu te amo?! Não vê?!

Konoka ficou sem palavras. Era difícil demais. Não tinha como vencer aquilo. Naquele momento duvidou se conseguiria terminar aquilo.

“Eu.... não posso fazer isso.”.

― Negi, tem certeza que dá pra continuar?! ― questionou Asuna aflita ajudando o mago a se levantar. O garoto apoiou-se no ombro da garota quase caindo e ela aparou-o a tempo. Os rostos dos dois ficaram próximos quando ela ajudou a se firmar. O coração da jovem pulou diferente no peito.

― Asuna, nós temos que resistir até que os outros cheguem... ― argumentou Negi com a voz fraca, ainda sentia uma dor incomodante no peito e por todo o corpo.

― Mas... ― a ruiva não teve como dizer que a ajuda provavelmente não chegaria ao mago tão debilitado.

Negi firmou-se nas pernas e encarou Mash:

― Você não vai conseguir o que deseja Sr. Magno! Desista!

Mash surpreendeu com a resistência que o menino tinha. Era impressionante. Nunca alguém que recebesse seu golpe em cheio havia resistido tanto. Era mesmo o filho do Thousand Master:

Num movimento rápido Negi acumulou uma estranha magia laranja na ponta dos dedos da mão livre. Mash preparou-se para uma defesa quando o mago lançou o poder, mas este desviou e foi na direção de Setsuna, destruindo a armadilha que a prendia. Setsuna despertou como se tivesse recebido energia do mago por aquela magia.

― Mas..... incrível.... ― surpreendeu-se Mash. O garoto tinha mais cartas na manga do que ele pensara. ― Magia de fortalecimento e magia de destruição de barreiras... muito bom mesmo.

― N-Negi –sensei.... ― Setsuna levantou-se ainda muito enfraquecida, apoiando-se em Yuunagi.

― Setsuna... Pê escapou. Você não deve deixar que ela faça algum mal a Konoka. Pode deixar que agente cuida das coisas por aqui. ― disse o garoto fazendo uma careta pela dor no peito que parecia querer aumentar.

― Negi... ― disse Asuna impressionada com o parceiro.

― Negi-sensei. . . ― Setsuna encarou os olhos de Negi, mesmo que distante, os dois pareceram poder entender os sentimentos um do outro naquele olhar (“Ei Asuna! Nada de ciúmes agora! Mas que droga...” censurou-se a ruiva ao sentir uma pontada de raiva do aquele olhar). Ambos sorriram de maneira determinada. ― Obrigada Negi-sensei.

Setsuna partiu na direção da alameda das cerejeiras e Mash nada fez para impedir. Estava estarrecido, aqueles jovens eram muito mais impressionantes do que quaisquer outros que já vira. Era fantástico, não conseguia de achar fascinante observá-los. Era o seu fraco por coisas interessantes agindo:

― Agora acho que é hora agente botar pra quebrar, né Negi? ― perguntou Asuna com um sorriso renovado. O garoto sentiu o coração aliviar-se diante daquele sorriso (“Que estranho....” pensou). Sorriu de volta.

―É isso mesmo Asuna. É hora!

― Pê.... eu.... eu...

Konoka estava ali, presa pelo abraço e pelo amor sincero de Setsuna-P. Estava atordoada, confusa. Questionando-se o porquê de a vida ter lhe metido numa armadilha dessas. Como era difícil fazer a coisa certa:

― Por favor. . . ― começou Pê com a voz cortada. ― Apenas. . . me ame. . . é tudo o que eu preciso... é tudo o que eu quero...

As palavras da ex-shikigami pesavam toneladas no coração de Konoka. Mas que triste.... a vida era mesmo algo muito torto e maluco, tinha que concordar com essas geniais palavras de Asuna,não tinham outras que expressassem melhor o que ela sentia naquele momento.

Mas.... o que devia ser feito.... devia ser feito:

― Eu.... não posso.

― O que?! ― Pê tirou o rosto do da maga encarando-a com um terror expresso. ― O que está dizendo!?!

― Eu não posso te amar Pê.

― Não diga isso! Não diga! Por favor! ― implorou a quase-garota desesperada. Como uma shikigami que parecia tão fria poderia ter se tornado de repente tão frágil?

― Não posso. ― repetia Konoka coma voz imparcial. Como aquilo lhe custava, mas era o certo. Era a única alternativa, não havia como ser diferente. ― Eu amo a Secchan.... eu não posso amar mais ninguém que não seja ela... mesmo que seja você.

Pê encarou os olhos determinados da curandeira sentindo uma dor horrível. Como doía. Era pior que qualquer outra dor que experimentara na sua curta vida até ali. Baixou os olhos sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, sentido aquela dor que parecia não ter fim:

― Não........ não..........

― Eu.... sinto muito Pê. ― disse Konoka sendo sincera. Sentia-se muito mal pela shikigami, pelo que passara, pelo destino que tinha. Era um remorso do qual provavelmente nunca se livraria.

― Isso.... dói tanto.... dói tanto...

― Só existe um meio de fazer isso parar. E você sabe disso Pê. ― disse Konoka com a dor expressa na face. A quase-garota encarou-a.

― Faça isso parar.... dói demais... ― pediu ofegando. ― Faça parar... só você pode... porque.... foi você que fez ela surgir...

Konoka engoliu em seco e uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos. Sim ela faria parar:

― Eu.... ― disse segurando o cordão do Chikarasei firmemente. ― Sinto muito.... mesmo.... por favor..... me perdoe. ― e arrancou-o.

Setsuna rumou o mais rápido que pode para o lugar e onde sentia vir o poder de Konoka. Era estranho como podia sentir um aperto no peito que parecia não ter nada haver com o medo que sentia pela segurança da “quase-alguma-coisa”.

Ao pousar na alameda das cerejeiras pode ver Konoka, parada sozinha mais a frente. O rosto pálido, parecia fraca. Na mão um amuleto pendendo: o Chikarasei. Aproximou-se de frente para a quase-maga que pareceu incapaz de vê-la até que chegou mais perto:

― Kono-chan? ― chamou Setsuna ainda com medo pela expressão tão desolada da amada. Demorou alguns segundos para que Konoka erguesse os olhos e a encarasse.

― Secchan.... ― disse parecendo não sabe o que dizer realmente. Parecia confusa.

― Esta terminado não é? ― perguntou a espadachim observando o amuleto pendendo na mão da garota.

―É.... ― concordou Konoka sem parar de encarar os olhos de sua protetora. Aqueles sim eram os olhos dela.

― Kono-chan.... sinto muito ter te feito passar por tudo isso.... eu....

Mas Setsuna foi silenciada por uma abraço quase desesperado da curandeira. A shinmei pode sentir o quanto a outra estava desamparada. Abraçou-a fortemente:

― Eu..... sinto muito... ― repetiu. Sentia-se culpada demais por tudo aquilo. ― Eu.... não queria que isso acontecesse...

― Secchan.....

As duas permaneceram em silencio por um momento, sentindo apenas a presença uma da outra. Como era confortante aquela sensação de estarem tão perto. Konoka deixou a cabeça cair no ombro da protetora. Era bom demais aquele contato de pois de tudo aquilo. Setsuna abraçou-a ainda mais. Não a soltaria nunca mais. Não queria mais soltá-la. Nunca mais sairia de perto dela, era tudo o que sabia naquele momento. Era tudo o que importava na vida:

― Eu te amo Secchan. ― disse Konoka ainda com a voz cortada. Setsuna não conseguiu deter uma lágrima ao ouvir aquilo.

― Eu..... eu também te amo Kono-chan.... vocêé..... tudo pra mim.... a minha vida.

Porque estava dizendo tudo aquilo Setsuna não sabia, mas sentia que precisava dizer aquelas palavras pra sobreviver. Parecia mais vital que o ar. Sem pensar em mais nada, a espadachim levantou a cabeça e Konoka e beijou-a. Como nunca antes, parecia até que era a primeira vez que provava os lábios da maga. Perdeu-se naquele carinho sem pensar em mais nada. As duas se perderam na verdade. Haviam finalmente despertado daquele terrível pesadelo.

Separaram-se depois de um tempo que não saberiam dizer quanto foi. Olharam-se, parecia que nada havia acontecido afinal, elas estavam juntas, sorrindo, nada mais importava depois disso.

Sim, tudo o que existia no mundo naquele momento era o amor de ambas.

Amor que fazia Konoka sonhar com uma vida diferente da que as pessoas viam para ela. Uma vida mais feliz, mais verdadeira.

Amor que fazia Setsuna entender que só existia por causa de Konoka. Para amá-la. Era tudo o que importava. Porque o que sentia era único.

“Eu amo essa garota.” foi o que ambas pensaram.


	30. Planos que falham

― _Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!_ ― berrou Negi lançando a magia com a máxima potência que conseguiu reunir. A rajada de energia foi enorme. Mash teve que esquivar-se para não ser atingido. Em retribuição lançou uma magia chamada ‘Trovão de Thor’ contra o garoto que só esquivou-se porque contava com a vantagem de estar voando no báculo que não perdera agilidade por causa do ataque dimensional do mago sombrio.

― Toma isso seu velhote! ― berrou Asuna pulando contra o mago que quase foi pego de surpreso. Porém ainda existiam os oito elementais do raio que Asuna já havia esquecido. A garota foi atingida e arremessada longe antes de encostar em um fio de cabelo sequer do mago. (Se bem que já seria difícil de qualquer maneira já que ele era calvo).

― Asuna! ― exclamou Negi preocupado vendo a parceira ter dificuldades de levantar. ― ASUNA!

Os elementais não perdoaram o pequeno atraso da ruiva e lançaram-se atacando novamente a garota que não teve como se defender, recebendo os golpes direto e desabando novamente. A garota limpou o sangue que escorria da testa e ajoelhou-se:

― Ora, Asuna.... vocêé mesmo uma besta! Onde estão seus poderes de anulação quando precisam hein!? ― esbravejou contra si mesma.

― Você está bem Asuna? ― perguntou Negi voando baixo perto da garota, segurando-se com toda a força no báculo para não cair. Ainda sentia fortes dores que não diminuíam.

― To sim, não se preocupe. Se cuida você! ― respondeu ela assumindo postura de batalha. ― Alias, Negi, o cara falou que agente caiu num armadilha! O pessoal não vai aparecer pra ajudar agente! ― disse Asuna lembrando-se do fato. Mas Negi sorriu.

― Sim, Asuna, eu sei. Mas o fato é que a Pê quebrou a armadilha quando foi atrás da Konoka! Já não existe mais a armadilha! ― contou o garoto animado.

― Que!? Mas que droga de monstros! ― reclamou a ruiva defendendo alguns ataques dos elementais que insistiam em atacar. – Quer dizer que o pessoal ta vindo pra cá?!

Negi não respondeu. Apensa sorriu e levantou voo na direção de Mash que esperava sério:

\- Droga.... essa batalha já demorou tempo demais... – disse a si mesmo irritado. Já estava na hora de se reunir novamente a Pê para que parissem em direção a ilha biblioteca. Tentou fazer contato telepático com a garota.

“Querida? Querida? Onde você está?”.

Silêncio.

Mash esquivou-se de outra perigosa rajada de poder de Negi e tentou novamente.

“Querida?? O que houve? Responda!”.

Silêncio.

“Então foi você quem roubou o Chikarasei não foi?”.

“Quê?!”. Mash assustou-se ao ouvir a voz masculina na mente.

“Parece que você andou aprontando bastante sem que soubéssemos Mash Magno.”.

“C-Como?!?”.

― Takamichi! ― exclamou Negi do alto do seu báculo. Estavam salvos.

― Diretor! Eva! ― exclamou Asuna feliz, porem sendo atingida em seguida pelos elementais e voando alguns metros.

― Hunf... que elementais mais ridículos. ― comentou Evangeline destruindo-os todos apenas estalando os dedos.

― Não pode ser! ― exclamou Mash acuado.

― Negi! ― exclamou Kotaro indo até o jovem professor quando ele pousou precariamente no solo devido as dores. ― Hei cara! Você teve uma luta e tento e nem pra chamar seu rival aqui pra se divertir!

― Ah.... desculpe Kotarô, foi tudo muito.... argh! R-Rápido... ― disse Negi sentindo uma pontada no peito.

― Cara! Tu tá bem?! ― perguntou o Kuzoku preocupado.

― Você está preso Mash Magno, pelo roubo do amuleto sagrado Chikarasei, a manipulação ilícita de shikigamis , agressão grave contra outros magos e invasão à cidade acadêmica de Mahora. ― disse Takahata caminhando calmamente em direção do mago. - E nem adianta tentar fugir, todos os outros professores e alunos mágicos estão de prontidão para detê-lo.

― Ugh... ― Mash pareceu perceber que não havia mesmo escapatória. ― Tudo culpa da maga branca.... eu não acredito... os meus planos, meu Destino...

― Hunf.... um mago fracassado como você só merece a prisão e a morte. ― sentenciou Eva com desprezo à imagem do mago. ―É uma vergonha.

― Você está bem Negi? – perguntou Konoemon Konoe vendo o estado do menino.

― Não muito diretor, mas creio que a...

― Konoka! Setsuna! ― exclamou Asuna acenando para as duas que sorriram mas instintivamente afastaram-se ao ver o diretor. Já tinham passado por emoções demais naquela semana para ainda ter mais uma, a de encarar o velho para contar sobre o relacionamento delas. (Relacionamento?! Não é mais só o “quase alguma coisa”?!).

― Asuna! Como o Negi está? ― perguntou Konoka que havia percebido da alameda das cerejeiras o grave dano que o jovem sofrera.

― Então você percebeu mesmo o que aconteceu na luta?! ― impressionou-se a ruiva. ― Mas..... e a Pê? ― perguntou com um tom muito mais sério.

―“Pê”? ― estranhou Kotarô sabendo de quem se tratava.

Setsuna mostrou para a amiga o amuleto Chikarasei que estava guardando no bolso. Asuna soltou uma exclamação ao ver o artefato:

― Então.... finalmente acabou né? ― perguntou só para ter certeza, afinal já sabia que podia esperar qualquer coisa da shikigami.

―É. Acabou. ― confirmou a shinmei com um inegável tom de alivio.

― Querida.... ― lamentou-se Mash com tristeza na voz.

― Acho que vocês quatro vão ter muito que me explicar amanhã no meu escritório. ― disse Konoemon para o quarteto principal. Os quatro engoliram em seco.

― Sem problemas vovô!

Uma hora depois a praça sudoeste já começava a ser povoada novamente por estudantes procurando um lugar tranquilo no final daquela tarde de final de Novembro. Os estragos da batalha de mais cedo já haviam desaparecido por completo.

Negi Springfield, Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe, Setsuna Sakurazaki e Kotaro Inugami caminhavam distraídos em conversas. O hanyou estava curioso para saber de todos os detalhes do que havia acontecido, parecia frustrado por ter perdido a chance de batalhar:

― Caraca.... então quer dizer que a Setsuna-P passou a existir graças ao Chikarasei?! Uau....

― Pois é né? Eu também achei maior maluquice quando vi a Pê vivinha! ― comentou Asuna que era quem estava contando a história para o garoto.

― A Pê era mesmo um shikigami muito diferente dos outros... ― comentou Negi.

― Deve ser porque era diferente desde sua criação. Eu a ganhei da mestra do estilo shinmei de presente. Um material especial para shikigamis. ― contou Setsuna.

― Hi.... ― Konoka parecia nem saber onde estava, feliz da vida andando de mãos dadas com seu anjo querido.

― Er... Kono-chan.... ― disse a espadachim corando diante da situação. Negi sorriu achando graça.

― Há! Aquela fuinha tarada foi inventar de “sair para assuntos pessoais” e perdeu essa! Quero só ver a cara dele quando souber de tudo o que aconteceu! Quem mandou sair por ai pra comprar calcinha! ― riu-se Asuna.

― Será que foi pra isso que o Kamo.... ― ia perguntando Negi quando pisou em um pedaço dobrado de papel no chão que chamou atenção. Isso porque era naquela posição que Mash estava durante a luta.

― Que foi Negi? ― perguntou Kotaro estranhando a cara do outro.

― Mas... o que é isso? ― perguntou o professor-mago catando o papel.

― Você e essa sua mania de ver coisa onde não tem Negi. Deve ser só um papel qualquer que algum estudante deixou cair... ― disse Asuna achando graça da cara séria do garoto. Mas ao invés de confirmar as suspeitas a expressão de Negi passou de curioso pra totalmente estupefato numa velocidade impressionante. ― Pirralho?! Que cara é essa?

― O que é esse papel Negi-sensei? ― perguntou Setsuna que também havia se tocado do detalhe de que era ali que Mash estava antes.

― O.... Sr. Magno disse que tinha vindo Mahora para procurar uma fonte de poder que meu pai havia escondido a muito tempo não foi? ― perguntou o garoto parecendo prestes a sair voando de ansiedade, sem tirar os olhos do papel.

― Hã? Acho que foi, porque? ― questionou Asuna curiosa agora. Todos foram para as costas do mago para ver o que havia no papel.

Era um mapa. E era do interior da ilha biblioteca. Haviam inscrições de passagens secretas que nem mesmo Konoka que fazia parte do clube de exploração conhecia. E no final dos caminhos indicados havia um retângulo meio torto e as seguintes palavras:

_Está aqui._

_Nagi Springfield_

― Foi o pai do Negi que fez esse mapa?! ― surpreendeu-se Kotarô.

― Perae... ― disse Asuna entendendo no que aquilo ia dar. ― Negi você ta achando que isso é....

― UMA PISTA!!!!! ― berrou o jovem Springfield disparando numa corrida para todos os lados levando o mapa bem seguro na mão. ― HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! UMA PISTA DO MEU PAI!!!!!

― Eita! O que deu nele!? ― espantou-se Kotarô(*gota*).

― Essa não..... lá vai tudo de novo.... ― lamentou-se Asuna. Haviam voltado definitivamente ao ponto inicial.

― Parece que ainda vamos ter mais emoções antes do ano novo né Secchan? ― perguntou Konoka ainda segurando a mão da espadachim e encostando-se no seu ombro.

― Pelo visto... ― concordou a uzoku distraída, tanto pela proximidade de Konoka quanto pelos seus pensamentos. ― Em pensar que essa é só o inicio...

― Como assim Secchan? ― perguntou a quase-maga branca.

―É que.... ainda vai acontecer tanta coisa... ― respondeu Setsuna corando encarando a garota quase pendurada em si.

―É né.... com a gente também né?

― Er.... é sim Kono-chan.

Setsuna era mesmo irresistivelmente fofa quando ficava sem jeito. Konoka não resistiu e roubou um rápido beijo antes de soltá-la:

― K-Ko-Kono-Chan!? ― espantou-se Setsuna corando violentamente quando Konoka começou a fugir pela praça. ― Ei! Volte aqui!

Kotarô ficou sozinho observando a maluquice daqueles quatro.

“É.... parece que esses vão ser um bons dias!”.

** Mastered Negima Lives- Fim **


End file.
